Oh brother Oh sister
by treasureplanetgirl
Summary: Embark on the trip of Jim Hawkins and his older sister Sadie Hawkins, watch Jim discovering himself and his place in his family and the world, see Sadie deal with hard personal choices that will change both their lives forever SilverxOC Wyomingbeast came up with the title
1. Chapter 1

I walk up to my younger brother's bedroom, tip toeing so mom won't notice, he's just 6 years old, half my age, and a little rascal.

"Hey Jim" I whisper "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" He says as he gets up and goes fetch the book, a story book about Treasure Planet... Flint's urban legend...

I lay in his bed and he lays next to me "Open the book open open"

"Shhhhh little guy mom will hears us" I open the book and we start listening to the story

It was just getting to the good part when suddenly the door opened and I fell on the ground to hide

"Mister! Miss! You should be asleep by now!" Mom scolds "Sadie! I know you're there stop hiding!"

"Mom we were just getting to the best part!" We complain

"Please mom can we finish" Jim says

"Yes mom!"

"Ok scotch over I'm gonna be in the middle" Mom lays between us and she opens the book again.

We listen to the story and both me and Jim say the last line at the same time "Mom do you think I'll ever find Treasure Planet"

"Honey I think it's just a legend..." Mom says

"Yeah shorty, it's not real, but even if it was it's not like you would find it" I mock him in the older sister way.

"And you think you could do better?" He gets all flustered and I laugh

"Of course I could"

"Ok, ok it's time for these two spacers to go to bed NOW" Mom orders us

"Sorry mom..." we both say

She tucks in my brother "Goodnight honey" She says as she gives him a kiss on the forehead"

"Goodnight shorty!" I says as I ruffle his hair

"Goodnight!"He says as he drifts off to sleep

Mom and I leave the room "Now miss, you go now to your bedroom!"

"Ok mom" I says as I turn my back to go to my bedroom

Mom grabs my hand makes me face her and kisses me on the forehead "Goodnight sweetheart..."

"Goodnight mom"

* * *

 **12 years later (Jim)**

Freedom for me equals solar surfing, I love it, Sadie and mom get up all in my case about... well mostly mom, Sadie doesn't worry cause after I built my first one she tried it before I did, she knew how to control it because of her boyfriend at the time and so she taught me. Soon enough I became better than her, even though she's still cool at these stuff.

I let myself fall but before I hit the ground I start surfing again. I see a sign to not enter, well too bad I want to enter.

I crash through the sign and avoid every obstacle I see one that could kill let's do it I go through it without a scratch and I scream in the air for victory!

Then I hear the sirens... "Blast!" Mom's going to kill me.

* * *

 **Sadie**

I'm helping mom around the inn, the place is packed. Mom is going on about how worried she is about Jim

"Mom, he's an air head but he's smart, he'll get through it... he was very young when... you know..."

"Sadie, I appreciate you trying to be tough but it didn't affect Jim alone..."

"I was 19... I was already grown up..." I say

"He wasn't present for you either honey...you don't have to act tough"

"I'm not" I lied mom was gonna bust me but then the cops barged into the inn Jim...

Mom started to talk to the robocops to try to make them let Jim go off easy... I look at Jim with a disproving look.

After Dr Doopler intervened in an awful way the cops left, warning that if Jim committed another crime he would be sent to Juvenal hall.

"Jim..." I start

"Sis it was nothing... there was NO ONE there"

I give him a look as to say "Jim just don't"

"Forget it..." He goes to the kitchen to clean the dishes...

After everybody leaves I go up to the roof, it was a bit difficult since I have a skirt on but I managed "Hey Jim" I say as I sit down next to him

"Hey..."

"You know...you should get inside it seems like it's going to rain..."

"I'm a screw up"

"No you're not"

"Mom thinks so, Delbert thinks so..."

"Mom doesn't think that she just worries..." We were interrupt by a crashing sound... A ship "Let's check it out, someone might be hurt!" I say

We run as fast as we can Jim starts tapping on the window "Mister! Mister!"

The door opens and a turtle like man comes out holding to a chest gasping for air, I get closer "Are you alright mister?"

He grabs me by shirt and pulls me closer "They coming..."

Jim pulls me away from him "Ah I think you might have hit your head pretty hard"

"They after my chest! The cyborg..."

We falls I put his arm around my shoulders "Jim help me get him inside!"

He complies and helps me. When we barged through the door mom gasps "Mom help us he's hurt" Jim says

"My chest lad, my chest" Jim hands him the object and he opens, there's a ball wrapped, he hands it to Jim, "Keep this lad don't let them get it..."

He pulls both me and my brother closer and whispers "Beware of the cyborg..." and like that he falls...

"Mom... he's dead..." I say, we hear a ship land and Jim goes check the window, he gasps and grabs both mom's and my hands and make us run upstairs

"RUN!" He shouts

"I think I'm with Jim on that, Sarah!" Delbert shouts

We are by the window, Mom and Delbert are leaning in, he's trying to calm Delilah so we can jump, Jim sees that we can't wait anymore and throws mom and Delbert following by grabbing my hand and we jump together.

Delilah starts running so we can leave, we look back the inn, it's in flames... what the hell did we do...

Jim opens the wrapping and it reveals a gold ball "What is that?" I ask

"I don't know, but it was worth a lot for those guys..."

* * *

 **Jim**

I screwed up again... the inn is destroyed all because of me... I can't ever look at mom

Sadie puts her hand on my shoulder "Jim... this is my fault also... I told you to help me bring him in..."

"Sis shut up... you know it was my fault..."

"Jim..."

"Anyway they were going over a lot of trouble for this thing..."

Delbert kept talking to mom while Sadie and I are figuring out the little ball

"There's some buttons" She says and I start toying with them and then a holographic blue galaxy covers the entire room of Delbert's house...

He starts to list all of the planets and stars he could think and then Sadie has her mouth open looking at something

"It can't be..." Delbert says

I look to where they are looking "Treasure Planet..."

"The loot of a thousand worlds..." Sadie exclaims..,

"Then that means..." Delbert starts

"All that treasure..." Sis continues

"Is just a boat ride away..." I finish closing the map. "Mom you know what this means!? We can rebuild the inn!"

"There's no way! You're not going into space alone!"

"Your mother is right. That's why I'm going with you! I can finance the trip we will leave as soon as I can find a crew, a captain and a ship!"

"NO NO NO, YOU ARE ALL GROUNDED"

"Mom... come on... it's going to be ok... we can rebuild the inn... Jim will have a life building experience" Sadie starts

"Sarah there are worst remedies than a dew months in space..."

"Ok, you can go Jim" Mom finally gives in and I hug her

"Thank you mom I won't disappoint you!"

"But only if Sadie goes."

"What?!" We all say at the same time

"Why mom?" Sadie asks

"There's NO way I'm leaving Jim alone with Delbert. You are going to make sure Jim doesn't do something stupid"

"Mom" I complain

"You wanna go or not"

"Ok... Sadie are you up to it? You always said if someone could find Treasure Planet you would be better than me care to test that out sis?"

"Of course dumb ass" She ruffles my hair like when I was a little kid"

"Then I guess it's settled Jim and Sadie I'll start making preparations for our trip!" Delbert says


	2. Chapter 2- Sailing

**Jim**

Today we were going to go embark the Legacy, our ship. Sadie had her hair up in a pony tail and baggy pants like me "Don't you dare to do a fool of yourself shorty" She said as she ruffled my hair, she's 25 years old and since we were kids she thinks she's the boss of me just because she's 10 cm taller than and older

"I'm going to be taller than you asteroid monster" I mock her

"I'd like to see you try maggot"

"Kids calm down, now, we need to find our ship" Delbert says.

We search for awhile till we gave up to ask somebody

"Thanks sir!" Sadie says.

She's wasn't always the good judgment and respect rules kinda of girl, she used to be quite wild cause dad wasn't around much and when he was she always had arguments with him. She used to date all these stupid dudes, she even got into drugs because of one of them...

When she was 15 I did a solar surfer, I wanted one, but wouldn't buy me one and she wouldn't buy Sadie one because she knew Sadie would have me ride it with her, so I did one.

She taught me how to ride it cause her boyfriend at the time had one and she knew. Mom was getting sick of her attitude, even though she isn't a wild child, it was good she changed.

"This is it kids!" Delbert said, waking me from my thoughts

"Uau..." We exclaim at the same time

"The R SS Legacy..." Sadie states "It's beautiful"

We climb aboard everybody is preparing for the launch I walk backwards and step on something... or rather someone

An alien that talks weird fart noises

"Jim, let me handle this" Delbert says

"No I'll handle pfffff prrrrrrrrftttt"

The alien makes pleasant noises and goes his way I look at my sister and Delbert, he has a proud expression on his face

"Glad the lesson worked well" He says

"Well I did get an A on that flatula exam in senior year"

We approach a tall rock alien

"Is everything ship ship captain?" Delbert asks

"Ah you must be doctor Doopler, yes everything is ship ship, but I'm not the Captain. The captain is her"

He looks up and we see a female cat alien she jumps from a rope perfectly on the deck

We look astonish "Stop drooling over her shorty" My sister whispers and chuckles

"Shut up"

"Everything is just perfect Mr Arrow"

"Thank you captain" He says taking off his hat in respect

"Doctor Doopler I presume" She says after a moment of looking at us and then shakes Delbert's hand

"Yes"

"I'm captain Amelia Smollett and you two are?"

Delbert pulls us to face her "These are Sadie and Jim Hawkins they found the ma-"

She shuts his mouth "Can I have a word in my chambers?"

* * *

 **Sadie**

The captain seems angry

"Do you know how idiotic of you it is to speak of a map in front of this crew?" She shouts

"What's the matter?" Jim says... oh brother... doesn't he get it?

"The captain doesn't trust this crew you two idiots" I state

"Yes miss Hawkins that's right, so if you don't matter I'd like to see the map"

Both of them look reluctant but I smack my brother in the back of his head "You heard her"

He throws her the gold ball and Captain Amelia goes up to her cabin and locks the map there

"In the future both of you will address me as captain or ma'am understood?"

"Yes" I say

"Mr Hawkins..."

"Yes ma'am"

"Good, now Miss Hawkins..."

"Sadie ma'am"

"Yes Sadie, you probably have some reservations about being in this ship, I hope you can take care of yourself, I made arrangements for you to have a small place to sleep next to my chambers, for your own protection"

"Thank you ma'am" I was afraid of being in this ship, I know how to fight and all but when the numbers are different it's more difficult and it's not like Jim is that strong"

"Now mister Arrow please escort Mr and Miss Hawkins to the galley where they'll be working for our cook Mister Silver"

"WHAT?"

"Stop being a drama queen"

Mr Arrow escorts us to the galley, Jim and Delbert were complaining all the way down till Mr Arrow demanded them to stop talking bad about the captain

We hear someone whistling a old song.

"Mr Silver" Mr Arrow calls

A large figure appears and eye glows

"A cyborg..." Jim whispers.

* * *

 **Jim**

A cyborg, Sadie seems to be controlling herself but I know she thought the same thing as me...

"Oh Mr Arrow if I knew ya were bringing such gents to my galley I had tuck in me shirt"

"Mr Silver may I introduce to you our voyage financier Dr Doopler?"

"Well hi"

"Nice outfit there doctor" The cyborg says scanning Delbert with his laser eye

"Well, yes thank you, and this young lad and lass are Jim and Sadie Hawkins" He says pulling us in front of him

"Sorry there lass didn't see ya there"

"It's okay" My sister says

"Well nice to meet ya two, Jimbo" He says reaching his hand for a shake, but his fingers are dangerous tools "Sorry there" He changes it for fingers I don't shake it and instead glare at him

"Nice to meet you Mr Silver" My sister says shaking his hand with no fear I glare at her and she glares back "Forgive my idiotic little brother"

"It's ok lass, Jimbo don't be too cold to this hardware" He says going to cut vegetables and other ingredients "They've been hard getting used to but they do come in mighty handy sometimes" He stirs the bowl then tastes it before pouring into three bowls and handing them us "Have a taste of my bonzabeast stew"

"Robust" Doopler says

"It's delicious Mr Silver" Sadie says surprise

"Thanks lass, old family recipe"

An eye pops to surface of Delbert's stew and he gets startled and I get gross out

"In fact there's part of the old family" Silver laughs picks the eye and throws it in the hair to catch it in his mouth but Sadie's hand beats him to the punch and she eats it

"Ursid's eyes aren't bad, you may loose the other eye during the voyage pal" Don't tell me she's flirting with that old fat cyborg, I glare at her and she asks "What?"

He just looks at her and starts laughing "I ain't nothing if I ain't a kidder lass, glad to see someone's got a sense of humour" He pats me on the back "Come on Jimbo try it"

I stare at my spoon but then it develops a face and it starts flying before turning into a pink blob "What's that?" I ask

"A morph, pick up a book at school shorty" She mocks me as the blob turns into a straw and then eats the stew on my bowl

"So that's were ya was hiding, the lass is right, it's morphy rescued it a few years back, the little guy took a shine on me" The blob flies to him and cuddles with his face

"Well Doctor Doopler would you like to watch the launch"

"YES!"

We start climbing after them but Mr Arrow stops us "Mr Silver, the Hawkins siblings are put under your orders make sure to put the cabin helpers to work, and Mr Silver make sure there isn't any inappropriate behavior towards Miss Hawkins"

"But Mr Arrow sir..."

"CAPTAIN'S ORDERS"

They leave. "So the captain's put you under my orders? Well who am I but a humble cyborg to argue with the capt'"

"I guess so." I start walking to a barrel of purps and take a bite of one "You know these purps are like the ones back home in Montressor, ever been there"

He keeps cutting the ingredients, unaffected by my words "Can't say I have Jimbo"

"In fact I've met this old salamander looking for a cyborg friend of his... what was his name... oh yeah Billy Bones"

"Bones, can't say I've heard of him, must have been a different cyborg"

"Jim" my sister sighs as she sits on the counter next to where Silver was"Stop being racist, not all cyborgs know each other or look alike, sorry for his dumb head, he's missing a few screws you know Mr Silver."

He just laughs and then the buzzer rings "Why don't ya two go watch the launch there'll be plenty of work waiting when ya come back"

We go upstairs.

* * *

 **Sadie**

My brother pulls me closer so he can whisper "Why the hell were you flirting with him?" He's angry, he's so stupid

"I wasn't flirting idiot, it's called subtly and showing that you are oblivious and don't think they are after you know what! But now that might as well be all lost with your goddamn interrogatory!"

"So you were just throwing a curved one?"

"Why are you doubting me?" Doesn't he trust his own sister?

"Because of your track record with ex-boyfriends... bad boys that I've punch to protect you"

"And I thank you but you didn't need to do that I can take care of myself ok?" He's punch ever single bad influence boyfriend I've had just because I was head over heels for them, not because I couldn't defend myself. Does he really think I haven't changed, if he was talking to me 8 years ago when was 16 maybe I would flirt with Silver... I was a mess back then

The launch is starting let's see how this is done...


	3. Chapter 3- The trip starts

**Jim**

This amazing we are floating in zero gravity before they turn on the artificial gravity and both Sadie and I do a perfect landing.

"This is so cool!" I say as we sail away, the view is wonderful.

I climb the shrouds and my sister does the same. "Jim, I never seen anything more beautiful..."

"Jimbo! Sadie!" Silver calls we look at him "I've got two friends I'd like you to meet" I start looking around and then he throws a mop and bucket which I catch both "Here's Mr bucket and Mrs mop" He starts laughing

"Yuupie" I say sarcastically

"Now which one of ya will be working at the kitchen and which one will be moping the floor?" He asks

Sadie and I look at each other, I don't want to do either...but she knows I don't trust him "Jim I'l go to the galley, you mop the deck, it's what we do back home right?"

I nod "Ok, but be careful" I whisper

"Stop worrying maggot" She jokes and jumps down "Ok so what do I need to do Mr Silver?"

"Just start cutting the stuff on the counter lass."

They go downstairs I can't stop worrying about her... I start moping and a alien shoves me, I ignore it... I get why sis and the captain weren't too keen on this crew... I start looking around... I don't trust them...

I hear a hissing sound from somewhere up I look and there's a spider alien climbing down from the shrouds "Cabin boysssssss should mind their own businessss..."

"Why, got something to hide bright eyes?" I say in a snarky tone

He grabs me by the neck "Maybe your ears don't work..."

I gasp for air and say "Too bad my nose works just fine"

* * *

 **Sadie**

I started cutting the food items like Mr Silver said. We were silent...

"So Mr Silver... how did you start cooking?" I ask trying to make small talk.

"A few years ago... before all this gear"

He doesn't look at me

"You cook very well" I say

"Thanks lass"

We start hearing commotion on the deck

"What the blast?" Silver exclaims

"Oh Jim what did you do now..."

I follow him to the deck the crew is around the mainmast Jim is being held against it by his neck, before I can intervene Mr Silver beat me to the punch and while eating a purp he grabs the alien's hand with his robotic one

"Mr Scroop... do you know what happens to a purp when you squeeze it real hard?" Due to the pain he let's Jim go,

I go to his side to see he's ok and Mr Arrow appears and like that the crew disperses and they leave us 3 alone

"You. Stupid. Idiot" I say smacking his head with every word

"Couldn't have said it better, Jimbo I gave you a job!"

"I was doing it until that spider freak..."

"Jim!" I say as I glare at him

"Enough of that! I want this deck spotless. Stars help ya if when I come back it's not done!"

"But..."

He whistles and Morph appears "Morph keep an eye on the lad, you too lass help him while you're at it"

"Don't you need help at the galley?" I asks

"I'll be alright, make sure he doesn't go into more fights."

"Ok Mr Silver."

He leaves us and Morph turns into a big looking over Jim, I got get a mop and star helping him

"Jim, try to not get into trouble ok? They are stronger and bigger than us."

"Ok sis..."

* * *

 **Jim**

Now it's dark, we've been swooping the deck for in least 3 hours now.

"Thank Heavens for little miracles" Silver says as he comes with a barrel of trash he throws off the ship "The deck's still in one piece"

My sister elbows my arm and looks at "So... what are you waiting for" She whispers

"Uh, Silver, thank you for earlier" I say looking down at the floor I'm moping

"I'm sorry for him Mr Silver" Sadie continues.

"It's ok you two, Jimbo ya pop never taught you how to pick your fights?"

Bull's eye

"Mr Silver... It's my fault I've done stupid things and Jim always had to give a few punches for me, now he thinks he's the man" She's trying to avoid the conversation

"Ya pop not the teaching sort?" He asks in a sad noise

"More like the leaving and never coming back sort"

"It's ok Mr Silver" She taps me on my shoulder "He's got me to look after him"

"Yeah, I'm doing just fine..."

"Is that so..." My sister walks away so he can come closer to me "Well I've got to be teaching ya some stuff into that thick head of yours since the captain has put you two with me"

"Don't do me any favors!"

"I won't trust me lad I won't"

"Stop being ungrateful Jim!" Sis demands

"Sis..."

She glares at me.

"Listen to her lad"

"Yeah, listen to me."

And like that the very next day he got me me working...

"Put some elbow in it!" He demands I have to take the oysters off the ship this is so unfair. I stop for a second after a thought came to my mind "JIMBO, stop spacing out and work!"

"Where's Sadie?"

"What?"

"Where's my sister?"

"I ordered her to start on the lunch what's wrong lad."

"I don't like the idea of her alone with the crew."

He seemed to get what I was trying to imply "Jimbo, lad I can assure that the crew won't do anything to her."

I glare at him..."I don't want her to be alone for too long..."

"Just keep working lad, if you want I can check on her."

"Please." I keep taking the oysters and he goes check on her. He doesn't seem to have any second intentions with her so it will be okay.

* * *

 **Sadie**

I have my hair up in a pony tail so I can cook more easily, it's shorter I cut it before coming into the ship, when it's down it reaches my shoulders, still when you are cooking it's better to have the hair up so it won't get in the food.

I'm cutting everything and putting it in the pan like Mr Silver said I hear steps and look at the stairs. "Mr Silver, did Jim do something stupid again?"

"No" He rubs the back of his neck "He ah... he was worried about ya"

I do a surprise look "What? Why?"

"Well... he doesn't want ya alone... because of the crew..."

"Oh..." My voice drops "Well Mr Silver I can take care of myself... don't you worry."

"Ya sure lass, I can put to watch ya brother and I'll stay in the kitchen."

"Mr Silver, I don't want any special treatment treat me like you would treat Jim." I go back to doing my job

"Ya too are close?"

"Jim and I? Yeah, we do have a pretty big age difference 6 years, but he's done a lot of good stuff for me... that's why he's protective... he's seen some bad stuff happen to me."

"Are ya sure ya gonna be alright here alone?"

"Do you think I'm going to be alright Mr Silver?"

He sighs in defeat "If anything happens just tell me I'll take care of it."

I blush "Thank you Mr Silver... If my brother is any trouble I'll take care of him too."

He leaves

Why the hell did I blush?


	4. Chapter 4- trust

**Jim**

Silver assured me that Sadie was going to be ok... I don't like him but I'll have to trust him for now. I stopped complaining, but before Sadie goes to her chambers at night after work I always I ask her if anything happened.

"Maggot, I'm fine, you go downstairs sleep before I knock you out understand?" She says

"But, nobody made a pass at you? Or tried to hurt you?"

"Believe it or not, sometimes people do respect authority, you should try it sometimes."

"Not even Silver? I mean you did flirt with him, he might have gotten the wrong idea..."

"Jim, Mr Silver has been wonderful to me, he worries just as much as you do." She places her hands on my shoulder "He's not going to make a pass at me or hurt me, if anything I'm grateful to him"

"Gosh Sadie!" I can't believe it. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What?" Doesn't she understand that I figured her out?

"What the fuck didn't you learn your lesson? What's with you and those "types" of guys?!"

"Types of guys? Jim, I'm not into Mr Silver if that's what you're implying!"

"The type, older, bad reputation... like all of your ex-boyfriends that I had to punch out or else they'd punch you"

"Jim... do yourself a favor and get some sense..."

She turns her back and goes inside her chambers.

I hope Silver doesn't act on her, just because she's being irrational and an idiot.

* * *

 **Sadie**

Jim is being so stupid... there's no way I have a thing for Mr Silver! I know he cares... Silver it is kinda of my type I do admit that. He's older, probably I shouldn't be with him. Like he checks everything on the list of my ex-boyfriends characteristics.

But I changed... I did learn my lesson. Those men were bad for me... Never again... Jim really got into trouble because of me...

I need to sleep, working in the galley is hard.

The next day Jim is cleaning the deck again... he's on the floor, I feel sorry for him but we all have stuff to do. I have work too. Mr Silver has been trusting me more letting me do some dishes on my own instead of just preparing the ingredients.

He tastes my first attempt at his Bonzabeast stew "So is it good?" I ask

"Sadie, I couldn't have done it better, well maybe just a little more salt" He smiles I feel warm

"Really?" I smile as I add salt

He pats me on the shoulder "It's great Sadie, where did ya learn to cook?"

"With my mom, back at her inn..." I say trying not to picture my lost home...

"Are ya like Jim?"

"What do you mean?" I say as I stir the stew.

"Are ya "doing just fine" ?" He asks putting air quotes on what Jim said the other night

"Because of my dad? I was already 17 when he left... Jim was 11 it's not like I missed him so much."

"A man like that... he wouldn't care for his family... if he left like that... Ya self said that you got into trouble that Jim had to save ya, care to share?"

"I appreciate it Mr Silver, but I'm fine now, besides I changed after he left, someone had to care for Jim...Not that I did a great work with that."

"The lad is fine, he just needs some direction...How about the bad stuff that happened..."

He touched a nerve I look at him and sigh "Abusive ex-boyfriends Mr Silver, Jim would actually fight them if anything happened to me, it's not like they were strong but still Jim and I got some bad bruising out of it, after dad left I cleaned up my act that's all there is to know."

"Lass..."

"Mr Silver I don't need pity... you should check Jim, he's probably almost done with his work I can serve the lunch while you call him."

He leaves and I start putting the stew in every bowl we have and put it on the tables before the crew comes. I take my own bowl and start eating in the galley alone.

* * *

 **Jim**

"Jimbo lad, lunch time, nice job on the deck"

"If you're calling me then who's serving lunch?" I ask

"Ya sister."

"You left her alone with the crew?"

"Lad she can take care of herself, give her some trust."

"I trust her it's the crew that I don't trust"

I climb downstairs "Sadie"

"What?" She says through a mouth full

"You're alright?"

"Of course I am, go eat with the rest of the crew doofus, I poured a lot of work into that stew."

"Ok..." I complain "You know I'm just trying to look after you"

"You're the one who needs a babysitter not me"

I glare at her and she sticks out her tongue

"Come on lad, leave Sadie alone"

Silver called me and Sadie one night to the high mast, he was teaching us how to tie the life lines, it was pretty easy Sadie got it the first try I tie mine as Silver is looking at hers and leave.

I think he's not going to do anything with her... he seems to be trustworthy on that part.

My sister and I are washing the dishes, Silver brings a bunch more and starts laughing

"Calm down Jim." She says

"Calm down? I'll show him" and then I start scrubbing with all my strength.

* * *

 **Sadie**

Jim tired himself to sleep scrubbing, poor kid. He's passed out on top of the pot. I take a few of the plates and put them in the back, I hear limping steps I stay quiet, I look to what he does, he looks at Jim proud and rubs the back, he takes of his jacket and places it over Jim to cover him...

Maybe Silver isn't so bad...

Jim shrugs and wakes up

"Go back to sleep idiot..." I say in a soft voice

"Did he..." He asks looking at me

I nod "Yes, but you're tired so go back to sleep..."

"Ok..." He yaws "Maybe he just acts tough"

He closes his eyes as I chuckle "Goodnight idiot..."

I go to my chambers


	5. Chapter 5- Black hole

**Sadie**

Jim got stuck doing the chores, Mr Silver called me to where the long boat were.

"What am I doing here Mr Silver?"

"I wanted to show ya how to fly a longboat"

"No, thank you." I respond

"Ya scared lass?" He mocks me.

"No, it's just I think I should work rather than play around."

"It's not playing around Sadie, it's life experience." He tries to convince me, I just turn my back and start walking away "Didn't think you were scarycat lass, guess I was wrong" He laughs

Oh now it's on I jump on to the long boat "Glad ya change ya mind, so first..."

"Yeah yeah" I stop him and start riding it at max speed

"Be careful now lass" he says holding on to his hat. "Do ya know how to drive this?"

"Of course I do who do you take me for Mr Silver?"

I do some hard maneuvers and starts laughing I find a space where we can slow down and float for awhile.

"So... do you still think I'm scary cat?" I smirk at him

He just laughs "Well ya proved me wrong lass, where did ya learn to fly, ya better than a lot of men I've met"

My smile vanishes "Ex-boyfriend had one... He taught me when he was in a good mood, I think I was 14 or 15..."

He smile vanishes also "Ya been through bad companies..."

"Yeah, but I recovered..."

"Let me just tell ya lass when I was ya age I didn't treat my ladies like that" He says spreading his arms.

"Well... how old do you think I am anyways..."

"18... maybe 19?"

I give a weak chuckle "Then how old is Jim?"

"16...?" He seems so confused

"I told you we were 6 years apart... I'm 24 almost 25, Jim's 18" I smile

"Yeah older than I though" He laughs

"How about you?"

"I'm 37 lass, lived a long life...I'm old"

"You're not that old come on, we're 12 years apart, I've got ex-boyfriends that were further apart in age with me."

He looks at me like he just heard the most tragic thing in the galaxy..."Sorry lass..."

"Mr Silver... trust me I'm alright, after my dad left I realized Jim needed somebody besides my mom and I couldn't keep investing myself in guys that were abusive and older... Daddy issues much right?" I give a weak chuckle to let the air becomes less tense...

He puts his arm around me somehow I feel like I should flinge but I don't, actually I relax a little "I'm really sorry ya had to go through a lot..."

"Mr Silver, please stop it, I admitted my mistakes I've paid the price and accepted that sometimes I just have to let life guide me..."

"Sadie..."

"We should head back Mr Silver..." I say

"Ya right..."

I start guiding the longboat back, we get off and I start tying the ropes, the air is tense "Mr Silver?"

"Yes lass?"

"I-I" I stutter "I want you to tell me... what are you thinking... I need you to be honest..."

"I'm no thinking nothing lass!" He sits down resting "It's your life."

I sit down in front of him, his legs spread open "You're lying, you feel pity, let's just get this straight out in the open so we can move on"

He sighs in defeat "Sadie... it just breaks me heart to think that ya were abused so young..."

"Well it shouldn't cause I lived through it, I got a few problems with drugs, but since dad left I'm clean"

"It's just it makes me want to punch the life out of those worms for what they did to ya, it wasn't right"

I blush and look down at my feet "Mr Silver I don't really get what you are saying...but... it makes me happy, please don't worry about me..."

He touches my face..."Lass..."

I look him in the eye for a few seconds before reality came back "You should bring Jim along, I never taught him how to ride a boat, he's going to love it..."

I get up and start heading for the kitchen... what the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

 **Jim**

My sister is washing the dishes while Silver took me on the most amazing thing ever! He taught me how to ride a long boat. We were just relaxing, I was telling him that I had some plans to change people's view of me...

"How was ya sister been doing?" He asks, strange why is he asking about Sadie?

"She's great, I'm glad nothing happened here." I respond

"No lad, I mean about her past, she told me about the older men and the drugs..." He seems to be having a hard time saying this.

She told him... she never talks about this, not even with me and I was there to witness everything "What did she tell you?" I ask annoyed.

"Not much Jimbo, just that, she well had some real issues."

"Why are you worrying about her? She doesn't need you worrying!"

"Lad I'm just trying to help"

Before I can answer something hit the ship "What the blast?!" Silver exclaims as we go upstairs.

"The star galatica has gone SUPERNOVA!"

"Men! Go to your life lines!" The captain orders

I run with Silver and then Sadie shows up too "What are you doing here?"

"I'm part of the crew right?"

Before I can order her to go hid herself, she starts listening to the captain's orders and doing them is she dumb or what

I follow her to try to protect her and Silver comes too, we're on a mast but then Silver falls trying to make Sadie stay on her feet.

"Mr Silver" She shouts grabbing his rope "What are you staring at help me Jim" I do as she says and start helping her pushing him

"Are you alright?" I ask him

"I'm ok, thank you lass, Jimbo" I look at my sister she seems relived almost too relived...

It turned into a black hole... we are going to die...

The captain seems to have a plan and she orders for us to open the sails again. After doing so we go down again I grab the mainmast like the other my sister comes up behind me and protects me with her body.

"It's going to be fine maggot, you'll see"

Silver comes right after and uses his body to protect both us...

We are alive... We survived I hug my sister in happiness "We did it Jim!"

Silver pats my back and gives me a thumbs up "Good job lad" He smiles at me

"We survived!" That's all I seem to be able to say

My sister hugs Silver and he hugs her back... I don't even care

"Mr Silver" The captain calls and they both come back down from the clouds, she blushes... I need to give her a talk... I'm not liking this... "I must congratulate you, it seems your cabin boy did a bang up job with those life lines"

Silver shoves me playfully and I shove him back... I didn't screw up...but then what comes up must go down...

Mr Arrow died... it was my fault... I thought I'd check every life line...I'm just a loser

* * *

 **Sadie**

It became dark... Jim... he wanted to be left alone... I figure after a few hours he had cooled his head and understood that it was not his fault. He didn't even want dinner.

"Jim" I call him, he's looking into the galaxy sitting on the shrugs "Saved you some stew... wanna go downstairs and eat?"

"I screwed up Sadie..." He responds lifeless

"Jim... you didn't screw up, you did the best you could do..."

"And still it wasn't enough!" He shouts

"Jim..."

"Stop it I just want to be alone"

Mr Silver comes up he doesn't say a thing... he just signals me to leave and smiles reassuring. I back away but hide to eavesdrop

Mr Silver starts talking to Jim, my brother is so upset... just when things were going well this had to happen...

Mr Silver started making a speech about how Jim had the "makings of greatness in him" and other things that Jim really needed to hear... He finally seemed to feel better, in least he smiled.

Jim needed that. After they hugged he left, Mr Silver stayed back "You have an heart" I say

"What?" He asks surprised "Were ya eavesdropping lass?" He gives a weak chuckle

"He needed that, you are a very good person..." I smile at him he seems to blush a little and I chuckle

"Ya brother just needs some guidance...He did a good job, he needs to know that."

"Thank you..."

"For what lass?"

"For just being there for him..."

His smile drops "Don't ya need someone too?" He seems to have a hopeful look in his eyes

"Mr Silver" I take one step closer to him "I'm fine... fortunately, thank you for protecting us... back at the black hole...Thank you for protecting me"

"You've been through so much..."He touches my face removing the hair that's in front covering my face.

"Mr Silver..."

He starts leaning in and I lean in too...

We kiss...

This is bad...


	6. Chapter 6-The night before

**Jim**

Silver's speech really made me feel better, maybe he's not such a bad guy after all, after all he was there for me and understood that I felt protective of Sadie to the point of listening to my fears of her being hurt. And she seems to trust him...He's the male figure I never had in my life.

The next morning I wake up earlier than usual. I go down to the galley, there's no one there maybe it's so early Silver hasn't awoken yet. I take a purp and start eating it. Should I wake Silver? Maybe I should go awake Sadie.

I go up to her chambers and knock... no response...I knock one more time nothing...I open the door... her bed is made... she's not here

"Sadie?" She doesn't respond I start running to go get help from Silver, what happened to her. I reach the galley again his chamber are at the end of the kitchen since he's the cook and then there's my sister, in the galley... Her hair's in the mess and she's not really properly dressed, I mean she's dressed just not fixed up yet.

"Hey Jim..." She says somehow carefully "How are you feeling?"

"Better why are you here ?" I ask a little paranoid

"I-I-I woke up earlier... and wanted to see the sky then got hungry"

"Why haven't you fixed yourself yet?"

She passes a hand through her hair to fix it a little "It's early..." She tucks her shirt in her pants "And you, are better you know from yesterday?"

"Yeah... sorry I took it out on you..." I look down in shame

She lifts my face through my chin so I'm looking at her "Hey Jim, trust me you have every right...to let out steam sometimes..."

I hug her "Thanks sis"

"Now get off me you maggot" She chuckles.

Then Silver comes out of his chambers and has a surprised look on his face. "Morning lass, lad"

"Morning Jo- Mr Silver" My sister says, what was she going to call him?

"Morning Silver, you know thanks for yesterday..."

"I meant it lad. Now what are ya doing here so early?"

"Got hungry, but I'm alright now."

He looks at my sister, kinda of worried, she's looking away from him "How about ya lass..."

"I could use some coffee before starting the chores" She says in a small voice

"You're ok sis?"

"Yeah... just woke up too early, still sleepy" She smiles at me...

"Ok. Just don't fall asleep on the job" I mock her

She sits up on the counter "Says the guy who fell asleep scrubbing a pot" She laughs and Silver also gives a weak chuckle as he hands her a mug full of coffee

"Shut up" I tell her. "Got anything for me to do Silver?"

"Uh... Ya can start on the deck if ya want"

"Ok, let me just get the mop"

I take the mop and go upstairs.

* * *

 **Sadie**

Stars, could this have been anymore awkward, why did Jim had to wake up early today. In the other hand I'm still not sure what to expect from last night. This morning after has to have been the most awkward I've ever had, and the night... well it was the most pleasurable night I have ever had, both mentally and physically. Oh my stars the physical part I blush at my coffee just thinking about it.

Silver isn't speaking...I don't know if I should say anything... what was last night? 2 friends taking away the sexual tension between them? Or something deeper...?

"Lass?" He starts

"Yes?" I look at him, he comes closer to me, oh stars my heart is beating fast. His hand goes the back of my head and he pulls me into a gentle kiss

He looks at me with a look I've never seen thrown at me before "John..." I call him like he told me

"I hope this old cyborg didn't disappointed ya last night" He smirks at me and I can just feel my face going red...

"Well... John... trust me I've never had sex like that before"

"I hope ya mean that in the good way." I take his collar and kiss him very deeply

"Trust me, I mean it in the best way" I smirk

 _The kiss was amazing I grab his neck after we let go to catch our breaths I just say "Do you want..."_

 _"If ya want" He looks at me hopefully_

 _I kiss even more forcefully this time and he just guides me towards his chambers I feel hot inside. Once we're inside we back away from each other a little to breath and think about this "Lass, are ya sure" I don't even let him finish his sentence I just jump and kiss him, he has me in his arms_

 _He puts me down so we can start taking off our clothes I take my shirt first, Mr Silver takes his pants and jacket, he's only in his boxers and shirt. I go in for one more make out scene and I take off my bra, he moves his hands to caress my not quite big nor quite small chest I let out a moan. He starts taking off my pants and I try to take off his shirts._

 _His large body is against mine he starts going for my neck. Oh my stars he's so good... better than any of the others... "Call me John"_

 _"What?" I ask, I didn't even heard it well, I'm so over my head here_

 _"Me first name Sadie, John"_

 _"John..." I moan. After much awaited foreplay I needed more "Please..."_

 _"What lass?" He asks in a soft tone_

 _"I want it, I want you in me"_

I wake up from my daydream about last night before I get all hot and bothered, and continue washing the dishes from breakfast. I start to think about how would Jim react... he's always worried about my man choices... but John... he's different... I eventually have to see what "this" is, but I know if he doesn't want me romantically he'll just tell me straight up and won't elude me...

But last night was amazing indeed... No matter how much I want to ignore it for awhile I can't

 _"Are ya sure lass? I mean ya did say you had a lot of... "Issues"."_

 _"John" I touch his face and kiss him "You're not them, and trust me this has nothing to do with the "issues" " I avoid saying the type of issues so I won't kill the mood, but we both know what type of issues it is "Please let me take all of you" I moan._

 _He kiss my neck and in one go he goes inside me, he's large, very very large. Not to mention his experience. I just can't stop moaning._

 _"Be careful lass, or they'll find out" He says softly and kisses me so I won't make a sound._

 _His body is type is very different from what I'm used to, not only because even though I dated a lot of other species I never dated a ursid, also because I never laid with a man as large as him, and I'm not exclusively referring to the down low. I kinda like this soft heavy felling on top of me... He's so amazing... and so gentle and brute at the same time._

* * *

 **Jim**

Sadie seems to be acting weird... She's doing her chores and all, but it seems like she's hiding something from me... I need to confront her.

I start going down the galley and hear laughing with Silver

"So Morph really did that?" They are back to back not looking at each other each one concentrated on their specific task

"Aye, this little guy is mischievous"

"Come here Morphy" She calls and then hands the little pink blob a piece of food she was cutting and he cuddles up to her face "I guess he took a shine on me too" she laughs.

"The little morphy always had good taste." He laughs

I guess I was worried for nothing... She seems happier, I'm happier too.. I guess this trip was good for both of us... even though the the chores are hard work.

At night Silver was telling his tales to the crew, he gave both me and Sadie warm drinks as we were sitting in the stairs listening to his many spacing tales, some of them probably "embezzled". Sadie must be liking those stories, she's looking at Silver with the most attention possible as she drinks from the mug.

She whispers to me "I'm gonna take a early night, goodnight maggot"

"Night monster" I whisper back, since all the crew men are here, I don't worry about letting her go upstairs alone...

Maybe when we come back everything will be great...

* * *

 **Sadie**

I lie to Jim and escape to Silver's chambers were I would be waiting for him, just like we planned. He doesn't take longer than half an hour and once he enters I smile and greet him with a kiss.

"Ya don't waste any time do ya lass" He chuckles through the kiss

"No" I throw him in the bed for him to sit down. I put myself on my knees, I want to do something for him... I start taking off his pants.

"Wait lass, what ya doing" I take him in my mouth. I've done this before but I never really truly wanted before...

He's so large and he's getting harder and it's almost impossible to take him fully in my mouth he moans in pleasure... he's holding out pretty well but he's grabbing his sheets so I guess he won't hold on much longer

"Sadie..." He says as he takes me off him "Why are ya doing this"

I look him straight in the eye and say "Because I want"

"Lassie, ya don't need to this for me."

"I'm doing for both of us, if you feel good I feel good, and I hope it's the other way around too..."

He kisses my cheek "Well then then I rather feel good another way..." He smiles and I smile back

We start taking off our clothes and doing the same pleasurable act of last night...


	7. Chapter 7-Scratch my back

**Jim**

I need to apologize to Sadie... I gave a hard time and accused her of flirting with Silver, I mean she was right I came off way too suspicious. And she was just repaying kindness to a man who was just trying to help us... Somehow I've been more motivated to work ever since that speech.

I haven't seen much of my sister since our works are usually different but today she was helping me mop the deck.

"I haven't seen much of you lately, Silver got you working too much at the kitchen, I bet you feel like you never left the inn right?" I chuckle

She doesn't respond it seems like she has her head up on the clouds "Sadie?"

"Uh, you said something Jim?"

"What the hell is the matter with you? Why are you so distracted?"

She seems embarrassed "It's nothing just, like, I just spaced out... like you never did that"

"I guess so... well I wanted to say sorry..."

"What for maggot?" She says with with a confused look on her face

"For... giving Silver a hard time and accusing you of flirting with him." She gets a strange look on his face..."Is something wrong Sadie?"

"It's just... you never apologize for anything" She seems like she's hiding something

"Hey, sometimes I can admit when I do something wrong." She seems to be holding the mop with more strength "Sadie, now I really need you to tell me what's wrong."

She looks me straight in the eye "Nothing's wrong" I can tell she's not lying, but she is hiding something "Jim, trust me you know when I'm lying to you, I can assure you I'm fine"

She's not lying "But you are hiding something for me..."

Before she can answer Silver calls her "Lassie, it's time to start the lunch!"

"Sorry Jim I have to go."

"But..."

"Duty calls" She says with a smile.

Sadie... what could have happen that you're not telling me...?

* * *

 **Sadie**

That was close... since when is that guy so suspicious...? It's been a week and a half ever since John and I did it for the first time... I do want to know were we stand. He doesn't seem to be just about the sex with me. We do have some funny conversations after doing it...He just puts me in a good mood even if I'm down there at the galley peeling 1000 potatoes.

Somehow even the quiet times down at the galley are pleasant with him... I'm falling way too deep for him. I'm really torn on what end he's like the men I've dated, significantly older and somehow suspicious... but he's also different he's caring and worries about me going into the right direction. I mean even before the sex he did worry about me.

I'm afraid of asking him... it can change everything between us... I don't want that.

"Is something on ya mind Sadie?" He asks and I go back down from the clouds and I cut my finger by accident

"Ouch" I exclaim.

"Let me see it" John demands I show him my left hand

"It's just a small cut, I just need a band aid and I'll be as good as new" He doesn't let my hand go, instead he just drags me to the sink "What are you doing?"

"Ya need to clean the cut, it's too deep, it's nothing much but it will keep bleeding" He opens up the water and places my hand underneath it and then hands me a piece of cloth used to clean the dishes "Just press it against the cut..." He leaves.

Is he really that worried for just a little cut... Does he really care that much about me? He comes back and hands me a band aid "Just fix that cut lassie, we need to keep cooking" He goes back to cooking

I smile and place the band aid, the cut wasn't bleeding so much anymore. "I can't slack off can I?"

He chuckles "No ya can't"

The room goes silent... I need to ask him...

"John..."

"Hey Silver done with the deck what's for me to do?" DAMN IT JIM!

I guess I just need to ask him later... in his quarters...

"Just start placing the plates Jimbo"

He leaves "John I want to ask you something..." He knows it's private cause I called him by his first name

"Sadie, we'll talk later..."

* * *

 **Jim**

Silver...I just can't believe I've finally found someone to help out, so I can move on from a boy to a man. Maybe I'll finally be able to be what my family needs, what Sadie needs...what mom needs...

The treasure will be a way to provide for them... no one will think I'm loser anymore... but the treasure is just halfway through the battle, will all that Silver taught me I can be someone to be looked up to. I will be a spacer, but I won't be like my father... I'll be there for my mom and sister

This voyage... is probably the best thing to ever happen to me...

For the first time I'm not loser... if only my dad was like him

He screwed up my sister... she was drug addict stars... She had to be a rock after he left... but no more...after we find the treasure no more...

* * *

 **Sadie**

I was standing in front of his door... like so many times this past week... but this time it was different... this could go 3 ways... we get everything clear and we keep "reliving" the tension between us; we can break everything up; or this can develop into something deeper...

I take a deep breath and open the door... he's smoking his pipe...

"Hey there lassie" He greets with a wink... he's always a charmer. I smirk at him

"Hey John..."

He can notice I'm restless..."So something's been bothering ya... care to share it?"

"I-I..."I breath in...then out and look him straight in the eye "I want to know what this is..." He looks surprised..."I just want to make sure we're on the same page, is this a scratch your back I'll scratch yours kinda of thing...?" I try to look non bothered by the nature of our involvement.

"Lassie I care for ya..."

"I also care for a lot of people and I don't have sex with them, in another hand you can have sex with someone you don't even care about..."

He comes closer to me, he already put down his pipe, he lifts my face and plants me kisses, gentle ones from my neck to my lips and then looks at me "Don't ya get it Sadie, Here I thought ya were the one with the marbles" He chuckles

"Maybe... I want to hear you say it..."

He sighs with a soft smile "Lass... this is more than just favors... this is more deeper...I like ya Sadie"

And like that I was being pulled into a kiss that warmed my heart...


	8. Chapter 8- Plans

**Jim**

I wake really early... I start searching for my boot, I can only find one... I'm so sleepy... Then something kicks me in the butt, I look behind me and there's my boot, flying "MORPH!"

He takes my boot away and I start running after him and get it. He enters the galley and I start searching for him as I put on my boot.

I see the barrel of purps and look inside, and one of them gets eyes "Got ya!" I get inside and grab him and then I hear voices... I stay quiet... and look through the small hole on the barrel

"Look what we're saying is that we are tired of waiting!"

"There's only 4 of them left!"

"We don't move till we get the treasure in hand!" Silver... but what's going on... he knows about the treasure?

"I say... we kill them now..." Scropp...

He grabs him by his neck and shouts at him "I SAY WHAT'S TO SAY! Disobey my orders again...like that little stunt ya pulled with Mr Arrow and so help me YOU'LL BE JOINING HIM!" It... it wasn't my fault? Scroop killed him...?

He lets his grip go as he throws him against the barrel I'm in "Strong talk... but I know otherwise..." He puts his hand inside the barrel to grab a purp and I hand him... "Me thinks you have a soft spot for the boy... and even softer for the girl...every night... coming to your quarters... forgot to let us in on the fun... Mr Captain...even the ship rocked..."

Sadie... and Silver... they...

"Now mark me the loot of ya! I care about one thing and one thing only... Flint's trove! You think I'd risk it all for the sake of some nose whiping little whelp and his sister?!" Silver "And Mr Scroop... the captain's toys are only his own UNDERSTOOD!?"

"LAND HO!" Onus shouts and they all go running upstairs...

How could he do this to us...to me TO SADIE...He knows exactly what happened to her... and he used her for his own sake...

"So I guess you know now..." I look behind me... Sadie...she's coming out of Silver's quarters...She's... so miserable looking...

"So that's what you've been hiding..."

"I should have listened to you... How could have been so stupid...? I actually believe he cared!"

"I was too... but...now we need to warn the captain." I start running and she comes after me but then Silver is on top of the stairs...

"Jimbo, Sadie playing games are we?"

"Yeah... we're playing games..."

I back away and Sadie does too. We are against the table next to each other, Silver's in front of us...

"I was never very good at games... always hated to lose."

I feel Sadie passing me a knife, I grab it with one hand and with the other my sister's hand and I drag her with me as I stab Silver in the pump of his cyborg leg "Well me too!"

I take her to the captain's office and we tell everything about the mutiny... she hands me the map as she gives everyone a gun. Sadie is still shaky...

We hear everyone on the deck... they are ready to attack us. Captain Amelia starts breaking a hole on the floor so we can escape. She and Delbert jump first. I go right after them and start running leaving my sister to jump last.

"Tie her up!" I hear Silver demand upstairs! They got her!" "And put he in my quarters, do not touch my toy... ya understand men?"

I need to go back "Mr Hawkins, we'll get your sister later, we need to leave immediately!"

Sadie...

* * *

 **Sadie**

They were not gentle they just thrown me in that small chamber John was in... the one where we shared so much, they just laugh at me... and lock the door...

Jim... He has to run... he can't be caught...he needs to find the treasure... but most importantly he needs to be safe.

I just hear commutation upstairs, I think they fired a laser cannon... Jim, Captain Amelia, Delbert...Did they...no stars no it can't be.

I'm holding back my tears... That fucking bastard! How could he lie to me... all we did all we shared...

 _I'm using his body as a pillow...It's a nice feeling... we are silent, sometimes we talk sometimes just stay like this. He's smoking his pipe I look up at him "Can I have a drag?"_

 _He looks at me... suspicious "Ya sure? Do ya even smoke"_

 _"John... you know I probably smoked harder stuff in the past" I chuckle but he just looks at me with a sad look._

 _"Ya sure it won't trigger something...?"_

 _I sit myself up on the bed covering my breasts "John, I've been clean for about 6 year, I've smoked cigars and cigarettes since then... is it something... harder than any of those?"_

 _He shakes his head "Nop" He hands me the pipe "Be my guess lassie"_

 _I take a drag and start coughing. He just laughs at me "Ya ok Sadie?"_

 _I just chuckle as I hand him back the pipe "I think I'll stay with the cigarettes"_

 _I re position myself so his flesh arm is underneath me...he holds me tighter to him I look at his cyborg arm...sometimes the connection between his body and the arm is reddish, but today it's more, I did grab his shoulder while doing it. He notices my staring. "Something bothering ya Sadie?"_

 _"Did..Did I hurt you today John?"_ _He looks at me confused "I grabbed your shoulder and now is very red...did it hurt when I touched it?"_

 _He passes a hand through my hair with a warm "It's nothing lass, ya lose a few things chasing a dream..."_

 _I give him a deep kiss "I'm gonna miss you John Silver... I don't want this voyage to end..."_

 _He grabs me with more strength "I know lass... but ya know it doesn't have to mean we won't see each other again..."_

 _"That's not the plan... I mean I have to go back to Montressor..."_

 _"Sometimes plans go ashtray..._

The door opens, it's John he's alone "You bastard! Where's Jim and the others what did you do to my brother!?" I shout

"Calm down lassie, he landed... I'm going now to retrieve the map..."

"Let me go! Fucking liar, bastard!" I just can't stopped cursing at him! He grabs my shoulder

"Blast stop shouting and listen to me!" I get quiet "Lass I didn't want it come down to this..."

"To what? Jim and I finding out that you're bastard, a no good man, that I'm your fucking toy?!" I just can't believe it... all those goddamn lies... I believe him at the time, why didn't I learn my lesson!?

"Sadie... I wanted to tell ya...I was going to ask ya to come with me...be the captain's wife" He looks at me with the same adoring look he gave me but not even that makes me fall for him anymore.

"Why should I believe you? After all you did... aren't you just trying to save your and I quote "toy"...you used me John... you're nothing but a low life...I actually believed you cared for me, for Jim... after that big speech you gave him... He's coming to save me, he's smarter than he seems you'll see..."

His cyborg eye turns red in rage "Now ya listen here..." He starts in his angry voice

"No! You listen! I'm not going to fall for it anymore LET ME GO!" I just start shouting and rocking my body trying to break free from the ropes

He just gets angry and angry I stop shouting when I hear a knock on the door "What blast do ya idiots want?!" John shouts

I hear Onus "Captain we are leaving in the long boats... who will stay on the ship to watch our prisoner?" He's scared

"Blast me" He leaves the room and locks it again. I hear through the door "Leave Scroop, make sure he doesn't touch me toy"

I knew it that motherfucking liar...

"Of course captain, sorry I interrupted your "fun" with the prisoner"

I guess he thinks he was trying to rape me since I was shouting all those things...


	9. Chapter 9- Right door

**Jim**

Morph turned into the fucking map! We are at the square 0 again! Stars know how Sadie is... We are at Ben's place, hidden away, captain Amelia is hurt... we are so fucking lost...

Ben is at the edge of the trove and starts shouting "Hey there's your friends, Hey guys! We are right here!"

"BEN!" Is that robot missing a few screws or is he that stupid?! They start shooting and I shoot back.

As I'm re charging my gun I hear Silver demanding the crew to stop shooting. He comes closer, limping... He asks to speak with me... I look at the captain

"Come bargain for the map doubtless."

"That means... he thinks we still have it!"

I go down to speak to him...

He sits down on a rock elevating his cyborg leg "Oh this poor old leg's downright snarky since that game attack in the galley" He chuckles... I stay the same... with a angry glare. He looks down "Whatever ya heard back there, in least... the part concerning ya...I didn't mean a word of it! If that blood thirsty lot thought I've got soft, they had gutted us both!" He just looks at me... with regret

"How about Sadie?" He said the part concerning me... but my sister... I cannot forgive who hurts her...

"Jimbo lad, trust me, I do care for her... she's more than a toy..." It's incredible how this guy can look so sincere when he's clearly lying. He doesn't give a shit about Sadie or me.

He puts his cyborg hand on my shoulder and pulls me closer to whisper "Listen to me. If we play our card right we can both walk out rich as kings"

"How about Sadie? How is she and I want her back."

"She's alright lad, she actually wants to stay... with me"

I shake my head "I'll believe it when she tells me face to face"

"Ok lad... ya get me the map, we get and equal part of treasure split and Sadie will tell ya what she wants to do."

It wouldn't be bad... It's a win win... but...no this man betrayed me, almost got me killed... our inn was destroyed by him... he tricked Sadie

"Boy, you're really something, all that talk about greatness, light shooting off my sails what a joke while you were fucking my sister!"

"Listen Jimbo"

"In least you taught me one thing right? Stick to it! Well that's what I'm gonna do! I'll make sure you don't seen one drabloon of MY treasure!"

"THAT TREASURE IS OWED ME BY THUNDER!"

"Well try to find without my map BY THUNDER!"

"Oh you still don't know how to pick your battles do ya lad? Now mark me, either I get that map by dawn tomorrow or so help me I'll use the ship's cannons to blast ya'll to kingdom come!" That liar... he's not getting the treasure or Sadie, there's no way she wants to go with him... I know my sister and she learns from mistakes...

* * *

 **Sadie**

Jim... it's night... were are you? Are you alright? Have you found the treasure...? I'm sorry you have such a useless big sister... Why didn't I jump sooner!

Jim... I wish you could hear me now...I don't want you to come, I'll get by, even if I have to die, please save yourself, rebuild the inn, make your life...I'm as good as dead.

I wonder what you are doing, how's captain Amelia and Delbert?

The door opens, did Silver come back already? Did they hurt Jim? It's Scroop, I just go to the corner that the bed makes with the wall, in fear.

"Cabin girlllllllll" He hisses. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life... what's he going to do?

He gets closer to me, I think I'm hyper ventilating "Don't come closer!" I demand but he just laughs at me...

"Finally I'm gonna get my revenge..." He uses his claws to cut part of my shirt and ends up giving a small but deep a little above my breast. I just hold my breath and close my eyes... stars kill me "I'll make you wish you're dead, and your little brother and cook aren't here to save youuuuuu"

He starts biting my neck, I feel like I'm gonna barf, I know this is completely stupid but I want John now...I want those warm embraces from him...

But.. before Scroop could go any further I hear a horn, what's going on?

"Blast!" He leaves the room to attend whatever's going on outside.

I'm so scared... I start crying...Jim...Mom...John...even after everything I want him with me I want him to take me away. I want to escape my life right now...

What's going on the lights went out, is it Jim ? He's going to get killed! The lights go back on again I take a deep breath, what can possibly be going on? Now I'm floating, the fake gravity was back. Jim, if that's you find me please!

There's silence... but then I hear a familiar voice call me

"Sadie! SADIE! WHERE ARE YOU"

"JIM I'M IN JOHN'S CHAMBERS! COME QUICKLY"

Morph comes through the key hole in the door and starts cuddling with my face "Morphy, you came to my rescue" I say with such happiness

Jim busts the door "Sadie!" He comes to me and starts untying me "Are you alright are you hurt?"

"I'm alright" I start touching my wrists, the rope was so tight

"What's that?" He said pointing to the blood rushing from the cut Scroop did to me.

"It's nothing... just a cut"

He rips some of the sheet and presses against my wound "Can you make a bandage?" He's so worried, I should be the one worried about him...

"Yes" He looks at me, unsure if he could get out the next words...

"Did... Scroop... you know...did he...?"

"You stopped him when the alarm went off, you save he was going to... you know"

"About that... that was BEN"

"Who's BEN?"

And like that a robot shows up to the door with a bunch of eletrical wires "Laser cannons disarmed Jimmy"

"What the hell?"

"I'll explain later, can you walk?" I nod and he helps get out of the bed "Let's get the first aid, I'm so sorry Sadie..."

"What for?"

"Not protecting you..." He looks down.

"HEY, Jim, everything's ok you did everything you could...?"

* * *

 **Jim**

I take Sadie back to the trove, she was already rolling her eyes at BEN's loud talking.

"Doc! We got it we got the map!" I go running to the dark side where Delbert was.

"Fine work Jimbo... Fine work indeed..." SILVER?!

"JIM!" They got Sadie! They got everybody.

"Ya just like me Jimbo, ya hates to lose" He laughs as he starts to try to open it... but he can't I just smirk at him in a condescend way. The crew lets me go as he hands me the map "Open it"

He points a gun at the captain and the doctor "I'd get busy"

"No Jim" Sadie says...and one of the crewmen points a gun at Sadie I open the map and a green light starts indicating the way

"Tie them up and leave them here what-" I close the map

With a defying look I state "You want the map you take me and Sadie"

"We'll take them all!"

* * *

 **Sadie**

As we arrived to the place the light indicated... it was nothing the crew was getting restless and they throw Jim to the ground. John looks at them and looks... worried... for Jim? And then he glances at me at my wound he looks angry... and also worried.

He's just a mix of emotions...

Jim places the ball at a deep on the ground and suddenly a portal to the Lagoon Nebula appears

Jim starts explaining what it was... it was portal to the galaxy that's how Flint stole the treasures!

John is restless and demands to know where Flint stashed the treasure and like that Jim opens the "right door"

What's in store for us now?


	10. Chapter 10- bye

**Jim**

I go through the portal first, my sister following me. Silver and the rest of the crew quickly follow. We look with our mouths opened...The loot of a thousand worlds... it really exists..

We go deeper into the place, I never seen so much treasure... well I've never seen treasure, period. The crew starts running...Silver just stays put... speechless before joining them... he just looks like he found the love of his life.

I can feel my sister taking a deep breath... She's going to forget him eventually...she's going to realize that being attached to him isn't a good idea.

I grab her hand after spotting what's probably flint's old ship, and it's full of treasure. I drag her as I whisper "Come, we are not leaving empty handed..."

I help her climb up the ship, she groins in pain "Are you okay? Does it hurt too much?" I ask her looking at the wound left by Scroop

"I'm okay... it just hurts a little" She gives a reassuring smile that is soon vanished by the sight of whatever's behind me "Jim is that...?"

I look and my mouth drops "It's Flint..."

"In the flesh... well minus the skin internal organs..."

As Ben keeps rambling I approach the skeleton

"So that's what greed does to a man... dying alone for what? A bunch of money he didn't even used..." My sister states

I look at his hand... it has something in it I break the skeleton fingers and it's a small mechanical piece, a little rusty. I look at Ben, that won't shut up and notice the space that's missing in his head... could this in my hand be his memory circuit.

"Ben stay still" I place the mechanical piece and Ben starts to malfunction

"Jim... what did you do? Sparks are coming out of him!"

Soon enough Ben called me down, his eyes were now blue... I guess it worked "You know Sandy, Jimmy I was thinking... WAIT I WAS THINKING! MY MEMORIES ARE BACK! I remember everything right to the moment Flint took my memory to never reveal his booby trap!"

"WHAT?!" Sadie and I exclaim.

Booby trap? The ground moves and I look behind me... the planet is going to get destroyed!

"Sadie! Ben, go get Dr Doppler and captain Amelia, if I'm not there in 10 minutes leave without me"

"NO I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT MY BEST FRIEND JIM!" I glare at Ben "Unless he looks at me like that"

"Jim, I'm not leaving you behind!" My sister says

"Sadie, I already screw up too many times, you are not going to die!"

"Jim..."

"Leave!"

She looks at me sadly and hugs me tightly "Be careful moron!"

I nod and as she leaves I start trying to get the ship to work.

* * *

 **Sadie**

As I start running with Ben and Morph I notice John approaching Flint's ship... this is not good, Jim!

I start running "Ben, I'll be right back!", I have a gun Jim gave me I have to protect him, he saved... he's my brother... even if it means hurt...John...

Jim has sword pointed at John, but it's useless... he knows Jim won't hurt him.

"Stop" I shout as I point the gun to him "Don't you dare hurt my brother!"

"Lassie..." He looks at me with regret...but then something hit the ship and the gun flies off my hand and I'm gonna fall but a large soft hand pulls me agains and bigger and softer body I look up JOHN?! He saved me.

I need to stop no don't get closer to his face... no don't kiss him

"Sadie!" I look down as I stop myself from doing an awful mistake

"JIM!" I shout, he's going to fall.

Silver puts me down in safety and I see that his robotic arm is holding on to the ship full of treasure and he extends his organic hand to Jim

"Grab it lad!" He demands at Jim

My brother tries but it's too far away. "I can't"

"I'm going!" I say and Silver pulls me away looks at the ship and states

"Oh stars" He lets go of the ship to save Jim...

He...gave up his dream... to save my brother.

"We have to leave" He grabs and puts me on one shoulder and Jim runs by his side.

After we cross the portal I look at John with such surprise once he puts me down

"Silver, you gave up?" My brother asks him

"Just a life long obsession Jimbo I'll get over it" then he looks at me fondly "There's stuff that are worth more..."

I blush but then we see the legacy and Ben shout "We got 2 minutes before the planet explodes!"

We climb aboard, John tries to butter up the captain but unsuccessfully. The ship loses one of it's sails this is not going to work... we won't be able to leave in time.

But then Jim has a plan, he's going to change the portal and we need to take the ship to the door. He starts to do an improvised solar surfer, John helps him.

He goes off, I go the edge of the ship, next to John. We stared so scared of what might happen to Jim if the plan doesn't work

Jim starts to fall "JIM!" I shout

"I know ya can do it lad" John muttered...does he really cares for us...?

Jim he back on the air, he's going to make it! And... we are at the Montressor port! WE DID IT

"John, he did it!" I shout as I look to him and jump in ecstasy in his arms as we kiss deeply. We break apart once we realize what happened.

"Sadie..."

"Can we..."

"Let's go downstairs..."

As we go down, John glaces back with a proud look at Jim... I smile

"John..."

"Sadie... I'm sorry for everything I did for ya..."

"When you said plans go ashtray.. that we might see each other even after the voyage... were you still thinking... about..."

"I wanted to take ya as my bride Sadie, ya perfect lassie" He touches my face and looks at me with...love "Ya as beautiful as the galaxy, as capable as any spacer I've met, ya smart... ya just everything Sadie."

I blush as tears come out of my face "John I..." I can't even let the words out of my mouth...

"I love ya too Sadie... even though it's been short I love you more than I've loved any woman in the galaxy" He kisses me deeply

"I'm going to miss you... I love you so much"

"What... if we run together... we'll take a long boat and we'll sail the galaxy together..." He looks at me hopeful...

I want that... but I know there's too much holding me back... "I can't leave..."

"We can take Jimbo, I'll train him to run a ship!"

"It's not just that...I have to do the right thing... I have the inn to help rebuild... I have"

He touches my face again and then pulls me into a warm embrace "I understand lassie... let me just tell ya... Sadie... ya the best thing to happen to me" I hug him back he takes a deep breath "So this is it..."

"This is goodbye but...I don't want to say it...I don't want to think I'll never see you again..."

"I'll miss ya Sadie... but I'm a no good man... ya need to move on..."

"Why is the wrong thing so appealing and the right thing so hurtful... I don't want to move on!"

He kisses me and puts his hand in his pocket... he takes something from it "Give me your hand lass"

He puts something in it I open my hand it's... a compass... with an S engraved on it "I love it, are you sure...?"

"Aye...well... I have to leave...but before I need to something" He looks hurt... and scared "Did that low life spider do anything more than that cut...?

"Jim arrived just in time..."

"I'm sorry...I should have taken ya with me..."

"It's in the past" I give him one last kiss and go up to the deck.

Later Jim comes back from downstairs "Sadie..." He says as he hugs me

"I'm proud of you..."

"Silver he...We said goodbye... Sis... he gave us some treasure and morph to rebuild the inn. He asked me to go with him... both of us... but as he told me I need to take the helm of my destiny..." Jim is smiling...

"I'm going to miss him..."

"Did you really loved him that much...?"

I nod "Yes... he's the one..."

Jim just hugs me as I break down and cry

John...thank you I'm going to miss you so much...

Little did I know this compass wasn't the only gift you gave me... nor the treasure... or Morph...

But that's for later...


	11. Chapter 11- What?

**Jim**

The voyage is over... Silver is gone and we're back... Captain Amelia is recommending to the Academy... we are going to rebuild the inn... I can't wait to tell mom!

Sadie is obviously sad... I know Silver wasn't probably her best match... but she did love him...

We get out of the ship and start looking for our mom. She has been staying with her sister, our aunt... who, to say the least, despises us. Well anyway we are going to have the inn rebuild so it doesn't matter.

We spot her and we run to her and have a group hug. We stand there for a minute till Morph comes out of my pocket and scares mom.

"That's just Morph" My sister explains

"Oh hello there" Morph cuddles up to her face.

We go back to our aunt's place. She went to work we have the house to the 3 of us. We sit down at the table.

"Tell me everything!" She says as we sit down at the table.

We proceed to explain what happen, I talk briefly about Silver, never mentioning his name. Soon enough there would be wanting signs for his name... and let's just say that if she found out that her son took a shine to the pirate captain it would be bad for her mental health and also... mentioning Silver I was scared Sadie might also refer to her romantic history or just say that she was in love and her daughter falling in love with the pirate captain would be worst than her son taking him as a role model/father figure.

But not to my surprise, Sadie just said that he helped her a lot, taught her to cook. Mom didn't seem to notice the sadness in her voice.

"What happened to him? I'd like to meet the man who influenced my son to the Academy" She asks

"Well...He had to leave..." I said, rubbing my neck

"Why?"

"Mom, there were pirates on the ship... they organized a mutiny... if he stayed he could have been accused... even though he was just a escape goat..." She lied...to mom...

"I understand... that's such a shame... maybe the charges will be dropped. By the way wasn't captain talking about another pirate escaping? The one who organized the mutiny and all?"

I look at Sadie... she's trying so hard to not freak out... "Well mom, he also escaped...also."

"Mom... moving on... even though... the planet and the treasure got destroyed... that friend of ours he gave us this, besides Morph" I take from my pocket the treasure given by Silver, mom's mouth drops

My sister grabs one of her hand and I grab the other "We are going to rebuild the inn..." She smiles

Sadie gives a weak smile "Yes...

And like that, the very next day mom got some contractors, architects and whatever more to start rebuilding the inn in the same place of the old. We haven't seen our aunt yet, she arrived very late last night and left before dawn.

Sadie began cleaning the house as soon as she woke up, she claimed that aunt Janet would start getting bitchy about us doing nothing. I had to meet Captain Amelia to start enrolling the Academy. I asked her to come by... with all that happened with Silver I don't want Sadie alone...

Stars know what she might do.

I started cutting and preparing the ingredients like my sister told me... she was preparing lunch for when aunt and mom came back.

She started cooking after she finished with the house... being the only place left to clean the kitchen. She has been pretty much quiet all morning, only saying some orders.

I'm sitting at the table "Sadie..." I call

"What Jim?"

"I know it's only been one day... and I don't expect you to be at your best right now... but isn't something I could do?"

"Do you think he loved me?"

"What?" I say... a little surprised

She puts the spoon down and looks at me "John... do you think he loved me?"

"Uhhhh..."

"No bullshit Jim... please tell me what you think..."

"I'd like to think he loved you... I mean he saved you, he saved me... he asked us to come with him...If he didn't want that would he even suggest it?"

"I guess you're right... but... love is something different..."

"He loved you Sadie...I mean I saw the way he looked at you... No other guy ever looked at you like that...If it weren't for the charges he would be here! You know it. As much as I don't like him for you... he has a good heart... he's the closest I ever had to father Sadie... I don't hate him."

"To me... he's the one that got away..."

* * *

 **Sadie**

I'm putting the lunch on the table aunt Janet and mom should be back any minute now. I order Jim to set the table. I told him that I didn't want aunt Janet bitching... but honestly I cleaned the house cause I want to distract myself... to not think about John... what if I told mom that the famous pirate captain is also accused of stealing her daughter's heart...

I hear the door open is aunt Janet.

"Aunt Janet, welcome back, thank you so much to let us stay. Jim and I took the liberty to start cleaning and prepared the lunch"

"Thank you so much" Jim says

"Well it was the least you could do since you kids destroyed your own house... I'm surprised you haven't gone to jail yet you two." It started

I take a deep breath and sit at the table "Mom must be almost home, let's wait a few more minutes" Jim says trying to change the subject

"Stars forbid if my life changes because of a stupid mistake" Why is she still like this...?

"Hello kids, Janet"

"Hi" We all say together, aunt Janet's being the most sarcastic one. She sits down with us "The inn is going to start being re build in 3 days!" She says excited.

"That's amazing mom!"

"Congrats mom."

"Yeah yeah you fixed the mistake your kids made, how about we start to eat? I have to work unlike some people"

We start to eat in silence... mom tries to take the tension away by saying "So, the kids just came back from a long voyage don't you want to know anything about it Janet?"

"I guess."

We start telling some of the good stuff, tried to avoid the pirate topic as much as we could, also we didn't mention my wound that was now covered by my clothes. And then Jim stopped talking and I decided to continue

"Actually aunt, Captain Amelia is coming by today, Jim is being recommend for the Academy"

"Really? I knew this kid would end up in the army if not jail, I mean those are always the last two resorts for "problematic kids" "

Why? Why is she always putting us down what did we ever do to her? I'm trying to keep myself calm, it's always like this with aunt Janet, she treats us like shit and since mom is younger she just lets her walk all over her...

"Janet with all do respect, I know this is your house and all but my son is going to the Academy, not as a last resort but because they think he's capable of great things."

"How many arrest did he have?"

"Like the past has to make everything good in future bad, Jim is great, always has been he just needed help!" I snap, I don't like her way of talking about my brother

"And you have so much going for you."

"Excuse me?"

"Drug problems, minimum education, and that little wound there, what did you do sell yourself on the ship? Were they too rough on you? And were are you going to end working in that inn till the end of your life probably with 3 kids and no husband or baby daddy"

Jim bangs his hands on the table "You can say whatever you want about me, but don't you dare talk about my sister or my mother!"

"Jim..." Mom says.

"Sadie let's go" He grabs my hand and whistles for Morph to come with us.

We went to the place were the inn was burned to the ground. We sat in a nearby rock. We just stared at the sky...I wonder how far away John is from us now...

"I'm sorry I freaked out" He says

I ruffle his hair "It's okay... she was getting on my nerves anyway..."

He hugs me "I'm sorry I'm going to leave you..."

"You are going to do great things at the Academy... it's for a good reason... I'll get by...you know we do have to come back... Morph will get hungry eventually" I chuckle.

"Let's go" He says as he gets up.

* * *

 **Jim**

1 month has passed. We had an open talk with mom and aunt Janet...I was going away so I wanted to make sure they would be fine. She agreed to not make as many remarks about our lives.

Every weekend I'm home I ask her if she's okay, my sister just responds that all she does is clean and go see if the inn is going well, Sadie wants to leave our aunt's house... I don't blame her... I mean aunt Janet it's a handful... to say the least. She's so hard to handle that she has been getting sick...

I'm in my uniform, it's kinda like a general marine uniform, dark blue with a a white t-shirt underneath.

It's the 3rd Saturday of the second month in the Academy... it's been exactly today 2 and a half months since we said goodbye to Silver.

Sadie just looks at her compass to remind herself of what she lost...

I arrive, Sadie is in the couch, laying she looks so tired and sick

"Sadie are you okay?" I ask her

"Yeah... welcome home Jim" She tries to get up but faints and I grab her before she hits the ground

"SADIE!"

* * *

 **Sadie**

Were am I? What are these lights so bright?... I was on the couch when Jim arrived then...I fell? What's going on?

I can even see straight or listen well. I think there's 3 people here. I only see spots and mumbles

"...According to our exams...a little over 11 weeks maybe 12...dehydrated...vitamins to help...has 2 weeks if..." I shrug "Look who's up"

The spot comes closer to me... I'm seeing a little more clearly and listening to... I'm in a hospital... that spot is a doctor "How are you feeling?" She asks, she a cat creature... like Captain

"Dizzy, but a little better than a few seconds ago..."

She smiles "That's normal Sadie, do you know what happened?"

"I was laying on the couch, I guess I was there for too long and when my brother came I got up too quickly and fainted"

"Well, that did happen but for a different reason, Sadie..."

"Doctor? Can I break the news? Maybe she'll take it better listening from me."

Everybody nods, the doctor and mom leave...What's going on am I dying?

I sit up "Jim, what's going on?" He looks down at his feet and hands me a small picture "What's this Jim?"

"That little white spot there... that's your baby, you're about 11 weeks pregnant..." What? I look at the picture again... a baby? "Hey in least... you got someone to remind you of Silver and keep you company" He gives a weak chuckle

"It might not be...his..."


	12. Chapter 12- Who's

**Jim**

What...? Not Silver's... but... "Sadie, no bullshit tell me what happened on the ship right now!" I demand not really sure if I wanted to hear the answer. "Was it Scroop? Did you lie to me when I you said I arrived just in time?"

She looks regretful, what in the stars happened "Jim... I was drunk he was drunk... it was a late night it was before I had even began anything with John"

"Sadie... why didn't you tell the captain? Did you tell Silver? Did you talk with the guy?"

She shakes her head "I didn't even think about it till this moment... cause... I might have sex with him."

I get up from the chair and put my hands in my face "Sadie what do you mean might?"

"I was drunk, he was drunk, I only know I woke up next to him, he never said anything neither did I. I chose to ignore it, to think I didn't get laid with him! Anyway he died on the treasure planet"

"Who was it?" I sigh

"Turnbuckle..." She hides her face in shame...

"Can you do the math? Is it really possible for him to be the father?"

"I don't know, you said I was 11 weeks? I guess... it could be John's but...I don't know Jim... " She looks like she's about to cry...

I sigh "In the meantime, mom asked me what happened on the ship, if you were raped, anybody tricked you... you know the drill. I told her you should tell her, it was not in my place to tell your life"

She nods... almost lifeless "Is it bad that... I... actually care who the father of my baby is?"

"Sadie..."

"Jim... I'm serious I actually think I won't love him if it's not John's..." She's so scared...

I hug "Sis... it's okay... if mom can love the product of that bastard that left us behind... I'm certain you can love this kid."

She hugs me back "Jim... I... I'm scared..."

"Don't be... everything will be alright..."

"He won't have a father... even if it's not Turnbuckle's, John is not here..."

"You'll figure it out... we turned out alright" I give a weak chuckle

"Thanks Jim..."

 **Sadie**

Pregnant... 11 weeks, almost 12... would John had stayed if I knew it back then? Would I have followed him?

John you are the love of my life... I know I won't hate my child if it's not yours... but I selfishly want it to be... I want another piece of you, in a way it will be painful to be reminded of you every day... but to know that our love created life it's... strange... it's a warm feeling...

I indicated Jim to let mom and the doctor in. "So... I imagine you must have some questions...?" The doctor says

I nod and look at mom... she's such a mix of emotions... not sure whether to be happy and excited or sad and worried

"Well before... Sadie... I have to ask you some questions myself...personal ones... I can ask your family to leave the room if you want."

I shake my head "It's okay...They can stay"

"Ok then, Sadie... this first one is...well... it was brought to my attention that the conceiving was made during a voyage...with pirates..."

"Doctor can you just spill it out?" I say it doesn't take a genius to know what she getting at

"Were you sexually assaulted?"

"Nop, totally consensual Doc, any other questions?"

"Excuse me, consensual?"

"Yes, you know... we both wanted it, we did it I can put it any simpler, moving on"

"Ok... do you have any idea of how you want to proceed regarding this pregnancy"

I roll my eyes "I would like to keep it." I look at mom, looking for any indication of how she might be feeling at this exact moment. She has a soft smile on her face...is that good? "Well doctor... I would like to know if I may keep the picture, also...of what I should take, any medical advise..."

She smiles "Of course you may keep it, I'm going to give you some vitamins, just try to keep yourself off stress and on a good diet."

"Thank you"

She nods and then turn to leave but stops herself "Oh also, I need to know the species of the dad, you know the growth may be different, you may have different body reactions just so we can keep you and your baby healthy."

I look at Jim... scared... not really knowing how to respond "I...don't really know..."

Mom face's drop "Sadie, it's okay you can say the truth."

I take a deep breath "There were two men... one of them I don't know if I had sex with him...I got drunk woke up next to him I was dressed but...it might have happen"

I just look down in shame...I'm such a screw up

"Well... we can have an ultrasound in 3 weeks and see if we can take a sample to test it, or maybe the ultrasound will be able to tell us what species it is, what are the... well... "candidate" species."

"Octopolis and Ursid" I say.

"Well, if it's Octopolis the labor should be easier, as well as the pregnancy, if it's Ursid you may have some troubles..."

"What kind of troubles" Jim asks all worried.

"Well Ursid babies tend to be slightly bigger and the human body may not be able to carry it to term, meaning we may have to do a early birth."

"But everything it will be okay?"

She nods "It should be... well we would like to keep you here for another 2 hours for observation, just to make sure you're ready to go home."

I nod "Okay..."

"Well, you two can stay if you want, just try to not give our mama to be too much stress" The doctor chuckle.

After she left the air was thick... I can't even look mom in the eyes... What must she be wondering right now? She probably thinks I'm a huge slut, I mean I don't even know the father of my baby, and the man I love is a wanted pirate.

She comes closer to me and grabs my hand I look to her "Honey... everything will be okay"

Tears start forming in my eyes... I hug her so tightly and she hugs me back in a protective embrace "I'm so scared mommy"

She rubs my back "Hush Sadie... we'll work everything out..."


	13. Chapter 13- It's

**Sadie**

I was back home... after the two hours of observation I was released...Mom... she didn't ask any questions about the guys that could be the father of my baby... she just held me and calmed me down... Looking bad I feel stupid for not even thinking I was pregnant, for star's sake I had miss my period these last 2 months, this was going to be third... Gosh my boobs were getting bigger, why did I have to be so stupid. I'm laying in my bed, I look at the picture they gave me of my baby... so small...To think, that maybe John and I created life...

 _Hey there little guy...or girl, sorry I cried earlier, it's just I'm scared. I just want you to know that I'll make a lot of mistakes...but I love you so much and I can promise that I'll do the best I can_

I hear a knock on the door "Come in" I say

It's mom "Hey Sadie, how are you feeling?" She asks as she sits on the edge of the bed.

I sit up "Better, less exhausted."

"Have you been drinking water like the doctor said?" I nod "That's good, I don't want you doing any hard work young lady, you need to save your strengths." She places her hand on my belly "Too bad it's too soon to feel it kick" She gives me a warm smile.

"I'm sorry mom..."

"For what honey? This baby? For star's, Sadie I don't care! I mean I'm going to be a grandmother! She says excited.

"I'm going to have to raise this baby alone, I don't even know whose is it!" I say almost crying.

"You'll know it very soon the ultrasound will tell us, if not well the tests will say it. Also on that topic... once you find out I think you should visit the father at prison, I know you two won't end up together... but Sadie he deserves to know..."

My face becomes a mix of angst and sadness "Mom... he's not in prison... any of them...one of them died back in treasure planet..."

She looks so sad, like she mourning the lost of someone she didn't even knew "Well... how about the other...?"

I take a deep breath... should I tell her that the other baby daddy is the terrifying cyborg every news paper has a wanted sign with no picture and a lousy description? "Mom, he was one of the few people who were able to escape..."

"Was he the mentor Jim speaks so highly of?" She as such a serious expression as she asks me that

I just start crying again..."I love him so much...why?! Why did I have to have sex with that other guy! I want him back I want to hug him again"

Mom hesitates hugging me but does so any way. "Was he... really that special to you?"

"I'll never love anyone as much as I loved him... he was the best thing to happen to me. And now I'm all alone!"

"Hush honey... you are not alone you got me, the baby and Jim... we'll help you out..."

"Thank you so much...

 _I just keep crying baby, it's probably just hormones don't worry it's not you. I actually would like to give you a different life than mine... I wanted for you to have a father, someone better than mine. I didn't really knew Turnbuckle so if he's your father... I'm so sorry, I wish I could tell more about him. I wish John Silver was your father, well he might be. He would be a great father... I know it. He's the most amazing man I've ever met, even if he's a pirate, even if he betrayed me he... well John fixed everything... saved both me and your uncle Jim. You know I love you... regardless of who your father is...I'm going to do my best...I'm sorry for every mistake I'll make...please don't hate me..._

There's one week left before I know whose baby it is... maybe it won't be the very next week, if the ultrasound can't make of physical characteristics then they have to take a sample... I don't really want that I'm afraid it will hurt the baby. Mom has been great so far, she understood me not wanting to tell aunt Janet about the baby, she said that she understood "Aunt Janet will just give you unnecessary stress and you can't have any of that right now, anyway just 3 more months and we can move into the personal space of the inn"

The rebuilding of the inn has been for about 3 months now, they started from a little added space in the back, a small house that was annex to the rest of the inn, with 4 rooms and 2 bathrooms for us. They said it would only take about 5 months. I was trying really hard to hide my growing belly, that was now noticeable. I didn't want aunt calling a slut, a pirate whore or what else her brain could come up. Why does she hates so much...?

 _I'm going to tell her about you eventually little baby... but not now... not when I'm so close that she can hurt us with her words..._

...

It was the day... the ultrasound day... I'm so scared... will I hate the baby if it's not John's, will I ever be able to tell mom that the famous John Silver is the father of her grandkid?

So many questions...I only want this to end...not the baby thing but the doubts, the worrying, the shame...I just want to try to be a mother for this kid...

I lay on the bed... they ask me to pull my shirt up, mom is grabbing my hand reassuring that nothing bad could come from knowing who the father is.

The gel is cold, I flinge, the doctor starts rubbing the ultrasound thing around my belly looking for my child. I look on the monitor scared of the results. I finally see some sort of figure there... it's hard to make sense of what it is.

"Well, we found you baby Miss Hawkins." The doctor states "It's still too soon to tell the gender, I mean you are only about 14 weeks pregnant, but I think I can tell the species"

"Really?" I ask surprised to know that even thought it's only been 14 weeks they can tell physical characteristics. It's only 3 months and a half of pregnancy. I mean... I'm pretty sure it might be John's it would make sense since it was the night before the mutiny, but some species' sperm take longer on conceiving and stay alive for weeks so Turnbuckle is still a candidate.

"Yes, do you want to know?" She asks me carefully, I nod "Okay then this baby is mixture of human and..."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 _Ok then, so much chapters will be just Sadie, maybe Jim will come around once in a awhile but 90% will be Sadie. I would like to know if u have any suggestions for what you want to happen next. What would you like to read?_


	14. Chapter 14- the answer

**Sadie**

So much is going through my head in such a small amount of time. So many questions, John... I wish you were here... if it's not yours would you still be by my side? Or would you leave me? Even if it's yours would you stay for me or it? John I know you said you loved me... and I love you too but to think that I might never see you again... You said you wanted to make me your bride, if I went with you would that have happen? Would we be sneaking in clinics so we could check the baby's health.

John... whatever happens I hope you forgive me... for not knowing, for maybe this baby not be yours, for you never knowing that you have a child...

 _I'm so sorry baby, I know I keep telling you sorry, it's just I can't forgive myself. I want to be the best mom I can. I know I can be it without your father...Whoever he is, I know my mom did the best she could and both me and your uncle Jim screw up. But this is my chance to prove to my mom, your grandma, that I can be someone to be looked up to. I want to do you right, I want you to be happy and not go through the same bad stuff I did. I love you my dear baby I really do..._

 _But you do have family regardless, and I know your grandma already loves you just as much as I do, and your uncle Jim... he's going to teach how to do stupid things I correct myself, dangerous thing... but I know he means well... You are going to have so much fun with him I know it because he was the best little kid I've ever met... well you are going to be the best once I meet you._

* * *

 **Jim**

Sis told me she would be finding out the father of her baby today, I really want it to be Silver's. I know it will probably be hard on her, to be reminded of the man she loves but cannot see but if it's not his then she'll have a constant reminder of someone she didn't even care about. Somehow I feel like Silver would have stayed, when we told him about our father he seemed to despised his actions so that must mean that he wouldn't do the same. Silver had a reason to leave unlike Leland. Leaving a wife and 2 kids. Sadie was such a mess back then, he knew about her drug problem, older men that beat her up and he did nothing. Silver he's a father to me but to Sadie he's the love of her life and couldn't be happier if they stay together... but unfortunately it doesn't work that way.

Even though he's a good person, he's still a criminal. Rumors have come around, that he's barely even human and he's covered in robotic parts, what's an exaggeration, but still it means he actually passes by on the down low. Here on the Academy we're already preparing to look for criminals so of course I've been keeping tabs on Silver, in just this 3 months almost 4 he already found a name for himself, steal after steal some of them not even were reported to the news so Sadie doesn't know, I thought of telling her but with the baby drama going on I'd figure I'd keep her in the dark for the time being,

Sadie has always been strong but right now... she's never been so vulnerable like right now... I just hope anything happens to her. I'm sorry sis, I wish I could be there with you... only I know what's going on in your head... Only I know how important it is for you to have someone who knows a bit of what happened to you...

I'm sorry Sadie, I'm sorry little baby... my future niece or nephew...

* * *

 **Sadie**

This is it there's no going back right now, my grips my hand tighter in support, I look at the monitor trying to see if I can figure it out before the doctor says it in vain. I just can't understand what's in front of me.

"Here's the head, the body..." The doctor kept pointing before saying what species my baby is. Please just tell me already the pain of not knowing is too much

But I wonder if the answer it's not what I want it to be... will the pain be worse?

"And the baby is a mixture of human and..." The doctor started looking more carefully at the screen

 _This is it baby, we are going to find out who your father is, I'm sure Turnbuckle was a good guy driven by greed like John and every other man on that ship. Like Flint, but Turnbuckle and Flint died for greed, John had a change of heart because he saw what truly matter... love rather than fortune that could kill you. Maybe one day you'll meet him as a father or just the greatest love of your mother's life... I wish it for it to be both... I would be proud to be carrying John's baby. Either way you're **my baby** and I'll love you forever and always... Don't ever doubt that little kid. I can't wait to have you in my arms... I don't know how you will look like but in my eyes you'll always the most beautiful baby of this galaxy. Again I'm sorry for all of the mistakes I'll make... you know I don't mean it, I'll just try to do the best I can and hope it's enough_

"And the baby is a mixture of human and..."


	15. Chapter 15- Not one more day!

**Sadie**

...ursid" The doctor finishes. A relived feeling comes to me followed by guilt. Am I really relived that Turnbuckle isn't the father? No, I'm just relieved cause I can talk about my baby's father to it when it grows up "Is something wrong Miss Hawkins?" The doctor asks me

I shake my head "Nothing doctor, so is there anything I should be careful?" I ask trying to change the subject

"Well, we are going to keep it a close monitoring, usually the hybrid of a ursid with a human is not really compatible specially if the mother is human..."

"Why is that?" My mom asks, worried.

"Well as I said before ursid babies tend to be bigger which means it will have to be born a c-section before full term which mean underdevelopment of the internal organs"

I start to worry "But the baby will live right?" I swallow in dry

"It's possible, you shouldn't worry right now, we'll cross that bridge when we need"

"Doctor, please tell me from the births you seen what happened...?"

"I've only ever heard of 3 in Montressor and those were between 15 and 20 years ago, only two survived..." I take a deep breath while cleaning the gel from my belly "The technology has improved since then, honestly I believe there's a good chance."

I get up from the bed and just say "I know there is, I'm fighter, it's father is a fighter, I know it will fight to survive..."

* * *

 **Jim**

"Hey sister, how are you feeling" I arrive home after a few weeks of staying in the Academy during the weekends. Sadie wrote to me saying that the baby it's Silver. That was 2 weeks ago. Sadie is laying down on her side. Her belly has grown a lot. I hardly believe she's already 4 months pregnant. She's been able to hide it from aunt since she uses a lot of baggy clothes.

"Tired and feel fat, probably like every pregnant woman on the galaxy." She responds with a light chuckle as she turns to lay on her back, she's rubbing her swollen belly

"Can you feel it kick yet? I know it's early but..."

"Yeah, wanna feel?" She asks taking my hand and place it on her belly. After awhile I feel it kick

She smiles to which I respond with a light chuckle "Are you still missing...?"

"Of course Jim" I help her sitting up since she's struggling "It's been four months since I saw him... And it's not like the baby helps me forget him."

I sigh "I'm sorry you have to go through this..."

"It's okay Jim... it's not your fault."

"But..."

"No buts Jim, look I just want to keep this on the down low for the next two months when I move back into the inn with mom. I just can't handle whatever aunt Janet is going to say."

I hug her "Everything will be okay will see."

 _Hey Silver, how's it going you old scallywag... Are you thinking about me? About Sadie? Are you worried about her? Well she's doing the best she can taking in account everything that's going on. She would probably would prefer telling you rather than me telling you. She loves you so much. Would you come back if you could? Not for the baby but for her? Cause you truly love her... She needs someone to help her and I'm not going to be able to always do that she needs you. You taught me how to stop being a boy and be a man, but I still haven't grown to someone that Sadie can rely. And she doesn't need me she needs you._

 _Too bad you'll never hear these thoughts..._

* * *

 **Sadie**

I've been eating so much, this baby is going to kill me, at just four months gestation I look like I'm about 7, now I know what the doctor meant when she said the baby would grow bigger. I won't be able to hide for much longer. Honestly I've started avoiding aunt Janet

 _No baby, it's not because I'm ashamed of you, aunt Janet is mean and I don't want you to feel bad because of her mean words... You are so big now... The doctor said that after you're born you'll be growing at a normal rate since you are half human, she said that the pregnancy just develops differently._

 _Stars I hope one day you will meet your father and he can make you his special stew I'm sure you'll love it. I know how to make it, but his is better. What? you're kicking? Are you already hungry to taste the stew? Hush little baby, I'm sure he'll come back..._

* * *

 **Jim**

We are sitting having breakfast, Sadie seems to be always the first one to arrive and the last one to leave so she can hide her belly underneath the table. Aunt Janet is reading the newspaper

"Ush"

"What's wrong?" Mom asks

"Well that criminal your hollingans left go just stole another ship, the man machine John Silver"

Sadie doesn't look up from her food just chooses to ignore it

"Well aunt, he is the pirate king, we are just kids, it's not like we could have done much..."

"Uhg, whatever I bet you two even helped him escape that good for nothing man."

"Aunt, the Academy is on top of that"

Sadie gets up and starts washing her plate. Aunt looks at her with surprised open eyes. She gets up and grabs Sadie's wrist "Young lady what's the meaning of this?!" She shouts

"Janet let her go" Mom interjects.

"Not even half a year back and already pregnant? And is your mother aware of this?"

"Yes Janet I am, now let Sadie go."

"Now where's the father of this creature?"

"Janet!"

"He left... he was one of the men that were able to escape trial like John Silver..." Sadie's voice is death like...lifeless...

"I knew it you would whore yourself to those pirates!" She raises her hand and slaps her I grab her before she can fall

"ARE YOU CRAZY HITTING A PREGNANT WOMAN?!" I shout, angry as hell

"She's nothing but a spaceport floozy"

And like that I grab Sadie and storm out

"Jim! Were are you taking her?!" Mom shouts

"To the hospital! Were they'll be safe!" I shout back.

She can't stay one more day in that house...

* * *

 **Author's note**

 _Again I would love to know what you want to happen next, how Silver will enter their lives again you know the drill_


	16. Chapter 16- help

**Jim**

I arrive at the hospital carefully dragging Sadie in. I go up to the counter "Excuse me, my sister needs a check up immediately she almost fell to the ground she's 4 months pregnant" I demand Sadie just grabs my arm tighter, scared.

"Just a moment sir." The lady says.

I nod "Thank you"

"Jim..."

"Is something hurting?" I ask, worried

She shakes her head "I'm fine Jim... there's no need."

"Sadie, there's no way I would let you stay there! You were slapped by her! What if you had actually fall!" I scold her

"We're ready for you" The nurse says

We go in, I help sis getting on the bed. She pulls her shirt to reveal her pregnant belly. The doctor comes in "Hello Miss Hawkins, I can see you brought your brother, how are you Jim?"

"Fine Doc, thanks." I respond.

"So what seems to be the problem? Have you been feeling any pain?"

My sister looks at me in search for an answer I just spill out the truth "Our aunt slapped her, I caught Sadie before she fell, still I'd figure I'd bring her in..."

"Well I don't think anything happen, but I'll check it. Better safe than sorry"

She starts rubbing something on Sadie's belly after she put some sort of gel on it. The doctor has a very serious look on her face as she looks at the monitor.

"Well doc?" I say

"It doesn't seem to be anything wrong, heart beat is normal... still I don't really like the idea of sending her back home..."

"Doctor I'll be alright" Sadie starts

"Don't listen to her, look doc can you keep her under supervision at the hospital tonight? I mean there might be something bad... as you said better safe than sorry"

She sighs "Well Jim, I do want to keep her her, but that's because of what might happen at home, but I can only keep her under one night. How can I possible send Sadie home tomorrow knowing what is happening at home."

"Hey stop talking like I'm not here. Doctor I can handle myself and Jim, I'm the older so stop treating me like a baby."

"I'm not treating you like a **baby** , I'm treating that **baby** like a baby." I state pointing at her belly

She sighs and before she can object the doctor interjects "Sadie, it's not just you anymore, you will stay tonight. Jim can you come by tomorrow, so we can talk about some place where your sister can stay."

"Doctor I'm moving out in 2 months there's no need to worry."

"Yes, yes there is. I'm not leaving you here with that lunatic who slapped you!" I scold her once again.

"Ok, but you'll see tomorrow everything will be okay."

"We'll see about that..." I say.

* * *

 **Sadie**

Jim why do you always have to try to protect me... I feel so useless, I know what aunt Janet did could have really hurt me and the baby but I want to be able to handle myself, I don't wan to rely on my littler brother... I did that so many times before, I can't do that, I'm going to be a mother I need to take responsibility! Jim... stop worrying.

 _Hey little baby, well you're not so little anymore. You're growing everyday. Soon I'll be able to hold you in my arms. Sorry I didn't defend you earlier, they were talking about your father, that's a soft spot for me. Ugh, you kicked like earlier. I guess you know the pirate king is your father that's why you're kicking. I'm going to stop whining about him not being here. He had good reasons, all I ask is for you not to hate him, he loves you. He doesn't even know you exist but I know he does. He loves me too and that's why you exist._

"Sadie?" I hear a soft knock on my hospital bedroom door.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I'm surprised, I'm sure Jim told her I was alright.

"Seeing how are you doing, how's the baby and also to apologize." She looks like she's been crying. Aunt Janet... Jim... what happened.

She comes closer to me and sits in the chair next to my bed "Fine mom, nothing happened to the baby, Jim just didn't want me to go back to aunt Janet's house"

"I'm so sorry I didn't do more" She starts crying

"Mom" I grab her hand "Please you tried your best... I know how aunt Janet is, it's okay"

"No it's not! Sadie it was not okay before but now that you're pregnant it's worst I should have dragged you out of there before she laid a finger on you!"

"Mom, it's okay I can defend yourself."

She shakes her head "No, you know why? Because right now you are in a physical condition that is enabling you of protecting two people. You need to ask for help, even if you think you don't need it!"

"I know mom...I want to protect it trust me but... Jim helped me out way too much I'm suppose to protect him! Not the other way around!"

"No honey, you're suppose to protect this baby" She places a hand on my belly "It needs you...and we're here to help..."

I grasp her hand "I know..."

* * *

"Who's there?" I say rolling to the door "Aunt Janet?" What's she doing at the hospital

Suddenly there's a pillow over me smothering me I try to fight it and scream for help. I'm going to die, but I can't, not now, I've got someone to protect!

help...

* * *

 **Author's note**

 _So yeah this is happening. I hope u guys are enjoying so far, so review and favorite_

Dragonpallete: _About the compass I have a few ideas for that not like yours if u would like to discuss it just allow private messaging and message me :) Love to trade ideas ^^_


	17. Chapter 17- HELP I NEED HELP

**Sadie**

"Help me! HELP ME!" I shout

"Sadie! Sadie!" I open my eyes Jim is shaking me... I'm at the hospital... it's morning "Sadie are you alright?"

"Yes... it was just a bad dream..." Stars it seemed so real. The doctor barged in

"Sadie, take a deep breath, your heart rate can't be this high. What happened?"

"I- I-I had a bad dream... it was so real..."

"It's okay sis, just breath."

After I calmed down the doctor brought the ultrasound machine. She said that since I stayed the night there was nothing wrong with just checking if everything is okay.

"Well everything is okay, the baby's heart rate is normal, the size... it's actually surprisingly smaller than the average ursid human hybrid. Still bigger than the average human baby"

"Should I be worried?"

She shakes her head "No Miss Hawkins, still I would like to keep a close eye on this matter."

"So can I go back home now?" I ask and my brother and the doctor look at each other with worried looks "What?"

"Well I talked to your brother and we both think it's not good for you to come back. There's a pregnant woman's retrieve, you can leave whenever you want. It's usually for Spacer's wives whose husbands are away on the galaxy you can leave when your house is ready."

"Ok..." I agree to it

"Like that? No more "I can take care of myself" ?" My brother asks surprised.

I shake my head "You were right, I can't stay with aunt Janet anymore, she might hurt my baby. I'll just swing by I pack my stuff. When can I go to the retrieve, doctor?"

She smiles "I'll make arrangements to pick you up in 3 hours, sound good?"

I nod.

Going back to aunt's house both her and mom are away. I start backing my clothes, as I'm finishing up Jim knocks on the door "If someone were to look at you they'd think you're running away with the baby"He chuckles

I smile weakly "Maybe I should have done it..."

"What?"

"Maybe I should have run away with John, be with him, try to raise this child with him..." John... where are you now?

"Is that the kind of life you want?" Jim asks, not in a judgmental tone, just checking my feelings

I sit on the bed "If I'm with John, I don't care what life I lead but... I know I can't... knowing about this baby" I caress my belly then look at Jim "I'm a woman in love Jim, what can I say. But I know that this child comes first and I can't let my child have a run away life."

Jim hugs me "It's okay sis... you'll get through this"

"I know" I get up and close the bag full with my clothes

"Sis, don't forget the compass"

I look at my night stand, Silver's compass. It opens like a compact mirror, it's the size of the palm of my hand and it's silver (correctly assigned color) with an S engraved. I pick it up and smile at it "I could never leave this behind..." I put the chain around my neck, I put so I never lose the compass"I don't know why he gave me this but... I know he gave for a reason..."

Jim hugs me again "If we ever find Silver I promise... I'll try to make everything I can to ease his sentence" The baby kicks "I think the little guy there is thanking me"

I chuckle "Thanks Jim..." But I know it's almost impossible for that to happen... He committed too many crimes... I appreciate the thought though. Jim... you are becoming a great man, John would be proud of you...

 _We've been here one month baby, your grandma visits us almost everyday. She says the inn will be done in 3 week... In 3 weeks you'll be in your new house. The doctor gave me more pictures of you, she's says I can learn what's your gender well... I rather be surprise. I already know what I'm going to name either way but don't think I'm going to tell you, I'm going to surprise you too._

 _Jim, your dear uncle, comes every time he can. He already put so many criminals behind bars, his grades are also going so great that he's going to skip to the second year class! Your father would be so proud of him... Jim thinks of him as a father, he was what Jim never had, and to me he was what I needed, a rock._

 _Maybe he will be back, I know that's wishful thinking, with all he's done there's no way he could be a free man and I don't want to put you through having a father in prison. Sometimes no father is better than a non present father... even if he doesn't want to be non present._

 _Ughh, you always kick when I talk about your father, it's cute in a way. I can't wait to meet you... the doctor is so worried about your size, even though you are the size of a human fetus at 7 months even though I'm only 5 months along you are not the size of a ursid/human baby. The doctor says to not worry and I don't worry... a lot, I know you're a fighter and you'll break through every adversity life throws your way._

"Doctor, so how's the kid?" I ask cleaning the gel from my belly after the ultrasound.

"I've asked various opinions from various doctors, some of them never dealt with this type of hybrid baby, they say to just follow protocol."

"Well what do you think it's right?"

"To wait... till it's full term, do c-section at 9 months gestation instead of 7 or 8. It will be harder on you but I think it would be best."

I get up with the help of the doctor "I'm trusting you with literally the most import being in my life... if you think that's right then that's right. I'll deal through the pain."

She gives me a reassuring smile, "Trust me I won't let this baby get hurt. I'll do everything I can so it can be born healthy"

I grab her hand and look her in the eyes "Thank you..."

* * *

 **Jim**

It's been 2 months since sis went to that pregnant women's retrieve. The inn has finally been rebuild I'm going to pick her up today.

I've been investigating Silver in secret for the past months. I need to find him before anybody else. I need to speak to him, I need to ask him a bunch of stuff... and if Sadie allows me, tell him about the baby.

"Hey sis!" I say as I see her leaving the building. I go closer to her to carry her bag "Ready to go home?"

She nods "How's the place?"

"Well, the construction work will give you a headache but since they only work starting 9 am you can go for a walk or something, maybe go to the library then come back at night."

We get into a recent small carriage I've purchase with a reward of a wanted criminal I delivered. I've been doing some bounty haunting for school for awhile now, and it's fun. It's funny how the time passes.

She sits in the passenger seat, instead of the one in the second row covered. "So...and aunt Janet?"

"From what mom told me, she screamed at her, she defended us with all she could. She shouldn't have done that to you. I'm glad we're out of there..."

"Me too... you know why I agreed to come here?"

"Why?" I ask as I order the slughorse to go

"Because... that night on the hospital I had a nightmare that aunt Janet tried to kill me in my sleep... my first though was... my baby will get hurt. I realized then that I had to put my pride away for the sake of my baby..."

Sadie has always been rational but sometimes her pride takes that away and it ends up backfiring her. I'm glad that this baby is making her realize some dangerous things about her...

We arrive home, the constructors aren't here today since it's sunday I pick her bag up and she goes through the door with me following behind her. She's moving slowly since she's so big now... I can't believe it seems like yesterday we've found out she's pregnant and now she seems so far along even though she's only 6 months along.

She's been updating me on her status and doctor's opinion. I'm scared she'll lose it... if loses this baby, there's no way she can bounce back from it. If maybe Silver was here...

"Mom..." Sadie says with a face of shock looking at her present "What's this?"

"It's a crib, for the nursery. I haven't decorated it yet, but it's already furnished so is yours." She hugs mom

"This is too much!" Mom giggles at her reaction

"Jim helped out"

"I just found a carpenter, ugh" She hugs me with all her strength, I feel her belly pressed to my own. I'm now just as tall as her. The baby kicks "It was nothing little guy!" I say and Sadie starts giggling even more

"Thank you... both of you..."

Both me and mom smile at her...

I really need to find Silver.

* * *

 **Sadie**

Just about 3 more months till I'm due... I'm 7 months along at the moment. The inn will be inaugurated in half a year, it will be over a year then... over a year I saw my dear John... my love and father of my baby.

I'm sleeping in my bed, we already bought the needed stuff for the baby, clothes, diapers, the nursery has some toys I'm almost ready... there's some stuff I need, morph has been a good company, a substitute, he makes me laugh when he sees I miss John, he turned into a smaller version of him... I cried the whole night, he never did it again.

 _Baby how are you feeling? Are you liking your future home? I know I am. The inn it seems so beautiful... it's just so big too floors and the biggest dinning room for the dinner I've ever seen! We will be able to hire staff, you'll meet crazy uncle Ben, a wonderful robot your uncle Jim rescued, he'll hug you a lot and call your name wrong but you'll love him. He's staying with aunty Amelia and uncle Delbert yeah they got married, she's 4 months pregnant, you're going to have friends to play!_

 _Ughh that was a strong kick baby, is something wrong. Ughh okay that hurt actually._

I look down there's a mixture of a transparent liquid and a little dots of... blood?

"Ughh" this hurts can it be...? "MOM HELP ME HELP ME CALL SOMEONE!" I shout

This is too soon the doctor wanted to wait... to do a C-section...

* * *

 **Author's note**

 _As always review and tell me what you want to happen next ^^_


	18. Chapter 18- What's happening

**Sadie**

I was brought to the hospital, it hurts so much. They placed me on a bed and my doctor came in. Everybody started checking my vital's as well as the baby's

"Doctor what's going on? Ughh" Is this a contraction

"You're in labor, but your contractions are too far apart you can't push yet, maybe in a few hours."

"But you said it was too soon!"

"We'll handle it, right now I need you to be strong and get through this!"

"I can't" The pain is too much and I'm scared... if only John was here...

"Sadie, you've been through so much this last year, you can do this!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can, you need to fight, for your baby! Promise me!"

"Yes! Yes I promise, just don't let it die!"

"Sadie, I promise I'll do everything I can to save it!" She states

* * *

 **Jim**

It's right now 11 pm... my secret informative got me what I needed, next morning I'll finally accomplish what I've been trying for so long. I put away the piece of paper given to me in the inside pocket of my military jacket

"Mr Hawkins!" A voice calls me.

I turn around and see it's my superior "Sir!" I salute him

"At ease. Hawkins, your sister has gone into labor, you need to get to her as soon as possible"

"What happened?" It's too soon to give birth, the doc said so

"She's at risk of dying Hawkins. You can use the long boat if you want."

"Thank you sir"

"Now go Hawkins!"

I start running... it's too soon, Sadie hang in there!

* * *

 **Sadie**

I've got a bunch of machines hooked up to me. I feel dizzy, I don't think I can keep this up for long, how many hours has it been? I can only see shapes and hear mumbles

"Sadie is time to push..."

"What...?" I ask lifeless and without any understanding of my surroundings.

"Sadie!" The voice calls me, I'm regaining my senses

"Doc...?"

"Sadie it's time to push"

"I'm too tired I can't"

"Sadie come on we're almost through this!"

"I can't!"

"Yes, yes you can! Come on" I give the hardest push I can "Come on push more" I do as she says and the machines start buzzing "STOP"

"What's going on doctor?" I ask, nervously.

"The baby's heart rate is dropping we need to do a C-section. We need to put her to sleep"

"What?" They put something in my mouth and I'm closing my eyes... John... come to my rescue... be my rock

* * *

 **Jim**

I arrive at the hospital, I see my mom, she's crying. I go up to her "MOM! How's Sadie and the baby?"

She hugs me "Jim, she's in the operation room, they don't like the odds"

I rub her back "Shh, if she could handle Treasure Planet, she can handle this..."

She hugs me tighter "I hope you're right Jim..."

The night went on, I eventually fell asleep for a few hours, awaking up at 7 am. Mom told me that there was no news still.I just want to punch the life out of everything till someone tells me what's going on. Stars... it had to be today... when I finally found the...

"Hawkins family?" I hear the doctor call, both me and mom rush to her

"How's my sister doc? And the baby?" I ask immediately not even giving a chance for my mom to rationalize what's going on.

"She's sleeping, we don't know when she'll wake up maybe in 12 hours, 10? She lost a lot of blood, but she's stable now. Don't worry she'll make a full recovery."

"How about my grandkid?" Mom asks, nervous for the answer.

"It seems I miscalculated the whole pregnancy."She has a very serious expression on.

"What do you mean doc?"

"Well, the reason why the belly seemed to be at 9 months gestation, it wasn't because of the baby... there was too much water and due to that his lungs weren't able to develop completely... He's in a incubator with a machine to help him breath, he's very thin for his height so we're giving him so vitamins as well as nutrients and medication to help the lungs develop."

"So, my nephew will be fine?" I ask

"Mr Hawkins... I can't tell for sure, this never happened before, now all we can do is hope for the best..."

"Can we see any of them?" Mom pleas.

"Sadie only. The baby can't receive any visitors for the first 24 hours. I'll take you to Sadie's room."

We follow her, after we enter the room the doctor leaves... I sit down and look at Sadie, she seems so peaceful sleeping... Her belly is still swollen. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you Sadie, but hang in there... I know what will cheer you up...

I look at mom, who didn't sleep anything tonight I pat her on the shoulder "Mom, go home, Sadie's alright and there's nothing we can do, go sleep I'll stay here."

"You're sure Jim?"

"Yes, I'll leave in a few hours but I'll come back don't worry."

She hugs me "Thank you Jim, please, take care of them..."

I nod in response "Take care mom."

After she leaves I look at the paper I put away earlier... Soon I'll do it...

It's cold in here, I touch Sadie's arm, it's freezing I ask the nurse for a big blanket and cover her up. I take the hair off her face "Sadie, I finally did it..."

I go to my long boat, I look at the address once again, and off I go. It's surprisingly near I never would have thought it.

I arrive at the small planet full of trees. I get out of the boat and take my gun. I start searching. I started hearing some rumors that the news weren't what it seemed and it gave me hope, so I extended my searches

I hear a voice behind me "Look what I've got here, a pup"

I smirk at him "Long time no see you old scallywag"

* * *

 **Author's note**

 _So yeah two big changes in the plot will Sadie's baby be ok? And whose voice is that ;)_

 _As always give me suggestions for what you want next!_


	19. Chapter 19-Old scallywag

**Jim**

He hasn't changed a bit

"Jimbo come here for a hug" He says and do as he says

"I missed you Silver" He pull me away and gives me a proud look, like when we said goodbye

"It's been only half a year and ya grew up so much, the Academy's been treating ya well. Ya able to find ya old friend Silver" He smiles

"7 months actually" I say remembering how far along Sadie was... "Well I guess you know why I'm here"

His facial expression changes to a sad one "Ya came to take me away right lad?" He gives a weak chuckle and extends his wrists at me "Well what ya waiting for pup? Aren't ya going to arrest me?"

"Silver, put your arms down, I came here because I want to know what you've been doing!" I say, I couldn't arrest Silver even if I wanted, I couldn't do that to him, or to Sadie and the little life they created.

I wonder if I should tell him...

"Jim, ya know what I've been up to, I'm sure ya read the news, Blast, ya in the Academy ya probably know more than the average civilian."

"Yes, and that's why I'm asking you... I've heard some rumors, that the news aren't actually correct and so who better to ask than you?"

He looks at, speechless and surprised till he gives a light chuckle and ruffles my hair "I'd always knew ya was smart Jimbo, but I never guessed ya trust old Silver like that"

I site down on a nearby rock "So, I'm going to hear the truth anytime soon...?"

He sits down next to me "Well... I did attack those ships... but it was because they were attacking others."

"What do you mean?"

"They were pirates, I'd figure by bringing some other criminals to justice as a bounty hunter I'd get some relieve on the sentence..."He looks down at his feet "I love ya sister... I'd do anything for her..." Sadie... Silver needs to know... "Well, word got around that the bounty hunter doing all the right action was the wanted pirate, John Silver, the news and the royal guard just didn't want to admit a criminal was doing their jobs better, created rumors about me being mostly machine and robing ships, they named me a pirate king, when in reality all the money I had were rewards from the ships owners..."

"If a judge were to know that... most definitely you would be release, maybe not even do any jail time."

He gives a weak chuckle "Jimbo I appreciate it, but give up, there's no way you can go to a high enough power to get the truth known to the public"

"So that's it?" I'm truly annoyed right now "You're just going to give up?"

"Jimbo, lad"

"I thought you had more in you, weren't you that gave me all that talk of greatness? To show the light coming out of the sails? Well, where's that man now?!"

"Jimbo, don't ya get it? It's over..."

I shake my head "No it's not, TOUGHEN UP SILVER! Don't you love Sadie?"

"Jim, ya know I do, but she deserves more than this old space dog"

"Maybe, I agree with that, but well it's you she wants... And all I want is for her to be happy. We'll fight this, Captain Amelia will help. Silver... if you don't it for yourself or me... do it for Sadie... she needs you" Now more than ever but she needs to tell you that herself...

"Jimbo..." He looks at me dearly "Ya really think so?"

"Yes, you'll have to keep on the down low for awhile, but I'll keep in touch... we're going to fight this..."

He hugs me "Thank you Jimbo"

"Don't go soft on me" I joke

He looks at me like he can't say the next words, or he's embarrassed "Jimbo, lad. How's Sadie doing by the way?"

I can't tell him the truth... well the whole truth anyway. "She's in the hospital..."

His mouth drops "Is she..."

"She's stable, the doctors say she's going to do a full recovery, she's fine."

He let's out a sigh in relief. "I'm glad, but what happened?"

"She lost a lot of blood that's all I know" Well it's no lie, she did lose a lot of blood and I don't know the specifics of what happened in the operating room.

"But she's alright?"

"Yes, the doctors say she should wake up in a few hours... actually... would you like to see her?"

"Can I?"

"Yes... I'll sneak you in, don't worry." I smile

"I just have to get something."

* * *

 **Sadie**

What's going on, I'm at the hospital again. I dreamed of John...how I miss him... I try to sit up but a sharp pain in my abdomen makes me sit up slowly. I gave birth... where's my baby?

"Good morning sis" I turn it's Jim...

"Jim, what happened yesterday?"

"Well... you gave birth, to a baby boy"

A smile comes to my face "A boy?" He nods "Where's he?"

His facial expression changes to a sadder one "Sadie I should call the nurse to let her know you've awaken..."

I grab his arm before he leaves "Did... Did he" I can't even spill the words out of my mouth "Die?"

He shakes his head "No, the doctor will explain it better" I let him go.

If he's not dead, then what's going on "How are we feeling Sadie?" The doctor asks as she enters with Jim and a nurse

"Tired... confused."

"Well, you've had a tough night but luckily you aren't dead. Nurse please remove the IV and the rest, there's no need for you to be plug in into so many machines."

"Doctor, where's my baby?"

"In the incubator..."

"Is he alright?"

"His lungs are underdeveloped, he can't breath on his own yet..."

"But he will recover right? You said he can't breath on his own _**yet**_ " I ask, a little hopeful

"Sadie... I never seen this kinda of underdevelopment. I'm going to be honest, I'm not sure he'll make it. He's fighter alright, I didn't think it last an hour let along a day." I'm trying not to cry "Ursids usually have a very strong resistance, if he was fully Ursid I wouldn't have a doubt the he would make a full recovery, but since he's half human..."

"Can I see him?" I ask in a trembling voice...

"Not yet, you are still very weak, next morning ok?" She says and I nod. "Now please try to rest, I'll bring the birth certificate in a few moments...I know this is hard Sadie, but please embrace reality." I nod again and she leaves.

"Sadie..." Jim says grasping my hand "I called mom she's coming by"

"Did you see him?"

"What?"

"My baby? Did you see him, did they let you?" He nods "Do you... do you think he'll make it?"

"It may be hard... but if he's anything like his mom and dad... I'm sure he'll make it" He smiles weakly at me

I give a weak chuckle "I can't lose him..."

"You won't"

I look at my night stand to notice something... a flower... a blue cornflower... I hate those can it be...?

* * *

 _We had to re stock the galley, we stopped at nearby planet on the way to our destiny. I had to go with John, Jim was in charge of mopping the deck, again._

 _We were almost done with buying all the food. I look at a florist selling blue cornflower, I don't know why but I've always hated that flower. I just find it so weird looking._

 _"What ya looking at lassie?" John asks me._

 _"Nothing, let's get going, we've got a everything right?"_

 _"Almost, I just need to get one more thing, get going I'll catch ya on the ship" He states_

 _"Ok..." I grab the shopping bags and head up to the ship._

 _As I arrive to the galley I start putting away everything, it's kinda of weird...to think that John and I are together now, well he did say he likes me..._

 _"Almost done Sadie?" He asks as he arrives with more bags for me to put away_

 _"Yeah" I say as I turn around to put away the last item of the bags I brought then John puts something in my hair and leaves to put away his own bags"What's this?" I say as I take whatever he put in my head "A blue corn flower"_

 _"Aye, I thought ya wanted one, ya were staring at them so seriously" He chuckles he seems embarrassed to have bought me a flower, he has his back to me_

 _"Actually" I say as I come closer to him "I was looking at them because I hate these type of flower" I give him a light chuckle, he doesn't speak, he seems even more embarrassed._

 _"Sorry lass, ya can throw it away."_

 _I turn him around and kiss him deeply " It's perfect, honestly it's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you... if it's from you John Silver then I don't even care if you give me a potato. I love it..."_

 _He smiles at me "Then I'm the only person in the galaxy allowed to give ya that flower?"_

 _I nod as I laugh "Yes, yes you are" I kiss him again before coming back to work..._

* * *

"Jim..." I say

"What sis?"

"Did... Jim please tell me the truth was John here?"

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 _Yeah bitches! He's back. As always tell me what u want to happen next ;)_


	20. Chapter 20- name

**Silver**

I look at Sadie laying in the bed, covered by a big blanket. She seems exhausted, what in the blast happened to ya?

"I'm going to give you some time..." Jimbo says exiting the room.

I caress Sadie's cheek and kiss her forehead. Her eyes are so puffy as well as her face...

"Sadie, I have something for ya" I take the blue cornflower out of my pocket and place it on her night stand "Do ya remember it? Back on the Legacy when I gave ya the flower thinking ya was wanting it?" No response, I shouldn't be surprise "How I wish to hear ya laugh like ya did that day... I've missed ya everyday lassie..."

I hold her hand... I notice her physical appearance a little more. She's different somehow, it was probably because of whatever put her here, even so... I can't tell what's different about her...

"John..." Is she awake? " I miss you..." Her eyes aren't open... is she dreaming of me?

"Sadie..." I grasp her hand harder

"I love you..."

"I love you too" I kiss her hand... I need to this... I need to do it for her...

"John... I'm sorry" She mumbles

"Ya perfect lass... don't worry about a thing... I love ya so much..."

I leave the room "Are you ready to go?"

"Jimbo ya right, I need to fight this..."

* * *

 **Sadie**

"So..."

"How did you..."

"The flower, John knows that's the flower I hate the most." I state

"Why the hell would he give it to you? To piss you off?"

"It's an inside joke between us..." I smile to myself remembering the day "So, was he here?"

He nods "Yeah, but he doesn't know about the kid. You were covered by a heavy blanket so the belly wasn't noticeable."

"Jim... I miss him so much..."

He holds my hand "I know, but hold on and just remember that not everything is what it seems"

"Jim, what does that..."

"Hi Sadie..." Mom says interrupting Jim and I's talk "How are you feeling honey?"

"Tired and with pain..."

"How's the baby?" She asks

"They will only let me visit him tomorrow morning... They don't think he'll pull through..."

Mom hugs me "It will be alright, he's going to make it. I just know it..."

I know both her and Jim don't really believe he'll pull through but... they do know I need someone to tell me that white lie...

The next morning they bring me to my baby, I'm in a wheelchair, I can't even walk yet, I'm so weak... I look at the incubator... my baby is that him?

They drag me closer to him, he's so thin, there's machines attached to him. Are you in pain little baby?

I break down crying "Please tell me there's been progress..." I demand

"Sadie... it's too soon to tell you anything..."

"Then what can you tell me doctor?"

"That he's responding very well to the treatment... but to tell you that he's going to be fine in one month is a lie because I don't know."

I take a closer look to my son... he had the same skin complexion of John's, his ears and hair color... even though it's hard to tell those features through the glass. His eyes are close... he seems to be trying so hard to live..."Well doctor than I'll tell you what I know... he's not going down without I fight I can tell that."

* * *

 **Jim**

Sadie came back from seeing her son, she came back... confidant? I thought she'd be a wreck. They left us alone with the birth certificate.

She's speaking out loud her answers as she fills the form "Mother's name: Sadie Pleiades Hawkins; Father's name: John Silver"

"You're sure you want to put that name?" I ask, I mean the hospital will look at her weirdly if they know she got pregnant with the child of "Pirate King"

"I can't deny my son's father Jim, as much as that will difficult his life..."

"I understand..."

"Child's name..."

"Have you given it any thought?" I ask her

"Yes" She smiles "Nathaniel John Hawkins..."

"Nathaniel John Hawkins?" I repet questioning it

"Yes, Nathaniel because if it wasn't for his map I'd never met John, and John because of his father, Hawkins because if I were to name him Silver... well his life will be harder..."

"Have you told mom?"

"What? The name?"

"No, about the father's true identity, you know Pirate king?"

"Jim..."

"Don't Jim me, come on, mom needs to know."

"It's too soon... Jim right now the priority is to make sure he survives! I can't make mom more worried than she already is!"

"I understand..."

"Well Jim, changing the subject, when are you going back to school?"

"Tomorrow, sorry I can't stay with you"

She smiles "It's okay, I'm not alone"

I smile back "I know..."

* * *

 **Sadie**

After a week they released me, I was brought to my home, but the very next day I came back to the hospital... stayed there all day, watching Nate. The doctors are getting more optimist but still they don't dare to say he's going to make a full recovery... I'm so miserable at home, all I want is my baby, why can't no one get that! I understand that mom is just trying to distract me, but if it were me or Jim, I know she'd feel the exact same way as me.

Nate, please get better... I know you can, all I want is to hold you in my arms... I'm going to be the best mom I can be, so please get better

"Hello Sadie" The doctor says as she sits next to me

"Any updates on Nathaniel's condition?" I ask hopeful for any news at all

"Actually... last night..." She starts


	21. Chapter 21- home

**Sadie**

"We are seeing incredible progress of Nathaniel, if someone were to tell me that he would be like this in a month I would slap them for telling such a cruel joke." She states

A smile comes to my face, I look at Nathaniel, who's still behind the glass hooked to the machines "I knew it... I knew you would make it" I start crying tears of happiness

She pats me on the shoulder "You have a very strong son Sadie, you should be proud."

"I'm just so happy he's going to be alright..."

"His lungs are almost completely regenerated, if this goes on he will breath on his own in just a few short weeks" She smiles "I guess he took after his father's species..."

I look at my baby with adoration "He was born to be a fighter..."

* * *

 **Jim**

Getting the truth out is going to be more difficult than I initially though, Captain Amelia agreed to help us out once I gave proof of my information, but with her being 6 months pregnant. She's taking it easy, after learning what happened to Sadie and Nate, captain Amelia didn't want to take any chances. She knows who Nate's father is, Delbert also knows, they're not stupid, but they agreed to not tell anything to mom.

About Silver... well I was informed to tell him to keep doing what he's doing the more bad news the more chance he'll have to tell it right, the victims that were saved by him will start speaking up once they know the news are about him and we'll have better chances.

Sadie has been sending me letters to the Academy, Nate has been doing well, they are almost about to let him breath on his own, she's so excited to finally hold in her arms the little baby. How I wish things have gone differently.

I can't see Silver very often, we usually have secret codes that helps determine when and where we'll meet. I've been hiding his son for this long. I know he has a right to know but... it has to come from Sadie, not me...I have to talk to her, I haven't even told her he might get an easy sentence if not none at all. I want to surprise her and I'm sure he wants to surprise her too.

So many hidden secrets...

* * *

 **Sadie**

Today's the day. Mom took a day off of supervising the re-building to see the machines been taking off of Nathaniel.

She grabs my hand reassuring me. I see them taking off the respirator first. I grab with more strength and fear my mom's hand.

"It's going to be alright, just calm down" Mom whispers

I look at my son just as they take off the respirator and like that, he grasps for air and gives out a cry "It's that good? What's going on?" I ask worried that maybe he wasn't ready.

The doctor just states "He's fine, he just needs his mom to hold him" She smiles as she wraps him up in a light blue blanket "Come on, he's crying he needs you."

I get closer to Nathaniel "I don't know what to do" I state scared

"Just keep his head elevated"

The crying is piercing I want to hold him but I'm scared, the doctor guides my arms "Don't be scared"

Nathaniel is in my arms, I instinctively start rocking him "Hey Nathaniel, baby Nate... Nice to meet you, finally... I'm you mommy" I look up to my mom, tears rushing down my face "He's perfect"

Mom smiles "He has your eyes..."

"Well, we are going to gather some things for you to take home"

"You mean..."

The doctor nods "As long as you keep giving him medicine and you bring him to the check up routines I'm allowing you to take Nathaniel home"

"Thank you so much..." I say "You hear that baby boy? You're coming home!" I chuckle.

* * *

Finally I'm home, with my baby... I carefully place him on the crib on my room, I want to sleep next to him, I can't take my eyes off him... mine and John's baby

"You know Nathaniel?" I whisper "You look a lot like your father, the same ears, hair colors, even your little smile" I caress his face "I wish you could meet him..."

I can't believe it... after all the pain I finally see him... my son...

* * *

 **Jim**

Tonight's the opening of the inn, I'll finally be able to see my nephew. I put on my white uniform. The robo cops escorted me to the new Benbow Inn. I hear music, laugh and over all joy. The robo cops open the door and let me in, mom comes hug me, she looks so happy. Morph turns into a little medal and puts himself on my jacket

I search for Sadie as Ben is serving cake. She's on the other end of the inn, a little wooden baby carriage next to her. She's wearing a long light green spaghetti stripes dress. She's looking inside the carriage with a small toy on her hand. I approach her

"So sis, how's Nate?"

"Jim!" She exclaims as she hugs me "He's great!" She looks at the baby as she says "Nathaniel, do you want to meet your uncle Jim?"

The baby makes laughing noises "Can I pick him up?"

"Yes, but carefully" She says as she places him on my arms

"He's grown so much!" I exclaim "Hey there little guy, he looks so much like..." I stop myself scared I'll step over the line

Sadie smiles "I know... he's my pride and joy Jim..."

I put him down "Leave him with Ben, Morph and Amelia's kids"

"Why?"

"You're dancing with me you moron"

"What?" She chuckles as I drag her to the dance floor to dance the joyful event happening

"Now I'm taller than you I can conduct more easily" I laugh

She playfully smacks me in the head "You're still my little short maggot brother"

I pull her into the dance circle, we are followed by Captain Amelia and Delbert and I go back to the circle with mom.

Everyone is clapping... the inn was rebuild, mom's dream was accomplished. I look at Sadie she's looking through the window.

I go up to her "Hey"

"Hey"

"What you looking at? Come join the party"

"Sometimes I look through the window to the big wide galaxy and think... How's John? Does he think about me?"

I hug her "I'm sure he does sis. I know he does"

* * *

 **Author's note**

 _So I'm thinking of skipping a few years into the future to when Nathaniel is 4 years old, how do you feel about that?_


	22. Chapter 22- 4 years later

**5 years later**

 **Sadie**

Stars, the inn is really packed tonight. Since I'm doing the dinner shift I'll have to stay here tonight. There's no way I can go home this late, it's dangerous.

"Oh it says here on the news paper that next week there will be an exclusive on the pirate King John Silver" One of the most gossiper costumers says to her friend as I give them their warm meals

After I go attend the next table they keep talking, thinking I'm not hearing "The pirate who escaped the Legacy after the mutiny?"

"Yes, that's the one!"

"Didn't the Hawkins siblings go on that voyage?"

"Yes they went, pff they didn't even stop him!"

"Well they we just small children, now Jim is a lieutenant, he'll catch him in no time at all. Besides isn't he almost all machine, like 2 kids could face him"

"Well, the girl" I can feel them glancing at me... "was practically a woman back then, how old was she? I think she was already in her twenties, not that a female's age matters to men on the sea"

"You don't mean...?"

"He was there, stronger than any of them, the age matches up with that kid of hers" O stars really? They are bringing Nathaniel into this?

"No... I mean you see how she is with him, I mean if he really forced her... I mean if that was me I wouldn't even let the child in public, or birth it anyways"

I bang the water jar in the middle of them with enough strength to jump scare them but not enough to break the glass jar "Anything else Ma'am?" I ask, with a forced annoyed smile

"No..." She shakes her head scared "That's all"

"Well call if you need something" I walk away.

How dare they? To talk about my son and my life as if I'm not even there! He's just a 4 year old boy, Stars, don't they have any shame? I'm just glad Nate wasn't near to hear.

As I shout a order for Ben to cook, something grabs my legs I look down and smile "Now shouldn't you be in bed by now? It's 9 pm already" He rubs his eyes

"But I'm not sleepy..." He lets out a yawn and I chuckle as I pick my son up

"Not sleepy, well that yawn was really convincing"

He hugs me by my neck "Mommy, come on why don't you tuck me in?" He complains

I move away the purplish hair that's in front of his face "Nate you now I'm working, after work I'll come give you a goodnight kiss, but you need to be a good boy and go to be now"

"Ok..." I put him down

As he's leaving I call him and he turns around "How about tomorrow I tell you a bed time story?"

"My favorite bed time story?" He questions

I nod "Of course, only if you go to sleep like a good boy."

"Ok!" His face lights up and he goes to his room.

I chuckle as I take an order to it's table. "Here you go mister."

Next day I'm at my small house. Mom started paying me salary from working at the inn. She knew I had to get independence of some sorts, I mean I couldn't make her support me and Nathaniel forever.

I'm putting Nate to sleep "So..."

"So...? What do you mean honey?" I act obviously to mess with him a little

"You promised my favorite bed time story"

"I did?" I say as I sit on the edge of the bed

"Mommy come on!"

"Ok ok" I laugh "So...It was a cold night when me and your uncle Jim"

"Saw Billy Bones crash and you went to help him"

"Since you know the story so well, why don't you tell it?" I mock him

"Nooooo, you tell it so much better"

I proceed to tell the story. He loves when I talk about the Legacy voyage, mostly because of his father. He knows that his father is the man everybody refers as "The pirate King" but he also knows that he has a nice heart and the news paper describe him in an awfully un accurate way. I told him to never tell anyone, especially my mom, his grandma, about his father's true identity

"So your father was consoling your uncle Jim, he felt so bad, he thought he killed Mr Arrow"

"But it was evil Scroop!" He exclaims and Morph turns into Scroop and I laugh. I never let Morphy turn into John, once, when Nathaniel was just a baby he did it and I cried since then he never did it again.

"Yes, so your father was encouraging Jim to do great things with life, I came to him and said "thank you" and looked into his eyes and we kiss"

"Ewwwwww" I laugh at his reaction, it's the same as always

"Hey Mr, that's what eventually brought you to this world"

"Still gross"

"May I continue?" He nods "So I slept next to him like mommies and daddies do" That was the best way I could censor the story

As the story went on it finally came the worst part, for both of us... when John leaves... "So after Jim saved us..."

"With dad's help!"

"Yes, with dad's help I went to say goodbye to him...and he gave me this compass" I show him the compass once again

"Can I hold it?" He asks

I don't really like it when he holds the compass... since the accident...

 _"Happy Birthday Nathaniel!" I say as I pick my son up. He's already 1 year old, time passes fast_

 _I hear a knock the door "Come in" I say_

 _"Hey sis!"_

 _"Jim! What are you doing here?"_

 _"Just passing by, telling my nephew goodbye and Happy birthday before leaving"_

 _"Another voyage?"_

 _"It's just one day, don't worry. Hey he seems to want the compass" He points out_

 _"He probably senses it's John's. Here you go" I say as I place the compass in his small hands as he is in my arms_

 _He starts fiddling with it and it open. He keeps playing and a paper falls down "What's that, Sadie?"_

 _"I don't know can you pick it up?" He hand me the paper "Where was this?"_

 _"I think it was in the compass, notice it has middle layer. What does it say?"_

 _I start reading it with my eyes... Oh stars_

 _Sadie, if you're reading this is cause you're smart and chose to stay rather than leaving, you deserve better than a criminal. I'll do my best to make sure I won't be put away. It hurts to be far away from you... if or when I come back you're still willing to take me... you would make me the happiest being in the galaxy._

 _I love you Sadie, I really do._

 _I sit down and just respond "It's personal..." Tears start rushing down my face. I look at my baby, he's smiling. I smile at him "How come you're so smart" I kiss his forehead..._

Since then I'm afraid of finding out more about this compass, messages from John or whatever an address... I just don't want to possess certain things that may hurt Nathaniel. I keep the letter and the blue corn flower locked in a box.

Still I hand him the compass "Thank you!"

"Why do you want to see that compass so much?"

"Compass is to help people find places right?"

"Kind of, yes"

"Then I'm going to be a spacer and find dad!"

My expressions saddens "Well, if you do tell him I say hi"

"You're not coming?"

"I got to work honey"

He stays silent for awhile then hand me back the compass "Here"

I put it around my neck "Is something wrong honey?" I ask worried

"Did dad leave because of me?"

I get up with a serious expression and start pulling his covers up to tuck him in "Nathaniel John Hawkins, he didn't even know about you when he left, I didn't even know! And he lefts because if he stayed bad stuff would happen to him!" I try not to get into many details about John's situation.

I kiss his forehead "Will he ever come back?"

"I don't know Nate, maybe, who knows... Goodnight sweetie"

He yaws "Goodnight mommy"

How I miss John... But Nathaniel is the greatest joy of my life... he makes me so happy...


	23. Chapter 23- John

**Jim**

More than 5 years have passed, my nephew is now 4 year's old, but I finally did it. Well, me, Silver and Amelia did it. We gather up enough evidence to get it up to court. We had to do it very mysteriously so news papers wouldn't find out, I couldn't let Sadie know, I mean give her fake hope that Silver may be free forever. He agreed to not let her know. We'd meet occasionally. It hurt my heart to lie to both him and Sadie.

So many secrets, I have to keep my sister in the dark from knowing the man she loves is back, and I have to keep the man she loves in the dark about their child together.

They both deserve to know what's going on but... now it's not the best time.

Silver got out on bail. I'm to busy with my job to keep up with the trial. I'm just in the dark... I just hope everything will go well. We need to prove redemption from his Legacy actions and that he was helping those ships and not doing piracy.

I'm doing this mostly for Nate and Sadie, but I also want him back. I said this a million time but he was the father I never had... I need someone to rely on and I can't do that with Sadie or mom... I've troubled them so much in the past...

Sadie has a son, and mom has her business, I can't trouble them anymore...

* * *

 **Sadie**

Stars, another dinner rush. I'm glad the inn is doing well and I know we have more employers and the job isn't as hard as it used to be but I'm raising a 4 year old, I'm tired!

Luckily I'm almost having my dinner break aka break before cleaning the dishes and not have to work for the rest of the night. Being this busy in the kitchen reminds me of when I worked with John and Jim. Always cooking, cleaning. It's not that I don't like it, it's just way too demanding on the body sometimes.

I sigh and notice Nathaniel "What are you doing here mister?" I give him a smile

"Can I have space snake cake?" He asks me with his big blue eyes similar to my own.

"Cake is just for paying costumers" I state as I ruffle his hair playfully and enter the kitchen to place the dishes on the balcony

"Come on, pleeeaseeeee, pretty please"

I chuckle "Ok, but go have dinner with your grandma first, go on, go to her house honey."

"Ok" He hugs me "Thank you!"

I'm almost falling I need to eat. "Jake I'm going to take my dinner break now" I say to one of our waiters. The dinner's almost empty anyway, we just need to take all the plates.

I ask Ben to bring me some warm space worms to the bar. Someone is there and elevates his hand to call for a waiter. I was close and it wasn't like I couldn't just tell Ben to bring his order.

"Well sir, I'm on a break but you're in luck, I can still take your order. What will it be?" I ask as I take the pen and notepad from the my apron's pocket.

"Well, I guess I'll try the stew if you think he can beat mine" What...

"No..."

The man takes off his hat and I let my pen and notepad fall. My eyes are wide open... "John..."

"How are ya doing lassie?"

I just stay put... in shock and scared... He's back?

* * *

 **Silver**

Jim did it, I'm on trial with an actual good chance of being set free. I held on as much as I could but I needed to see her... In least tell her I'm sorry.

I walk through the well known Benbow Inn on a small planet called Montressor. It wasn't really full, well it was almost 9 pm already so it doesn't surprise me. Since no knows the truth about how I really look like I blend in. I decide to sit at the bar and look around to see if I find my dear Sadie.

I finally spot her, she's entering kitchen, there's a small kid next to her, this truly is one of those business where everybody treats each other like family. She hasn't changed much, she's a little chubbier, not much, but well she was a skeleton when I met her, she appears much healthier this way, and it's not like a little meat on the bones would bother me, for me she will always be the beautiful lass I've met on the Legacy... She wearing a wavy blue dress till the knees and her air ina down pony tail, I've never seen her this feminine but then again she beautiful either way...

She leaves the kitchen and seems to be approaching the bar I raise my hand up as to call her to take my order

"Well sir, I'm on a break but you're in luck, I can still take your order. What will it be?" She states

"Well, I guess I'll try the stew if you think he can beat mine"I say, keeping my head low

"No..." her mouth opens and I take off my hat and notice her eyes wide open as she drops her pen and notepad "John..."

"How are ya doing lassie?" I flash her a warm smile

She doesn't move, she's just there... speechless "Now Sadie, why don't ya come sit down next to me and we can catch up." I suggest to wake her up.

She slowly moves up to the chair and sits down, she grabs my flesh arm and looks me in the eye "It's really you..."

"Aye" I respond looking into those beautiful blue eyes, I want to kiss her but before anything else happens a small frog alien comes up with a bowl of space worms.

"Here you go Sadie, may I take your order sir?" He says

"Thank you Jake, ummmm What would u like?" She turns to me.

"A stew please"

"Right away sir" He leaves

I look back at her "I've missed ya lass..."

"John... why are you here? Isn't it dangerous? Can't you be arrested?"

"Sadie, I'm not having any of that tonight, don't ya worry. How have ya been doing love?"

She smiles at the name "I've missed you everyday of my life, John..."

I stroke her hand "Ya can bet I never stopped thinking of you."

She gives a weak chuckle and turns to her food avoiding eye contact "So weren't there any spaceport floozies?" She says before digging into her dish.

I grab her wrist before she can take another spoon "Sadie don't ya know? I'm crazy for ya... I love ya..."

She blushes and I smirk. But she shies her eyes away "So what are you going to take me as your pirate bride now?" She says sarcastically

I look her dead in the eyes and very seriously "No. I want to take her just as my bride, no more pirating..."

"John... I..."

"Lass, for tonight don't say a thing... let's just, be back at old times... I understand if ya moved on. Sadie... ya deserve a lot more than me..."

"John I love you so much you know that... it's just you are going to leave me again..."

I just give her a weak smile "Maybe not..."

"What do you me-"

"Sadie can you give some stew?" JIMBO! Once he notices me his mouth drops "What are you doing here, aren't you on trial?!"

"Trial?" Sadie asks

"Well lad, why don't ya feel her in as you go get your dinner?" I suggest

They both go into the kitchen... She needs to know...It's time she knows I may be released.

They appear to be fighting about something... but it isn't Sadie scolding, it's Jimbo! What's going on?

They go back and we proceed to catch up. Not that Jimbo and I weren't aware of each other's happenings. But knowing Sadie was smiling at me it made me happy.

I know it's selfish to think this, but I wish she'd be my bride... I love the lass... She seems so much better from the time I saw her hospitalized. How sad and miserable I felt that day...

* * *

 **Sadie**

Jim and I thought about Nathaniel, saying I should just tell him... But I couldn't how do you break to someone they have a 4 year old? Would he be mad I've hidden? Would he walk away I'm just so full of fears. I own to both John and Nate to tell them about each other. I mean John might be released and... if... he wanted to be with us... I DON'T KNOW.

Jim has to go back to his ship so he leaves. I notice the inn is empty and clean, everybody left...the only staff is on the reception.

"And then were two isn't that right lassie?"

I smile at him "Where are you staying tonight?" I say half hopeful, it's not like I can sleep with him. Nate's is in his room sleeping I can't let him wake up alone tomorrow.

"I was thinking... maybe here" He shoots me a hopeful look.

I just smile and nod "Let's get you checked in then."

I go up to the reception and ask Jane to check John Silver in. She looked at me with a strange expression but did it either way.

I take John up to his room ad we enter he's surprise by the size of the room and the bed "Uau ya did a good life for yaself lassie."

"It's all thanks to you" I look down at my feet embarrassed.

He lift up my face with his flesh thumb "Lass" He starts leaning in and kisses me deeply... I kiss him back. How I missed his touch, his kisses and our talks...

Tonight it was just like back at The Legacy. I fall with my back to the bed and pull John into another kiss by the collar of his shirt. He's hovering me, he starts stroking my sides up and down, he squeezes my breast gently then he has his hand on my back looking for the zipper of my dress then I realize...

He's going to see me naked... my body has changed a lot over the last 5 years what if he thinks I'm disgusting? I stop kissing him and shake my head in denial

"What's wrong Sadie?" he ask gently.

"John I... my body..."

"What is it?"

"I changed a little... well maybe more than a little..." I blush

"Lassie... I love ya no matter how ya look" He smiles at me with a warm loving look in his eye and like that we go back to what we were doing.

He finishes unzipping the dress I take it off almost completely the only part of me exposed are my breasts in a bra. He looks at me after a moment we took to regain our breathing "Lass, ya still as beautiful as before..." He places a hand above my breast and then kiss the same place "I'm sorry... if it weren't for me ya wouldn't have that scar..." Scar? Oh he means the one Scroop left...

"John... that's in the past" I kiss

I stop kissing once I remember Nathaniel! I have my C-section scar, he will find out I was pregnant. I have to tell him we have to stop!

I get up off the bed and zipp back up my dress "We can't do this John."

"Why not lassie? I mean we haven't seen each in awh-"

"John! We can't! It wouldn't be right!"

He looks so disappointed "Lass..."

"You don't know! How can I have sex with you knowing I'm lying to you!"

"What do ya mean Sadie?"

* * *

 **Author's note**

 _So yeah... will Sadie tell about Nate? Thanks to Apapertani that suggest the trial thing! She suggest more stuff but it will be in future chapters_


	24. Chapter 24- Nathaniel John Hawkins

**John**

Lying to me "Sadie...What's going on?" I ask, she just seems so... guilty

"John..." She covers her face. I get up and go up to her removing the hands from her face and make her look at me

"Ya know ya can tell me everything. I won't be angry." I smile encouraging her to tell whatever it is she needs

"I... ugh I can't do it!" She says in frustration as she turns to leave, but I grab her arm.

"Sadie, did ya found somebody else while I was gone? I understand if ya did"

"John, it's not like that, not like that at all. You are going to hate me!" She's almost crying, her voice is shaking

I pull her into a warm embrace "I couldn't hate you if I tried" I give a weak chuckle. She embraces me back

* * *

 **Sadie**

I want to say it! I want to spill it out but I know he will not take it well!

"John, you know I trust you... but this? This is a way too big a lie"

"Sadie... please, why won't ya tell me!?" His cyborg eye is getting darker but it's not completely red yet. He's getting a little annoyed

"I-I-I " I stutter and then take a deep breath before spitting out the dreaded words "I have... I mean I gave... there's..."

"Sadie, spit it out" He demands crossing his arms across his chest.

I'm looking at my feet as I say the next words "I... gave...birth... to... a baby"

I can feel the air thicken up due to what I said... I can't even look him the eyes... I can't move, one of us has to say something!

"Ya... had a child?" I'm still not lifting my head "When...?"

"...He's... 4 years old... so about 5 years ago..."

"Sadie..."

"I'M SORRY!" I cry "I know I should have told you sooner, as soon as I saw you I should have told you!"

"Sadie...Scroop did he...?"

HE'S IS REALLY THINKING I GOT PREGNANT FROM SCROOP?

I lift my face "I should leave" He grabs my hand but I shake it to release it "John... I think we both need to go to sleep..." He lets me leave.

I go down the stairs and then go across the inn to the added house in the back. I'm very silently since mom and Nathaniel are probably still sleeping. I creek open his bedroom door and watch him sleep deeply I smile... He's so peacefully unaware of what's going on in the adult world around him...

He turn to his side and then rubs his eyes "Hey... sorry I woke you up" I whisper.

"Mommy?" He whispers back "What time *yawwwwnnn* it is?"

I chuckle and approach him "Too late for you to be up Nate" I sit on the edge of his bed.

"Who was yours and uncle Jim's friend?"

"Uh?"

"You were all laughing with that big man" He explains.

He saw his father... well he doesn't know that John is his father "It's just an old friend..." I kiss his forehead "Go to sleep son."

"Ok mommy goodnight"

"Goodnight..."

I go to my room and change into my pajamas then lay on the bed... John why did you have to mention Scroop, why did you think I gave birth to his kid instead of yours I mean... we did enough to create life and the proof is in the room in front of my own.

The next morning I leave the room and encounter my mom already dressed and ready to work "Good morning Sadie" She says

"Morning mom, I'm just going to take a shower then I'll start preparing stuff for the lunch rush."

"No problem, just a thing. Why did you came so late last night? I mean I did see you and Jim chatting up with the big cyborg last night. Honey it's okay if you're moving on I mean I understand"

"Just an old friend mom, we had much to catch up."

"Is he..."

"Mom, it's too early for that I'm just going to take a shower."

As the hot water hits me I'm reviewing the events of last night

First, I saw the love of my life again

Second, I learned he might be released

Third, I learned he still loves me

Fourth, I almost slept with him

Fifth, he thinks I gave birth to the spawn of Satan (A.K.A Scroop)

I just don't know if I can face him again, I mean I know I should and have to but... he can't even consider the possibility of me having his child. I need to make sure of his intentions before I can even tell Nathaniel.

* * *

 **Sarah**

I rush over to the reception, Jane is about to leave. She was the last one here last night, so she must have seen what happened between Sadie and the cyborg of last night. She said he was and old friend which means he probably is Nathaniel's father. Unfortunately I didn't get a good glimpse of him so I don't even know if he's an ursid.

"Jane!" I call before she can leave

"Yes Miss Hawkins."

"You were here all night right? Then you must have seen Sadie."

"Yes ma'am. She was with this big guy, she checked him into a room."

"Really? Well I just wanted to ask what species he was, but now I want to learn his name. Can you check the registry?"

"Sure Miss Hawkins...but..."

"What?" What could possibly be wrong?

"Well, check it for yourself" She hands me the book pointing to a name

"John... Silver?" I say to myself. It couldn't be...right? "What species did you say he was?" I wallow in dry

"Ursid Ma'am"

I was right... "Jane, please do not talk about this event, I will handle everything."

"Sure ma'am"

I need to talk to Sadie.

* * *

 **Sadie**

I put on a white short sleeved blouse with a grey long skirt. I still had some time before starting to cook so I took a mug of coffee and went outside to the backyard and sat on the bench, looking at the blue sky.

I wish John would have taken the hint yesterday... it really hurt me.

"Morning, Sadie"

I turn around and see John, he sits next to me "Morning" I say in a small voice

We stay there in silence until I start speaking "John... about yesterday..."

"Lass, I'm sorry. I know ya don't want to talk about that low life... I don't care if ya a child. I still love ya Sadie. I gave up everything for ya... honestly this is just a drop of water in the ocean..."

"John... it's not that I don't want to talk about Scroop... the child is..."

"Mommy!" Nathaniel!

I get up and Nathaniel starts running towards me and jumps into my arms so I can pick him up "Morning sweetie, how did you sleep?"

"Fine!"

I turn myself, with Nate still in my arms, John seems to get it now, he's speechless and has a shocked face, he can see the similarities between him and the small child in my arms.

"This is my son, Nathaniel John Hawkins"

"Hi" Nathaniel says smiling

* * *

 **Author's note**

So for anyone wondering how Nathaniel looks I was scrolling through fan art and saw BABY SILVER! So here it is art/Age-of-innocence-26119331 Nathaniel looks like that but has blue eyes and his lips are more like human ones.


	25. Chapter 25- lad I'm sorry

**Silver**

A lad... Purple hair, skin and hands like my own and the clearest bluest eyes like Sadie... How the blast did I not get it sooner? I mean the lass struggled so much and thought I'd hate her, so when she told she had a child I didn't even think it was mine, I mean I wouldn't hate her for having our child.

"Hello..." I respond still in a state of shock.

Sadie still has a very serious expression on her face before I can say anything else she puts the small lad down "Nate, why don't you go inside and eat something I'll be right there"

"Ok" He runs inside

After we are left alone I can speak again "Sadie..."

"Do you get it now?" She has tears on her eyes "I'm truly sorry Jim never told you, I asked him to never tell you. I had to be the one to say it... not him."

"I... just don't get it lass, why would ya be scared to me?"

"John... it's been 5 years. You've been in contact with Jim all this time and he never told you. You never knew you had a son" She's really hurting about this.

I rub my neck "Of course I'm angry, Sadie... why?"

"I just... didn't want you to feel obligated to stay... to risk your freedom for me, him... us. I know how you felt about my dad leaving so... I suspected you would want to stay I don't know John! I was scared!"

"Does he...know who his father is?"

She nods "Yes..."

"Sadie... I need some time to process this..."

"I understand... just know that you are not obligated to anything to either me or him" She leaves.

I really need to think about all this new information... Blast me, a lad, it's not that I don't want a kid it's just... am I even going to be able to be there for him? I need to be there for the lad... it's not that I just need I want to... I want to give Sadie what the lass never had... a family. Sure she had her brother and her mum but she couldn't rely on anybody, she doesn't have to be alone on this anymore

* * *

 **Sadie**

This is it... he knows... in least he doesn't hate me... I think...

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nate..." I hug him tightly

"Why are you sad mommy?"

"I'm no sad honey..."

"What did that man do!? He made you sad! I'll scream to him" I chuckle... he's so protective...

"Don't worry Nathaniel...He didn't hurt me..."

He puts his arms around my neck "Mommy... he's a cyborg right?"

I hesitate before answering knowing exactly what he is leading... "So...? There's a lot of cyborgs don't tell me you are afraid of him?"

"Mom... so he's not... dad?"

"Honey... just go to you bedroom, I have to do lunch then we can go home" I kiss his forehead

"But..."

"Nathaniel John Hawkins go to your room!" I demand. I hate being this rough with him when he has no fault at what I'm feeling but... I just can't tell him that's his father and everything that happened...

"Ok..."

I got to work.

* * *

 **Sarah**

Sadie is alone with Ben in the kitchen, they are preparing everything for lunch rush.

"Sadie, can I talk to you?"

"Sure mom."

"Ben, can you give us a moment?"

"Sure thing Mrs Sarah"

"What's wrong" She says cleaning her hands on her apron.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"About what?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about young lady! Nathaniel's father!"

She looks surprised "I mean, I didn't deny it wasn't the man from the inn..."

"It's not that! I checked his name on the registry" I state

Her face goes blank "Mom... he's not what you think, Jim can tell you that!"

"So Jim knows who Nate's father is?"

"Yes... mom John Silver is that man from the kitchen we talk about."

"So you both lied to me?" I can't believe in this, 5 years not telling me the whole truth

"Mom... I love him. He's a nice person, please believe me!"

"Sadie, you've read the papers! You know what he did!"

"BOTH ME AND JIM WOULD BE DEAD IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIM! THE INN WOULDN'T EXIST!"

"The inn wouldn't have been destroyed if it weren't for him!"

"Mom... next week you'll see, you'll see the truth. Now if you excuse me I have to go back to work."

"Are you going to tell him about Nate? And will you introduce them"

"Already told him... he's processing everything."

I pull her into a hug "Sadie, I don't want you or Nathaniel being hurt..."

"John will do what he wants... he's a good person... if he doesn't want to stay with me he won't elude me and will tell me the truth..."

How could he trick both Jim and Sadie... that despicable man...

* * *

 **Nathaniel**

I went outside to play with Morph, he always makes me laugh. He's been my friend ever since I can remember.

"Morph, paper, rock scissors" I like playing this game with him, he turns himself into a hand then the hand morphs into the objects. He stops playing "What's wrong Morph?"

I turn and see mommy's friend, morph comes flying to him chirping in happiness

"Nice to see ya there Morphy" He says in a thick accent. "Hello there lad." He seems strange? "Do ya know who I am?"

I nod "You're mommy's friend right?"

"I guess ya can call us that yes" He says rubbing his neck "What are ya doing there?"

"Playing with Morph"

"Morphy's always been good company, isn't that so you mischievous little blob" He pets him, it's strange Morph doesn't get attach easily

"Are you a friend of uncle Jim too?"

"Aye" He responds as he sits down on the bench. He's a lot taller than uncle Jim and uncle Delbert, but seems nice.

I climb up the bench to sit next to him, but I'm too short so he helps me "Thank you sir!"

"Just call me John, lad"

I nod "You know my name is also John, I was named after my dad!" I say

"Aren't ya named Nathaniel?"

I nod "Yes, but my middle name is John!"

"Do ya... know who your pop is?"

I nod again "Yes, a cook from the ship mom was in with uncle Jim"

He looks at his feet "Is that so...?"

"It's okay sir, I mean John, mom and I get by "I smile, usually people pity us cause mom also didn't have a dad. But her dad was mean, he left her my dad doesn't know about me "He doesn't know about me"

He pats my back "I'm sorry lad."

"It's not your fault John."

"I have to go inside, Morphy it was good seeing ya again"

"Goodbye John!"

"See ya later lad"


	26. Chapter 26- Maybe

**Jim**

I finish the mission faster than I intended, it's almost midday so I'm going to pass by the inn and maybe have lunch with Silver. As usual the inn is full, I catch sight of Silver sitting at a table looking carefully at the menu. I decide to sit next to him, it's not like he can have lunch with Sadie, she's working

"Hey Silver, how are you?" I say as I sit

He looks up to me with a strange expression "Jimbo! Back already?"

"Yes, look, is something wrong? You look strange." I ask worried

He rubs the back of his neck "Lad, I think ya know why..." He has mixture of sadness and frustration.

"What do you mean?"

"I... already know about... Nathaniel..."

My mouth drops "Silver... I'm sorry it's just..."

"Why didn't ya tell me Jimbo?" He seems really hurt, it's understandable I mean, I did hide from him for 4 years that he had a child.

"I thought that...Sadie should be the one to tell you." I defend myself

His eyes is getting darker but it's not completely red "James Hawkins, you hid something very important from me lad"

"Silver, trust me, I just thought that maybe we should resolve everything, I truly wanted to tell you. Last night I argued with Sadie, saying that she should tell you right away."

His eye turns yellow again... he's calmer "I know ya did lad, after all I trust ya. Still ya should have told me"

I look down in shame "Have you met... Nathaniel?"

He nods "Aye, he has Sadie's eyes" He chuckles "Too bad he got the rest of my looks. He doesn't know I'm his father though..."

"Sadie didn't told him!? And you didn't say either?!"

"I needed to process everything..."

"And? What are you thinking of doing now?"

"Wait for the sentence."

"What?!" He's thinking about the sentence before his kid?!

"Jimbo... what if I get years of jail? Or worst, get hanged. Do ya think I should tell the lad I'm his father when I won't even be able to be there for him?"

"Silver... you are not going to get hanged you'll see! But... prison... I can't be too sure..."

He smiles weakly "Lad, let's stop talking about this... let's order something."

"My treat" I respond

* * *

 **Sadie**

I look through the window to the dinning room, I spot John and Jim, talking and having a meal together... Life could be like this, but I doubt my mom will even let him visit the inn anymore, even if he gets freed. I want Nathaniel to have a father... but John needs to get his mind and stuff together, figure out what he wants to do with me and my... our son.

"Mommy" Nathaniel comes into the kitchen and grabs my skirt

"What's wrong baby? Mom's very busy."

"Grandma told me to not think of dad anymore, and never become like him... that he's mean and cruel..."

"What?!" I personally also don't want Nathaniel to be a pirate, but to do this?! Speak ill of John? To make him hate him!?

"Is it true?..." He looks like he's about to cry

I put the spoon down and pick him up "Nathaniel... is true that your father did questionable actions, but he redeemed himself, he mended his mistakes. I know you don't understand now. But one day... you will. Please don't hate him" I hug him tightly.

"Ok mommy..."

After the lunch rush I went up to John who was talking to Jim. As I sit down I can feel the glares and hear the whispers

"See I told you she knew him"

"He looks like the boy"

"You don't think he's"

"Probably it is"

I shake my head to ignore it and say hi to both of the men in front of me

"Hey sis, have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah, don't worry..."

"I was talking here with ya brother, lass ya must be proud of him. In just a short time he's already at the top of the world. Didn't I say the boy had greatness in him?"

Jim blushes as I smile "He's still a maggot to me" I joke

"Hey I'm taller than you now. A lot taller"

"I know I know. Look Jim, can you leave us alone for a minute?"

"Sure, you know I brought a souvenir for Nate. I'm going to see him"

I nod. Once we're alone I face John "So..."

He grabs my hand "Sadie...ya know I love ya. I truly do..."

I jerk his hand away and avoid looking him in his eyes "I told you John... You have absolutely no obligation to either me or Nathaniel... "

"Now listen here" His eye turns red I hold my breath "Now what kinda of man do ya think I am? I'm going to be there for the lad, don't ya dare think otherwise!"

"John..."

"Ya can't tell the lad I'm his father yet..." He says in a soft voice

"Why?" I don't sound surprised or hurt... just expressionless

"I don't know what the sentence will be... I'm confidant that it won't be too harsh but... if it's too long I don't want the kid growing up seeing his pop behind bars... He doesn't need that"

I hold his flesh hand "John... whatever happens, no matter how difficult it will be, both me and Nate will get through it... It can't be worst than when he was born" I give a weak chuckle

"Ya know lassie? A few years back I visited you at the hospital, was that when..."

I nod "Yes... it was awful, both Nate and I almost died"

He looks so sad "I'm so sorry Sadie, I didn't know... what happened?"

"I was growing more than I should, the doctors thought it was due to the fact that ursid fetus grown bigger than human ones. When I went in to give birth they realized it was due to the water was too much and the lungs didn't develop right... he was there for so long... the doctors didn't think he'd survive..."

"Is anything wrong now?" He asks obviously worried.

I smile "No, he made an excelent recovery, sooner than anybody expected, but well they didn't think he'd make it in the first place."

"How about ya...? What did happen to you, ya seemed like you went to hell and back in the hospital bed."

"Thanks" I chuckle "They had to do a C-section, I was awake for so many hours that they had to medicate me so I'd sleep, it was awful"

"I'm so sorry i wasn't there for ya..." He seems to feel so...guilty

"John, it's not your fault. You know the flower...? I kept it... I also kept the letter in the compass" I say as I show him the compass around my neck in a chain.

He smiles "Ya figured out the letter?"

I shake my head, smiling "No... actually... Nathaniel was playing with it when he was in my arms, he was 1 year old at the time and opened up the secret middle layer"

"The lad is smart like ya..." He smiles like he did back at the galley...loving and sweet...

"And strong like you..." I leaned in and kiss him not caring about the old ladies' opinions on the matter, ignoring every gasp and whispers around us... I love him...

* * *

 **Jim**

"James Pleiades Hawkins!" Mom calls me, what did I do now?

"Yes mom...?" I say a little scared... Pathetic right? Being scared of your own mother at 23 years old.

"You lied to me!" He grabs my ear

"OUCH, What do you mean?"

"Nathaniel's father! Is not someone who got caught between the pirates! He was the PIRATE LEADER!"

Mom lets go of me "Mom! You don't know him, not like Sadie and I do! He taught me how to be a man! If it weren't for him... I would still be a loser, a screw up just like dad!"

"He lies! He didn't change! He could have become a good man but kept stealing!"

"You don't know what he did mother... but you soon will"

I turn away from her and go up to Nate's room

"Hey little guy!"

"Uncle Jim" He comes running to me and I pick him up "Hey brought you something!"

"What?"

I put him down and take off my backpack a small black captain's hat. I bought it cause it reminded me of Silver's "So cool! Thank you uncle Jim!" He hugs me

I understand what Silver says when he tells me he doesn't want Nate to know just yet... he might spend a long time in prison, but then I remembered... I can suggest Monstressor's Men State prison for him!

A small prison for men who are criminals but also family men. Nice enough for his kids to visit...Maybe, if he wants to stay for Nate he'll agree to that prison...

Maybe...

* * *

 **Author's note**

 _So what do you all think? Are enjoying so far? Please review :3 ^^_


	27. Chapter 27- We'll see about that

**Sadie**

I go up to Nate's room "Hey honey time to go home, come on pack your stuff"

"Already done?"

"Iup, sweetie hurry up now. I'm going to get my coat, don't forget anything"

"Ok mommy!"

I go up to my room and take the coat off the hanger and put it on "So... did you tell anything?"

I turn and see my mom coming into the room and closing the door so we won't be heard by Nathaniel

"You mean to John or to Nathaniel?"

"Both." She states

"...Just John, we are waiting for what destiny John will have before telling him"

"So he's going to stay?" She says with a disapproving tone

"If you mean stay in Nathaniel's life, hopefully yes, that's what we're planing but we are still figuring out everything."

"Sadie, please listen to yourself, you don't need him in fact it would be worst! Sadie... he's a bad man. Do you want to put Nate through that?"

I look at her with a dead serious expression "...You don't know him like Jim and I know. And soon you'll learn why..."

"Sadie... you're doing a mistake, both you and Jim. Please think about it!"

I ignore her and go see Nathaniel "You're ready buddy?"

"Aye!" I smile as I grab his hand. It's sweet how sometimes he just picks up on spacer's talk. Maybe it's in his blood, John's accent and all. Whatever it is... it makes me happy

"Then let's go"

"Wait!" He goes back to his room and comes back wearing a black captain's hat "Ready!"

"Where did you get that?" It looks exactly like ...

"It was uncle Jim's gift!"

Of course only him to choose a captain's hat that looks exactly like John's "Then let's get going"

"Ok!" He nods

As we are leaving the inn I spot John sitting, reading a news paper.

"Going home already?" He smiles

I nod "Yes...Well, we better get going, bye John" I look down smiling to myself. Stars I really love this man

"Bye lass" He smiles at me, I want to kiss him but Nathaniel is by my side and it's best not to do anything right now

"Bye John!" Nathaniel waves at him

He smiles down at his son, who has no idea that that's his father who he is waving at "Bye lad, nice looking hat there, trying to copy me?" He jokes also noticing the similarities between Nate's hat and his own

He shakes his head "No, uncle Jim gave it to me so I can be a spacer!" He states excited

"Good luck lad! You're halfway there already" He laughs

"See ya John" I smile at him as I leave and Nate is waving at him

"He's nice" Nate states once we are out of the inn

"Yes..." I say, soon you will learn the truth and I hope you can forgive me...

"Mommy"

"Yes Nathaniel"

"Are you dating him?"

"What? Do you even know what dating means?" I ask him giggling

"Dating is when 2 people kiss but don't live together"

"Yeah, I think you can define dating by that" I chuckle

"So... are you?!

I kneel down to his eye level "Sweetie... don't bother yourself with such things" I kiss his forehead and we continue walking towards our house

"It's not fair mom! Tell me"

"When you're older"

"You're a meanie!"

"I'm your mother"

He sulks the rest of the trip

I'm sorry Nathaniel, but... it's too soon

* * *

 **Silver**

The lad is the spitted image of me, not sure if that a good or a bad thing... And with the hat stars anybody can see that's me lad.

Look at me not even a day and I'm already proud of the pup. I'm just sorry I wan't there for him from the beginning and now I'm not even sure I can tell him that I'm his dad. I just hope that the sentence won't be too long, the lad needs me, blast, I need him... I need to be there for him.

Also I have to leave, I've extend my stay longer that I intended, I only wanted to see Sadie but it ended up a lot more than that...To think a lad, me own lad, someone I can teach all about running a ship. Maybe take him to me old planet with Sadie.

I'm paying when and older woman (well I'm 42 now) probably in her late forties with blue eyes like Sadie and Jimbo's comes up to the girl on the reception

"Jane I'll take over why don't you take a break"

The lass nods "Sure thing Mrs Hawkins" It's Sadie and Jim's mom

Once the lass leaves Mrs Hawkins starts talking "I know who you are"

"I imagine ya probably do ma'am" I say taking off my hat in respect, I mean I did get her daughter pregnant

"I know you're a criminal and you're tricking Jim and Sadie and will not stand for it!"

"Ma'am I know I do have a bad reputation but I can assure that it's not like ya think"

"I think you are a criminal trying to drag my family the same path" She has fire in her eyes... she's really convinced I'm evil... well it's not like I can blame her

"May I remind ya that some of ya family is part of mine too" I try not to be too rude after all I know she's everything to Jimbo and Sadie and probably Nate too

"They are going to see the real you eventually. Don't you dare come close to them!"

"We'll see about that" I murmur as I leave the inn


	28. Chapter 28- What?

**Silver**

I've been spending me nights at a cheap motel. I was not wished at the inn so the best next thing was the motel, it wasn't nearly as nice as the Benbow Inn, they really did a life for themselves didn't they, well as long as they're happy. I couldn't let the ol' captain see me there, it might go wrong, she might be helping me but I know she's doing it for them, because she hates me guts

I want to visit the lass and the pup, I don't known when I will be able to see both of them again, 3 more days and I'll know me fate. I need to get me courage and go see both of them... I want to be there for the lad, I really do but what if I can't?

I need to in least see them once more before...the sentence.

It's already night time, well better late than never right? I knock on the door, the lights are on so I'm guessing she isn't working at the inn. I take a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Coming!" Sadie says from inside. Once she opens she has a surprised and pleased look on her face "John..."

"How's it going lassie?" I smirk

She stands there smiling till the lad shouts from inside "Mom! The dinner is burning"

Her eyes open as she runs inside "Shit!"

The pup comes up to the door "John? What are you doing here?"

"Well ya see lad..." I say as I start rubbing the back of my neck.

"Make yourself at home John come in!" Sadie shouts from the kitchen

"Come in John" The small boy says grabbing my hand and pulling me inside

"Sure...Are ya okay there lass, I can give ya a hand" I shout from the living room. It was a small house modestly decorated from what I can sense it has 2 bedrooms in the small hall to the right and the kitchen is the door to the left the entrance is also the living/dining room. It has a couch, coat hanger and a big rug where Nate was playing.

"It's okay I can handle myself."

I go inside and see the lass steering with a wooden spoon some sort of soup in the pan. She looks beautiful with her hair up like that, she looks like she did back at "The Legacy", comfortable, wearing pants; not that I'm complaining about her in a dress. It smells good, after all she did learn from the best

"Smells good there lass, mind of I have a taste?"

She smiles at me "Of course" She feeds through the spoon some of the soup.

"Umm not bad Sadie but ya know what is missing?"

"What?" She smirks

"Salt."

She sighs playfully "It's always salt isn't it" She jokes as she adds a little more seasoning and feeds me another spoon "How about now?"

"Perfect lass."

She puts lowers the fire and stares at me with her hand on her hip "So, may I ask why the sudden visit. Also how did you know were we lived?" She's smiling so my presence is not unwanted

"Well Sadie, I wanted to see ya two... Who knows when I might be able to see ya again?"

"John... I don't want any of that, everything will turn out okay..." She rubs my flesh arm and then grabs my robotic arm "When will you know?"

"In 3 days"

She lets go of me and picks up the pot and walks out to place it on the center of the table of the living room "Are you staying for dinner?" She asks

"If ya have me"

She smiles "The bowls are on the shelf above the stove and the spoons on the drawer on the left side of the sink. If you're eating here you're helping"

"Whatever ya say" I smile back at her

* * *

 **Sadie**

It seems like John really wants to be with us, not only me but also Nate. Of course it troubles me emotionally having him here, we agreed to not let Nathaniel find out the truth, or do anything suspicious in front of him.

As Silver sets the table I pick up my son who's very confuse about why John is here. I sit him in his high chair "I want you to eat everything you hear?" I say to him.

"Sure mommy..." I ruffle his purple hair as I smile and sit next to him and across John

"So should we start?" I ask

"Let's dig in!" John says and I smile at him

We start to eat the soup, we are silent. It's kinda of an awkward silence I mean Nate has no idea why he's here. He agreed to stay for dinner, I'm happy trying to make an effort to stay in our lives but... is this good for Nathaniel? If he stays after the sentence will he be a good influence on Nate. I love that man but I have to think about what's good for my son...

"Mom!" Nate calls

"What honey?" I say turning to him

"Why is John here?" He asks so innocently but caught me by surprise

"Don't you want him to be here?" I ask carefully. I take a look a John, he doesn't look surprise but scared for the answer.

"He's nice, but why is he here? Are you two dating?"

I roll my eyes at the question. Again with all this dating thing. I mean it's reasonable he does notice I act differently around John.

I look at John obviously doesn't know how to respond to that "Well lad, how can I respond to that...?" I giggle at his reaction

"Nathaniel what did I told you?" I say in an authoritarian tone.

"When I'm older you'll explain" He sighs in defeat but then perks up and looks at John "But John didn't tell me that so he can tell me the answer!"

"Nate..."

"No Sadie it's okay. Let me ask you this first. What do ya want pup?"

"What... I want?"

"Aye, what do ya want to hear?"

Nate gives a moment a thought before answering confidant "I want the truth"

I give a weak chuckle at the answer as well does John. This boy...

"Ya a smart lad, well honestly..." He looks at me "I love ya mom lad, but there's a lot of things ya don't know yet and to be telling ya half the truth now would be unfair to ya...Just think of me as ya mother's friend for now"

Nate doesn't look too pleased with the answer "That will do... for now. But you will tell me the truth soon right?!" He asks hopeful

"Aye" He smiles "Don't ya be worrying about that..."

"Now why don't we keep eating?" I suggest

"Ok mommy..."

We finish dinner and after that John tells one of his many spacer's tales. I insisted on one that wouldn't give him nightmares and he gladly obliged saying he didn't want to disturb me.

Nathaniel falls asleep on my lap "I'm going to put him to bed" I whisper and I pick the sleepy kid up. I tuck him in and kiss his forehead like I do every night since I brought him home. My whole galaxy is this small child, I need to do what's best to him...

But... what's right and what's wrong?

I need to talk to him

* * *

 **Nate**

I wake up in my bed, just when the story was getting to the good part. I get out of the bed and go to the living room

"I mean John, we will have to tell him eventually that you're his father..."

What...?

* * *

 **Author's note**

 _So yeah more to come sorry for yesterday not updating :c_

 _So I want to do more TP fanfic so if you want to suggest me some ships or crossovers or Alternative universes. I really want to keep writing_

 _:) keep on reviewing_


	29. Chapter 29-TELL ME

**Nathaniel**

Dad? Does mommy mean John is my...?

"Lass, I don't like this anymore than ya do but, what can I do?"

"Tell the truth, be honest... John you need to figure out what you want to do about this!" Mommy seems angry...

"Do ya want him to think I abandoned him?!"

"I don't want him to be hurt, especially like that! I've been there is not nice!"

"Isn't it best for him to think I'm just ya friend... I mean a lot of lasses remarry or in ya case marry."

"John cut the shit... if you don't want to be his father I told you, you have absolutely no obligation to either of us so if you don't want this..."

"I want this Sadie, I really do but..."

"There shouldn't be any buts, you either know what you want or not. And honestly I'm not sure I want you around anymore!" Mommy's voice rises into a cry in the last word.

What's going on I'm so confused, is John my dad? And mom doesn't want him around? Why?

"Sadie! Ya can't take this away from me!" His eye turn red, it's really scary

"Do you think it's a good idea you being around?"

John is silent..."I mended my ways..."

"How can I trust you to not betray me again?" She's... crying. I never really saw her cry

"Lassie..."

"No, I want you out of this house John, I want to stay alone right now"

"Sadie, please"

"NO!" She shouts

"Sadie ya can't deny me this!" He shouts back

"I can, if I think it's the right thing for him!" Now they are just screaming at each other

"Lass I need to be here!"

"For whom? Him or me? Or better yet yourself!"

"For both of ya!"

"I got by myself very well alone. I can handle it!"

"Well ya don't have to lass!"

"John just leave! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE ANYMORE!"

John eventually leaves and mommy just lays on the couch crying...

What's going on?

* * *

 **Sadie**

I know he wants to be here but... what if it's not the right thing? I mean he can't even tell his own son the truth, why should I believe that he's hiding the truth because of the sentence and not to not disappoint the kid if he goes to jail and he's just trying to get in bed with me again?

"Mommy?" A small voice calls

"Nate... I'm sorry did we woke you up?" He shakes his head in denial "A nightmare? Come on let's go to sleep." I get up and pick him up

"Mommy... why are you sad?"

I smile at him and ruffle his hair "I'm okay honey...Don't worry" The last thing I want is to drag him into this.

I tuck him again in his bed "You were screaming... at John"

I kiss his forehead "It was nothing don't worry..."

"Mommy... tell me the truth"

I love him so much and yet I can't tell him the truth "I wish I could, I'm so sorry honey" I hug him

"It's okay..." He says in a small voice as he hugs me back

I'm useless... I can't even made up my mind about what's right for him...

* * *

 **Silver**

I know I ain't the best influence for the pup but... he's my son, it's just... what would he feel if he was to find out his own father is in jail? Would the lad hate me or want to be like his old pop.

I don't want him to turn out like, stars know what I've lost chasing Flint's loot... lost part of me body, I became wanted and so I lost Sadie and now I've lost her again...

I deserve it, I deserve what's coming to me I mean, it's payback from all the evil I did.

The lass is right I probably shouldn't even stay here...

Maybe I should skip the court and just run away...It's probably for the best. Maybe I could turn back into a pirate... who knows? The lass said it herself she's been handling herself quite well till now. The best is for me to just leave

* * *

 **Jim**

I decided to go up to the inn, I took a week off work to keep up with the sentence I'm going to see Nate before going to Silver at the motel.

He was kinda of down, what could have happen, he's so sad playing with his small wooden boat on the floor "Hey there buddy" I say as I kneel down to his eye level

"Hey uncle Jim" He responds in a very lifeless way

"Something wrong Nate?" I ask worried about what might have happen

"Uncle Jim... who's my dad?" He asks

"Well... don't you know? Me and your mom told you already, it's the pirate John Silver, and he's not here because he doesn't know about you."

"It's not that uncle Jim! Is that friend of you and mom my dad?"

"What...?" My expression drops

"You know him! That cyborg from the other night. He had dinner with me and mom last night and they shouted at each other and she said for him to leave... but mom said..."When are we going to tell him you're his father..." So is it true uncle Jim?"

They argued last night? About Nate? "Nate, you're too young to understand what's going on..."

"That's not fair!" He shouts

"I know buddy... but things are too dificult right now..."

"Why won't anyone tell me the truth! Not you, not mom and not John! NO ONE" He shouts and he springs past me and runs out of the room

"Nate!" I call him but he doesn't even look back...

* * *

 **Author's note**

 _So as I keep asking for possible ships or crossovers or alternate universes for a new fic involving Treasure Planet. Here's the thing somebody suggest me Sarah and Silver... I'm sorry I'm too hardcore SilverHawk shipper so that ship is kinda of... creepy for me. I'm sorry I'm not judging anyone who ships them but I won't do that one._

 _Till now the ones I have are:_

 _Arrow/fem Jim_

 _Arrow/Captain Amelia_

 _So if you to send me more Private message me or comment_


	30. Chapter 30- Promise

**Sadie**

I see little Nate storm out of the inn after Jim went in "Nate!" I call him but he ignores me Jim runs from the hall joining the inn and mom's house "Jim what's going on?" I ask my brother

"I'll handle it Sadie don't worry."

"Jim... what did you do?"

"...It's what we all did... combined" He leaves to follow after Nathaniel who went outside and then a costumer lifts his tentacle

"Just a minute!"

Why does this have to be so hard...

* * *

 **Nate**

Why does everyone keep lying to me! Why are adults so mean!

"Nate calm down buddy" Uncle Jim calls me

"NO! I WANT TO KNOW IT! Is that cyborg... John... **_Silver_**?"

Uncle Jim sighs in defeat "I'm sorry buddy... it's true..." He hugs me tightly

"Re...really?"

"Yes little guy, stars, you two look so much alike I'm surprise you didn't notice" He gives a weak chuckle

"..." I don't know what to say

"I'm sorry kid, please don't tell your mom, she'd kill me"

"Is he...going to..."

He sighs again "Nate, I don't know... he wants but life is not really... how can I say thins so you can understand, there's stuff happening that just don't let Silver, I mean your dad, stay."

"So... he's leaving" Tears start forming

"Nate, no stars no, I mean I don't know... I'm sorry..."

I hug uncle Jim.

I'm so confused

* * *

 **Jim**

Poor kid I'm so sorry I had to give the kid a bomb like that... I wish I could reassure him that his dad will stay or even just tell him straight out that he was going away. Giving away uncertainty is the most awful thing u can do.

But... Silver and Sadie argued last night?

I need to check with Silver to know what happened... I mean she wouldn't kick him out of Nate's life... right?

I go up to the motel Silver indicate he was at. I knock on his door, he answers it... like a mess. Has he been drinking?

"Jimbo? What ya doing here?" He asks still half asleep what happened?

"Well, I came to see you Silver"

"Come in lad, sorry for the mess" he steps aside for me to enter... What the hell happened last night?

"Silver...well I heard you and Sadie argued last night..." I sit in a chair which seems the only thing in order in the room

Silver sits in the bed as he sighs "What did she tell ya?"

"She didn't tell me anything... Nate heard shouting last night and told me."

He looks surprised "What did the lad heard...?"

"Never mind that, I want to know what happened, she kicked you out. What does that mean? You're going to fight to stay in Nate's life right?"

"Jim... It's best for me to leave"

"What?" I say in a small voice not believing my ears.

"Jimbo, come on ya know I ain't the best for the kid."

"What about the trial?"

"I'm gonna leave."

"And become a run away again, a wanted criminal? After all you did to clean your name"

"Blast ya pup, don't ya get it even ya sister knows it's for the best!" He shouts as his cyborg eye turns red. But that doesn't scare me

"WHAT ABOUT NATE?" I shout back

"It's for the best... for everyone, especially him..." He looks down in shame

"Bullshit and you know it" I state calmly

"Ya don't know nothing lad..." He says trying to contain the hanger in his voice

"I know that you're running away, like a coward."

"Blast don't ya get that this is for the best"

I shake my head "Maybe you're right Silver, I wouldn't want my nephew to grow up with a sorry excuse of a dad like Sadie and I did. Leave. I don't care what you do"

When he realizes the nerve he hit it's too late "Jimbo ya see "

"No! Save your excuses for someone else!" I say as I slam the door and leave him there

* * *

 **Silver**

Can't the lad see it's best for me to leave? The pup doesn't need me weighting him down. Blast I need another drink. What time it is? 11 AM?! Blast gonna have to sleep till the bar opens...

* * *

 **Sadie**

It's my break time. Jim got Nate back in his room. They both seem upset and I think I know why...

I knock on his door "Nathaniel? Can I come in?"

There's a long silence but before I can knock again a small voice answers "Yes..."

"Hey buddy..." I say as I sit on the ground next to him.

"Nothing..."

"Really? Because you're not asking anything about John or making a tantrum... Jim told you didn't he?"

He doesn't look me in the eye "I don't know what you're talking about..."

I chuckle "That means he did"

"Are you angry?"

I ruffle his hair "No, I'm just sorry for everything I'm putting you through" I hug him

"Is he coming back mommy?" He looks up at me

I embrace him harder "I don't know..."

"Mommy... it's okay"

It came to this... for my own son to have to console me... I'm sorry Nathaniel... Ever since I've found out about you this is all that happens... I wish I didn't have a reason to say sorry to you...

* * *

 **Silver**

Blast... I'm once again at her door... The lights are closed, she can either be at the inn or sleeping. It's 1 am stars... I'm crazy but I need to do this... for her, for Jim, for me pup

I knock on the door, no response. I knock once again and a light turns on inside the small house. The lass opens, half a sleep, wearing a loose shirt with shorts that reveal her long legs... stars she's beautiful

"John... what are you doing here? Have you been drinking?"

I barge into through the entrance "John!" She calls

"Lassie I'm sorry."

"John you've been drinking, please leave you're going to wake Nathaniel up and you have court tomorrow afternoon. Please leave..."

The drink has taken over me senses "I'm so sorry Sadie. I promise I'll be there for the lad, for ya" I kiss her but she pushes me away

"John!" She shouts a little more loudly "Stop it! Leave I beg of you!"

"Mommy is something wrong" The pup comes out of the hallway still sleepy "John?"

"Honey nothing's wrong juts go back to bed"

"But..."

"Go back to bed Nathaniel John Hawkins" She demands harshly

The pup eventually goes back in "I'm sorry Sadie... I'll be there for you"

She sighs "John just take my bed I'll sleep in Nathaniel's room. I'm not going to deal with you in this state"

I put me hands or her shoulders and look her in the eyes "I'm going to be here. I'm sorry I was blind. I will not be like him!" I promise to her

"Like who"

"The most awful excuse of a men I had the displeasure to meet..."

* * *

 **Author's note**

 _So how are you liking it? Again with the next fic please keep suggesting :) I was thinking of a modern AU set but I don't know how it would play Also review for what you would like to see happen next_


	31. Chapter 31- Excuse of a man

**Sadie**

What... "John what on blast are you talking about?" I put his arm around me and try to guide him into my bedroom. My bed is like the ones back at the inn, large enough for 2 Silvers. He falls asleep on top of the bed

I sigh and take a blanket and go crash on the couch. Why does that man make me crazy?

Next morning I wake up before anyone else and start making a drink for Silver's hangover. Shortly after Silver awakes up and goes meet me on the kitchen

"Blast this headache." He complains

"Here you go. Drink this it will make you feel better." He takes a sip and makes a disgusted face "It's going to help just drink it. Stop being a baby."

After he finishes the drink he looks down "I'm sorry lass, for barging in like this." He looks up "I swear I'll be there for both of ya"

"About that you were talking about some man you met...What the hell happened? Is that why you're here?"

"Well I'm here for ya forgiveness and to ask ya to stay in Nate's life... But what happened last night was..."

* * *

 **Silver**

 _Stars, I know the lad will grow up without me but that's for the best. I wonder if he knows who I truly am to him._

 _The lass will take care of him just fine. Stars I really need a drink._

 _I order another beer._

 _"Another?" The bartender asks_

 _"Aye lad"_

 _"Haven't ya had too much already? Trouble at home?"_

 _"Non' of ya business"_

 _He serves me the beer and I chug it._

 _"You're okay man?" An older guy around his late 40's asks me_

 _"Stuff..." I respond vaguely. He looks strangely familiar._

 _"Look whatever it is can't be worst than what I had 10 years ago" He takes a sip of his own beer_

 _"Why don't ya try me? I'm leaving me own kid behind. A kid I didn't know existed till 3 days ago"_

 _"Look man, It's the best thing you can do. Did the dad thing for nearly 20 years, got 2 kids out of the deal. I left it was the best thing I did for myself"_

 _"Ya left ya kids?"_

 _"Yes, a spacer can't be tied down. Better leave while the kid doesn't know anything."_

 _Is that who I want to be? "Ya a spacer?"_

 _"Been for many years, but since I left the kids and wife it's been an amazing life. No worries just the galaxy and the ship"_

 _"Not worried about them?" I ask._

 _"Nahhhh, it's not like they'd accomplish much anyway."_

 _"What ya mean?"_

 _"A drug addicted and weak boy. Come on. I heard they even burned down their house. Someone told me like 5 years ago when I was last here."_

 _It can't be "The benbow inn?"_

 _"That's it, so you heard it too"_

 _"Aye I did." I smirk to myself. Get up and punch him "I have some unfinished business if you'll excuse me Mr Hawkins."_

* * *

 ** _Sadie_**

"So that's it. You just don't want to become like Leeland?" To think he's back in town.

"Aye. I'm sorry lass, I'll tell everything to the lad." He looks at me with an hopeful look.

I sit down "John, you are going to leave us eventually come on I can't hold you down. You're a free spirit."

"Sadie all I know is that I want be with ya and raise the pup together."

I want so hard to believe him "I want you with us so badly. But are you really...willing to go away for us?"

"Aye. Anything, don't ya know when I have a goal I stop at nothing?" He smirks as his cyborg hand grasps mine. He lost so much for Flint and he's ready to give up part of his freedom for me and Nate?

"I love you so much John but... is it the right thing?"

"Was it the right thing back at the Legacy?" He smirks

"I guess not."

"When did wrong ever stopped us before?"

"John if it was just us but... Nate?"

"Lass, I'll be the best father I can possibly be for hi. Please trust me" He leans closer and closer till we close the gap between us with a soft kiss.

I blush "No matter how many times we kiss it's still as...amazing as the first time" I chuckle.

"Mommy what's for breakfast? John you're here?" I can't tell if he's excited or scared

"Aye lad."

I pick him up "What do you want?"

He gives a moment of thought "Space larva!"

I chuckle "Sure kiddo"

"Actually Sadie. Why don't I cook? It's been awhile after all." He smiles softly and I sit down with Nate on my lap.

"Be my guest, just don't burn the kitchen down" I smile

"John... are ya staying" He picks up on his accent so quickly... genetics. Ever since he met John it's like his accent has been brought up to the surface more than ever.

John makes a sad expression "If ya mum lets me"

Nate looks up to me in search of an answer I smile at both of them "I'd very much like so..."

Nate hugs me tightly as John smiles in utter bliss "Well after breakfast we got a lot to discuss lad. If ya let me of course, Sadie."

"Well, we all need to discuss a few things" Nate just looks confused but we need to see what's the best way to break the news to him that his father might be away for awhile...

"But uncle Jim already told me that..." I cover his mouth

"That brother of yours can't keep his mouth shut can he?" He chuckles as he peals some larva super fast with his tools. He turns around "Well it's true, and I'm sorry I didn't tell ya sooner. Do ya..." He looks so helpless trying to say something to Nate that is right. But what is right to say in this situation "Have any questions?"

"A lot!" He says excited

"Well shoot" He laughs as he keeps cooking


	32. Chapter 32- The sentence

**Silver**

The lad seems to be excited "Then what ya want to know pup?"

"Well...Is it true you're a pirate? And how's that" Of course little kids get excited about danger.

I chuckle at his question "I guess ya can still call me that. But soon all that will be officially out of me life"

"So you are not going to be a pirate anymore?"

I sigh and smile at both of them, me pup and the woman of me dreams "Well that's the plan, it's not like I can stay around much if I'm robbing ships."

"Did you really rob all those ships like the news paper said?"

"Well... lad the news paper lies... I never did such thing, in least to the ones they refer to. That's why I'm going to a place where they will they tell me if they believe me or not"

"Well do they believe?"

"I'll know this afternoon." I say as I put the food on the table and sit across from them

"Will you tell me when you find out?"

"Of course lad" I ruffle his hair

"Now enough with the questioning, time to eat young man" Sadie states as she places Nate in the chair next to her and serves him a plate of the space larva.

He take a spoonful and eats it "So how is it lad?"

"It's great! Better than grandma's"

"Hey no talking with you mouth full" She warns him

"Sorry mom" He apologizes after swallowing

Once he finishes eating I look at Sadie, we both know we need to tell Nate the truth.

"Lad... ya mom and I, we need to tell ya something..." I start

"What?" He looks scared like we are just going to destroy him

"Well, John may not be around for awhile..."

"WHAT? But you said you'd stay!" He looks at me

"I'm sorry lad... but stuff is happening... I'm just not sure for how long I'll be away. But I'll definitely come back"

"Why!?"

"Nate please comprehend that you're too young to understand" The lass seems so hurt just like Nate, sharing the exact same expression.

"I'M NOT!"

"I'm may be in prison lad... I did some bad stuff in the past but still they want me to pay for that..."

"Prison... for how long?"

"John are you sure?"

"Aye, and I don't know for how long, but I need ya to be brave for ya mum here. Understand?"

He nod as he wipes his tears away "Aye sir!"

"Good pup" I ruffle his hair "Do ya have anymore questions?"

"Ummmm, Do I have a grandma?"

"Ah?" What in the blast is the lad talking about "What do ya mean Nate?"

"Do you have a mom and dad?"

"Oh boy..." I say rubbing the back of me neck

"John, it's okay you don't have to talk about it" The lass reassures me by squeezing my flesh arm.

"Nah, don't ya worry. Actually aye I do, just me pops and mum. After everything we go up there and meet them"

Sadie smiles at me "That would be nice, sure they won't mind... the circumstances?"

"Lass, if they don't mind me, why in the blast would they mind both of ya?" I chuckle. Truth be it I'm not sure how they will react... probably badly.

"One more thing!" Nate affirms. "What... what... what can I call... you?" He asks in a very low voice.

"Oh lad, ya can call whatever ya like." I smile warmly at him

"Really? Even... dad?"

I get up and go up to him to pick him "Of course ya little lad" And just watch the light in his face appear.

* * *

 **Sadie**

John eventually had to fix his things up to court. Unfortunately I couldn't attend it, neither could Nate. I had to go to work and I wasn't sure if Jim was going.

I was really scared of what might happen today in court, even if they sentence him... it couldn't be for long right? Sure I'm happy with all the progress done. between John and Nate... but to separate them now... it breaks my heart.

Mom hasn't talked much to me... I know that she cares and she's scared I'll go through what she went, a man leaving her after giving her so much hope. But somehow I just trust John, no matter what happened in the past he proved himself to not only me and both Jim and himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Mom asks me

"Nothing" Her expression changes to a more severe one

"Were you thinking about him again?"

"Mom..."

"No! I told you, he's a pirate he eventually will betray you again!"

"Mom! Do you love Nate? Do you know how important John is for him? Not only emotionally now, but to all of his existence?" I snap

"Your father was also very important in all those aspects but does that mean I should trust him if he were to come through this door again?"

I shake my head "No, but would you trust the man that punched him, cause he knew how much he hurt me emotionally?"

"Did he really do that?" She seems so surprise

I nod "Yes, last night he was at a bar, he started speaking ill of us and John couldn't take it so he punched him. Mom he's a good person, if you knew how much he means to both me and Nate. Mom... he allowed Nate to call him dad. Do you know what that means to all of us?"

She hugs but I hesitate to hug back "I know... I just don't want you to go through what I did... I don't ever want Nate to feel unwanted like you and Jim felt..."

I hug her back "I would trust him with my life and Nate's..."

* * *

 **Jim**

He came... I didn't think he'd come. I mean he did tell me he wanted to leave and be a pirate again... could it be that he changed his mind. I watched his expression carefully as the judge read the decision made

"On the count of mutiny and piracy of the RSL Legacy I find the defended John Silver, guilty" No... "On the count of piracy and attack of ships in the last 5 years, I find the defended not guilty. We apologize for the inconvenience sir, as for your sentence..."

"Your honor!" I object

"An who might you be...?" The judge says unimpressed.

"I'm lieutenant James Hawkins, I was on RSL Legacy."

"Oh yes I remember being told about you, and what exactly do you want the trial is over, now it's time for the sentence."

"I would like to suggest a sentence, well the place of the sentence. Montressor's men prison."

Silver looks at me surprise by my intervention. Even if he doesn't stay with Nate and Sadie... maybe this will make him change his mind. I know it's wishful thinking but I know he will be good for them... I trust him with my sister and nephew

"May I ask the reason of that particular facility? After all we know what type of convicted men go there, I'm not sure how Mr Silver fits in there"

"I suggest it due to my sister Sadie Hawkins' kid..." I try to insinuate so I don't actually say it.

The judge looks at me for a moment "Sadie Hawkins... you say wasn't she on the..." He takes a look a Silver then back at me "I understand now, Now mister Silver I hope I'm not doing a mistake by agreeing to this. You will sentenced to two years in Montressor's men prison. You may ask for probation in 6 months That is all. You have 3 days to gather your personal affairs then you must present yourself at the facility or else a warrant for your arrest will be present."

* * *

 **Author's note**

 _So this is happening Silver is being arrested in 3 days_


	33. Chapter 33- Sure

**Jim**

"Look Jimbo..."

I interrupt him "Look, has Sadie probably said, you do whatever you want, you don't have to go back for them... I was just tying to repay for everything back at the Legacy"

"Lad" He turns me to face him, I look him the eye "I'm sorry about yesterday but I came to me senses ya got to believe me."

"Then what are you going to do, about Sadie? About Nate..."

"I'll be around... as soon as I can leave the prison, I've talked to them Jimbo. It breaks me heart to not be with them right now, after losing so much but I will be there."

"What does Sadie think about that?"

"She agreed, I even dare to say she's happy about it..."

"Look, that prison is perfect for visitations and most of the guys there are for petty crimes, trying to sustain their families, kids are always visiting their fathers, you can do whatever you want with that information."

* * *

 **Sadie**

I know mom doesn't trust me to make a decision about John, but he's the man I love and he wants to be there for our child, what more could I want? Stars I hope he didn't get a hard sentence.

I hear a knock on the back door of the inn, I go answer it "Yes..."

Then I'm confronted by a big warm embraced with a particular chuckle "John? What happened did it go well?"

"Ahmm ya see lass..." He stops the happy mood and looks at me with a serious expression

"John, what happened...?" I ask, scared for the answer

"I got two years in Montressor's men prison, in 6 months I can ask for probation."

"Montressor's men prison isn't that like, a very a low security calm prison?"

"Aye mostly family men go there... ya brother, well he convinced the judge to put me there. I need to present myself in 3 days"

"Look, you can stay here at the inn... you know until you have to go. I would offer my house but maybe Nate getting used and then you being pulled away for 6 months... I don't want to do that to him."

"I understand Sadie, and 6 months? Ya really believe I'll get out on probation?"

"Well John, I know you... I trust you. I know you'll get out in 6 months, with your dazzling smile, charisma" I get closer and closer to his mouth and give him a soft kiss

"Ya spoil me Sadie"

I chuckle "How about you get settled in and after dinner we can celebrate with some booze"

"Of course lass" He smiles at me "But first can I see the little lad?"

I smile back at him "I'll show you his room" I say as I move towards the door that goes to the hall joining the two buildings "Follow me"

I knock on his door, I can sense John behind me, scared "Come in" The small voice inside says

"Hey buddy, there's someone here to see you..." I say with a grin on my face as I step away to reveal John, with a worried smile

"How are ya doing since this morning lad?"

"Dad!" He exclaimed as he came running to him. It feels weird and right to hear Nathaniel shout those words.

I see a warm smile forming in his lips as he picks up his son "I'll leave you two alone, I'll be at the reception."

* * *

 **Silver**

"Look lad... about today..."

"What did they say are going away?"

I look at the small hopeful face and it breaks me heart to say these next words "Aye... for a little while..."

I see his face turn into a frown "How long...?"

"It can be either 6 months, or even 2 years..."

"2 YEARS?! But that's like a millions years! Can I visit you?"

"Not sure they'll allow such a small lad to come... Ya mum and ya can try."

He hugs me as tight as he can "I don't want ya to leave, I just got you!"

"Nate... It hurts me to leave but have to, or else I'll be away longer. Please lad try to understand."

"So you will be back...?"

"Aye lad" He smile and hugs me again.

This feels so strange but so warm at the same time. This kid doesn't know a thing about but yet he's so happy about me being here, I wonder how he'd feel if he knew the real me... everything I did, Sadie almost died and got raped because of me...

"When are ya leaving?" It's funny how the lad has a little bit of me accent, must be in the his blood

"In 3 days..."

"So soon?"

"Sorry Nate..."

He grabs me shirt "I understand... Wanna go play outside?"

"Sure lad..."

* * *

 **Sadie**

John came out for dinner, little Nate following him "Table for two lassie? Or maybe 3?"

"No can do, I'm still on the clock, just sit down on that table before the rest of the customers come down." I say pointing to an empty table

They sit down "Now I'll be having some of tonight's special how about ya lad?"

"Sweetie do you want the stew as usual?" I ask him

"Yes mom!" I ruffle his hair

"It will be just a moment, get comfortable boys."

I got to the kitchen "Sandy so what will it be?" Ben asks excited to start cooking "Is that Silver with Nate?"

"One stew and one tonight's special, and yes that's Silver with Nate. Where's Morph?" And like that Morph comes flying off of the pantry "Morphy I hope you haven't been eating all our supplies, why don't you go join John and Nate" And there he goes chirping all the way to them.

The inn soon becomes packed and I become very busy, attending all the clients. I hear few whispers directed at me and John and our child. People wondering who he is to us, of course they notice the similarities and put 2 and 2 together.

"Miss Hawkins!" One of our usual costumers at dinner calls

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"Who is that gentlemen next to your child?" She asks ready to share the gossip of the answer I'll deliver her

"Oh him, he's Nathaniel's father. He'll be in town for a few days and then will come back in about 6 months for good. If you don't need me for anything else I have other costumers to attend." I say as I turn my back to her and go back in the kitchen

"Sadie!" Mom calls me

"Yes mom"

"Why is he out there with Nathaniel?"

"Well he finally got his sentence, in 3 days he'll have to present himself to Montressor's men prison, so he's making the best of the short time he's got."

"And is that good for Nate? I mean he'll never see him again."

"He can get probation in 6 months mom, and even if he doesn't it's just 2 years, Nate and I will visit him."

"Just 2 years? With right to probation after 6 months? Isn't that too light, also in Montressor's men prison?" She's really surprised by the light sentence

"You'll read it all about it in monday's news paper."

* * *

 **Silver**

Soon became late, everybody left the dinner and Sadie took the little guy to the bed in the building attached to this. The lad was struggling didn't want to go to bed.

Then Sadie came back and sat at the same table as me "So... ready for your check in? Again?"

"I must say those rooms are really the best of this side of the galaxy."

"We did the best we could with the treasure." She giggle

So we went on to the reception and she registered me name on the guest list and showed me my room

* * *

 **Sadie**

This time I was more confidant, I trusted him more, there was no secrets between us. "You know... we won't be together for awhile" I say biting my lip suggestively

"Ya sure lass...?" He asks worried I'll change my mind and so I pull him by his collar and give him a deep kiss

"Never been more sure..."

* * *

 **Author's note**

 _So... I hope u are enjoying it please review :D and favorite it_


	34. Chapter 34- What did I miss

**Sadie**

I'm not going to lie I was nervous when I suggest it. But I desire this man... We kiss with passion as we stumble into the room. I try to zip down my dress. I'm worried my body won't feel the same for him.

"John, I know I said I wanted this..."

"Look ya here lassie, if you don't want to follow through it's okay"

"No, it's not that at all. I want this" I smile at the ground, he's always been so sweet and caring of me.

"Then what it is lass?" He asks as his organic hand lifts my face

"I told you before, my body it's not the same... I'm not sure if you'll like it"

"Lass I love ya, no matter how you look. Ya perfect Sadie... more than I'll ever deserve" He kisses my neck and it tickles, I giggle

"John" I look him in the eye "I love you more than anything..." I kiss him and he pulls me close

John starts unzipping my dress and I start trying to take off his jacket carefully so it won't get stuck on his robotic arm. We pull away so we can undress ourselves more easily. I watch him carefully take his white shirt, I take a deep breath before dropping my dress, leaving me only in my underwear. I look away from his face, scared of how he my react to my now slightly bigger body with a big scare in my lower abdomen.

I feel his metallic fingers carefully bringing my face up to face him. "You're as beautiful as a star lass..."

I jump to close the gap between us with a kiss. He picks me up bridal style and drops me carefully on the bed. He is now hovering over me, shirtless, how this takes me back to The Legacy, the sneaking out in the night to his cabin.

He starts kissing down my body, I moan his name "John...please"

He stops when he reaches my scar, the one from the Nathaniel's birth, "Is... something wrong?" I ask, scared

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you" He says in a low voice and rapidly sit up and lift his face

"John, it's in the past. You couldn't possibly know, and you were there. When I saw the blue cornflower... it felt like you were there... the compass, morph... I never felt alone, I always felt like you left me a little piece of you."

I touch his face and he smiles at me "Lassie..." He gives me a deep kiss

I start taking off my bra, the body image issue slowly fading away. I trust this man... he came back, he's staying, he loves me.

Our naked chests are pressed together, I fall with my back to the bed. He starts taking off his pants and so I start rolling down my panties.

"Are ya sure ya want this lass?"

"Of course..." I kiss him

"Let me get some protection"

I nod at his statement.

He slowly starts getting inside me, I moan loudly "John..."

Once he's completely inside me he starts pumping slowly "faster..." I say and he obliges

The night is followed by the repeating moans of our names, sweat, passion and love...

When we finally finish we lay next to each other puffing hair, almost breathless "I missed this" I say

"Me too, but most importantly..." He pulls me close "I missed having ya in me arms"

"I love you John Silver..."

"And I love ya Sadie Hawkins..."

* * *

 **Silver**

I wake up next morning, the lass isn't in my arms or next to me in bed. I can hear the water in the bathroom running, she must be taking a shower, our clothes are still on the floor.

I get up to join the lass in the shower but the sound of the water stops and she comes out wrapped in a towel

"Morning" She says, smiling shyly at the ground.

"Morning Sadie"

We stay silent for a moment till she breaks it and says "Maybe I should get dress and go downstairs... I still have to help set up some stuff downstairs..."

"Sure thing, I'll just take the shower and meet you for breakfast."

She smiles "See you downstairs..."

She starts picking up her clothes

* * *

 **Sadie**

Once I'm finished getting dress John comes out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "Going down already?" He asks

I nod "Yes"

I go downstairs and start placing the tables in place so the people staying can have breakfast.

"Sadie, good morning" I turn and see mom standing there with a broom in her hand

"Morning" I say cheerful, I'm still not sure what's her stand on John and I being together.

"You're wearing the same dress" She points out

I make up an excuse "Oh yeah, I forgot to bring a change of clothes this time."

"Sure, it wasn't something else... or better someone else"

"Mom..."

"Sadie, don't start. Really? You went with him last night? What about Nate?"

"He was asleep, I put him in his room"

"Still, I hope you took precaution this time."

"We did, don't worry. Mom I love him, I really do..."

She takes the hair strand off my face "I know you do honey, still, I want to talk to him..."

"I understand..."

I hear steps and I turn to the entrance of the dinner, it's John now fully dressed in his white shirt and red pants. I smile. "So what do you want for breakfast, Ben already started preparing some food and pots of coffee."

"Just a mug of coffee lassie, don't tire yaself, ya gonna have costumers pretty soon, isn't that right?" He winks.

"What are you then?" I giggle

"Just a freeloader Sadie" He laughs "Just kidding I ain't nothing"

"If I ain't a kidder" I finish his sentence "I'll go get the coffee and sit with you in a minute"

"Oh Mrs Hawkins, didn't see ya there. Good morning ma'am" He says taking off his hat in a polite way.

"Morning" She's coldly but yet... there's somehow a hint of playful. Is she warming up to him?

I take awhile getting the coffee since is still not done. It's too cold. When I come back with one mug in each hand they are smiling and laughing.

"What did I miss...?"


	35. Chapter 35- Don't ye worry

**Silver**

The lass left me and her mother alone. She looks at me with a stern face. She sits in front of me

"Ma'am..." I start but she interrupts me

"No, you will listen me. Yes or no questions. Do you love Sadie?"

"Aye"

"Do you respect her?"

"More than everything."

"Do you love Nate?"

"Aye, he's my son"

"Are you willing to take care of him? It's a life time commitment..."

"Aye, as soon as I leave jail. And even locked up I'll find a way to be present"

The lad is me son, there's no way I'm giving up without a fight. I may have had a moment of weakness but I know now... I want to stay with them, both Nate and Sadie.

"Mr Silver... You need to understand why I'm not too keen on you being a presence in their lives, all of our lives Jim and I included."

"Please call me Silver, and Mrs Hawkins I understand but I won't leave and I won't bring in any problem to any of ye lives. That's the last thing I would do. Ma'am I can assure I'll protect them with all I have..."

She sighs "It's not like I can stop either of you. After all this is a decision you both made together, I just don't want neither of them to get hurt."

"Ma'am I already told ye I'm not going to let that happen."

"Is not about them getting attacked, but you hurting them."

My eye turns red, but she doesn't seem frighten "I would never lay a finger on them"

"Silver, you are a pirate. It's in your nature to betray them. All those steals you did over the years..."

"Jim can verify that ain't true. Actually the court of law can prove that. I never did such thing, it was just rumors I'm sure you'll see it in the news paper monday. I was only convicted of mutiny"

She's speechless "I'm sorry, still I have my doubts about your ability to be a good influence on my grandson."

"I know I ain't the best man around, and ye daughter and my son could do much better than I, but I love them. I'd give up everything for them. I did. I gave up my freedom to be with them."

I gave up Flint's loot for Jim and Sadie, my life long obsession that made me lose me limbs. I don't regret me decision, I just regret not being a better man to them.

"Are you really just going to give up your nature for them?"

"Giving up me nature it's nothing compared to losing them..."

"So... it seems like you're sticking around..." She says, not with a hateful tone but a light tone

"That's what I intend to do Mrs Hawkins"

"Call me Sarah, after all you're sticking around right?" She smiles

"Thank you, Sarah." I smile back at her.

"Well it's not like I could do much, when that girl sets her mind to something nothing can change her, same with Jim" She chuckles

"I know I stayed with them for months in space, to make the girl change a recipe was like telling a star to stop shining" I laugh

"That's Sadie alright" She starts laughing too

"What did I miss?" Sadie says as she carefully places a mug of coffee in front of me and sits next to me looking at her mother, scared.

"Just talking about you honey" Sarah responds.

"Just good things don't ye worry lass." I grin

"Mom... What in stars did you say?"

"Nothing honey, well Silver, Sadie, I need to clean some stuff up I'll talk to you later."

"Good work Sarah."

* * *

 **Sadie**

Sarah? First name basis "Sarah?" I say with a confused look "What happened while I was getting coffee?" I ask as I take a sip

"We just sorted things out lassie."

"What... you mean..."

"Aye, I don't think she'll be throwing me out so soon."

I give a weak chuckle "I feel like I can breath again..."

He places his metal arm on my shoulder "Relax lass... Once the sentence is over... I'll be here, everyday for ye"

"Mom!" I hear calling and Nathaniel is running towards us.

"Hello sweetie" I say picking him up and place him on my lap "Have you eaten anything yet"

"Larva!"

"That ye favorite dish right lad"

He nods "AYE!"

John chuckles as he passes a hand through Nate's hair.

I'm going to miss him to much...

2 days after that morning passed so quickly. I had slept with him the night before, I love the feeling of being cuddle up next to him, I feel protected in his arms. Nathaniel, well I never seen him as happy as he as been with John. He needed this, I'm glad John is staying in our lives but... him going to jail is going to kill me, when we said goodbye 5 years ago it broke my heart but now, knowing he's so close but I can't stay with him... I know I have to be strong for Nate, now it's going to be harder on him than ever. I think he kind of understands what's happening, he's not stupid.

I feel John leaving the bed... is he going to present himself without saying goodbye first? "John..." I call, still half asleep

"Just keep sleeping lassie..." He caresses my hair sweetly

"Are you leaving without saying anything" I say, my voice breaking in sadness and hanger.

"Sadie... we had such a great couple of days... I didn't want to ruin anything"

"So you'd figure you would just sneak out." I say sitting up with tears forming in my eyes."

"Don't be pouting lass, I want to see ye smile and besides ye and the lad can visit once in awhile"

I hug him "I love you John Silver..."

"I love you too Sadie"

"Please... say goodbye to Nate... he needs it..."

"I will don't ye worry"

* * *

 **Author's note**

 _So as for the new fic of TP, I'm thinking maybe 90's AU or modern day AU_

 _which one is better?_

 _Please review_


	36. Chapter 36- Love

**Sadie**

For how long much I suffer... I miss him so much, just a month has passed. I haven't bring myself to visit him yet, I'm just afraid I'll break down and cry. Jim already visited him a couple times, I know I should go to and bring Nathaniel along, but my heart... I don't think it can take it.

Luckily for Nate, Jim keeps him updated, I choose not to hear anything still it hurts when he asks for John,

"When are we going to visit?" "Mommy why can't you write him?" "Mom let's visit him today"

It's hard, I thought of letting Jim take him but no I can't even do that. I know it's cruel but to think of Nate being with John hurts me. I'm a selfish woman but I know I need be strong, woman up and go see him, talk to him I mean he's alone in prison, with the promise of us seeing him.

"Sadie, look I know it hurts you but is it really fair to either Silver or Nate?"

"Jim you don't understand."

"No I really don't, you've loved him for all this time. You've want him back for so long and now you have a chance to see him and give Nate what we never had and you just sit here at inn working when you could take a break and see him" He snaps back

"Jim! Don't you get it? it's hard for me!"

"And what? Do you think it's not hard for Silver and Nate. You need to think about them!" He shouts at my kitchen table.

"JIM! Stop it, you'll wake Nathaniel!"

"No I won't stop, this is crap! Sadie can't you see how much you are hurting them! Well if you won't take Nate I will!" He threatens

"As if I would let you maggot!"

"Well you are going to end up losing your son and John if you don't change"

"Jim it hurts, you don't know how much I want him here, with me and Nate."

"Look Sadie it's going to be worst if you just keep avoiding him just go see him, you don't even need to bring Nate the first time around. Just talk to him, the guy misses you"

"You said he turned himself in cause of staying with me right?" Jim just looks away, I take it as an yes "Do you think I can face him when I'm the reason he's in there!"

"Sadie... He doesn't blame you just... just talk to Silver, please... for Nate's sake?"

* * *

I take a deep breath as I walk through the doors, I'm guided to a room full of chairs and tables and men in the same clothes, sitting and talking to small kids and women from all races and species.

The guard tells me to sit at one of the tables. As Jim said I came alone, as I sat down I could feel the fear rushing over me making me stop hearing everything around me. Is this a stroke? My heart beat must be so fast, what's happening?

And then... I see him walking towards me, a surprised look comes to his followed by a warm smile that somehow can take me off this stroke like trance.

"Lassie" he says softly as he sits in front of me, he takes my hand and I feel like I can't even breath without feeling guilty.

"John..." I finally say "I'm... I'm...I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner"

"Shhh lassie don't ye worry, I'm just glad ye finally came, too bad ye didn't bring the little pup"

"I wanted to apologize, it's my fault you're there" I say trying to keep myself together

"What in stars are ye talking about?! I did this cause I wanted, I wanted to be a better man. It's true I did for ye but I had no idea if you even wanted me back"

"But John..."

"Not another word about this Sadie, don't ye know I'd do anything for ye but this is not one ye should blame yeself for!"

"John..." I say softly caressing his hand and he smiles lovingly to me "I love you so much..."

"And I love ye lass"


	37. Chapter 37- Home

**Silver**

The day finally came... The probation was approved and I would be going home, well to Sadie's house really. The deal with the judge is that I must be living under that residence and not leave the planet without a signed permission of the judge and a date of return. I may be tied by the balls for the next year but it's worth it. I got her and the lad and that's all I need.

I walk through the doors to see Sadie and Nate standing there, smiling, waiting for me. I walk towards her and take her in a warm embrace

"Welcome back John..."

"I'm home lassie..."

I pick the lad up "Dad! Dad I have so much to tell you!"

It feels so warm here...

* * *

 **Sadie**

After John came to live with us, happiness and bliss came over me in just under half a year the house were I lived became a home. Nate seemed... fulfilled, all those years of me and Jim telling him of his father and to now having him here, that's all he wanted...

Still... there are some things bothering me, John has a family and I never even met them!

I try to push the subject but he just avoids it, we sleep in the same bed and he can't even share that with me?!

I want to meet him, I want Nate to see another side of his family besides my mom and brother. He's half ursid so eh should have some contact with that side of his family. John... please just tell them...

After I tuck little Nate in John came to meet me in the living room, I was reading a book, a romance novel I know cheesy but it helps me relax. He sits down next to me

"The lad's asleep Sadie" He states as I mark the book and close it and grin at him "What is it lass got something on ye mind?" He grins back with one thought on his mind obviously.

"Nothing, just wondering when Nathaniel and I would meet your parents." I just blur out I need to be open with him so he'll be open with me

He frowns "Lassie... come on we talked about it"

"No, you just keep avoiding this subject! I understand not wanting to talk about it before the release but.. it's been half year, Nate is already 5 years old!" I insist

He sighs as he directs his view to the ground "Lass, I know ye want but it's for the best to keep things as they are."

"John if you won't do this for me do it for Nate, he deserves to know his family, all of them." I give him a pouty face

He sighs in defeat "Is this something ye really want?"

"I want, I need to apologize and Nate, I know he wants to meet them please..." I beg

He let's out a weak chuckle "I guess with the lad there it'll be easier" He mumbles, what does he mean? "Well tomorrow I'll get permission from the judge for a week's trip"

I hug him "Thank you this is really important to me"

He hugs me back and mumbles "I know" and kisses the top of my head

In just a short while we got a letter back from the court approving our week away to meet John's parents, both me and Nate were excited but John didn't seem to even want to go it's weird what could possibly be so terrible. Is he ashamed of me and Nate?

We had to get a ship to take us luckily with Jim in the royal guard we got one, John could guide it and we didn't need a chaperon. It was really small with two small cabins, the captain's bed one being barely enough to just John and I and a another one for what I guess the first mate, Nate would sleep there. We left really early one morning we should arrive in the afternoon of the next day.

I wanted to do some of the watches so he could rest after much struggle I could stay on the deck while the ship was on auto pilot, he cares so much and yet he hides so much. I trust him, he's the father of my child and my eternal love but... this hiding and his worried expression just makes me worry about what I might find out about him. An ex- wife and kids? He's older than me he might have been married before.

Nate was really impressed by space, he's always dreamed of being a spacer because of what I told him about John and also because of Jim so him being this close to what he wants... it's funny to see his excited little face. I just hope whatever it is we're going into doesn't hurt him...

* * *

 **Silver**

We arrived at the port of my home planet. I was nervous, the last time I was here, stars how long ago was that? It was before the Legacy that's for sure, I had only lost my leg at the time, I guess it was about 20 years ago. I was in me early 20's. I was skeptical about coming here but maybe with Nate around me folks will take it easy. We didn't exactly leave at good terms, with me being a pirate and joining Billy Bones. Stars I was in that crew for years till he old salamander died and I met Sadie and Jim on The Legacy.

I wrote to them sometimes, when we first found the map, telling them I finally did it, that we we're going to be rich as kings. As far as I know they didn't bother answering but maybe they just thought I'd be coming home soon, after all there are no warrants whatsoever for me here.

I'd figure it probably be best to go there alone first, before the lass and lad come to ease things in. Sadie understood and decided to go take a look around with Nate.

I knock lightly on the door not sure of what to expect. The place hasn't changed much, maybe a just a new coat of paint of the house?

The door opens slowly, there she is still as small as ever "John... is that you?" She asks

"Aye, how ye doing mum?"

* * *

 **Sadie**

This planet is so amazing, to think that John choose us and the dry desert that is the planet of Montresor over the beautiful vegetation and nice small town of this planet. The people are really nice, there are people from every species possible even though the town is small, a lady even gave us some left over fruit from yesterday. Maybe we can visit more often in the future, it would be nice.

We decided to take a walk on the forest that surrounds the town, some of the town people here told me it was the perfect place to relax and just enjoy nature.

We sat down in the strange aquamarine grass and watched the clear river, you can breath so easily here.

"Mommy mommy what type of fish is that?" Nate asks pointing at the river

"Well... they have 3 eyes and are green, I think they are proficiant fish" I respond, in school I was never really one to study but in the last year I finally got my shit together after sobering up and discovered that besides novels I like to read about life in other planets. I kind of feel like I missed out on not studying enough and not continuing my education but at the end of the day I love how my life turned out, with John and Nate by my side. This is it I finally feel like I belong somewhere.

"Mommy I'm hungry"

I giggle "Go over there underneath the tree so we can eat some of the fruit the nice lady gave us"

As we dig in Nate asks another question "Mommy... are we meeting dad's family?"

"Yes... Why do you think we came here?"

"It's just... dad doesn't seem to excited" He says looking down

I lift his face and look him in the eyes "Honey... I don't know what's going on either but whatever happens your father and I love you ok?"

He nods "Ok mommy"

* * *

 **Silver**

"What in blast happen the last I heard from you was 6 years ago!" Mum yelled "And what happened to you? When did you get into such an accident?!" She asked pointing at my arm

I rub the back of me neck "About 15 years ago"

"I hope whatever hurt you was worth it" She crosses her arms.

"It lead to the life I got now so, I can't complain. I don't regret a thing" I smile to myself

"For all those years waiting to hear any news from you even a notification or a call from jail anything. I was so worried you'd be dead off alone somewhere!" She cried and I hugged her

"Calm down, everything is alright"

"Why are you here? Did something happen?" She ask obviously worried

"Some stuff, all good. Kind of" I give a weak chuckle

"Come in, grandpa will be so glad to see ye"

"The old guy still around?"

"Don't talk about him like that he cares about ye" She says

Father died a long time ago, grandpa, mum's dad, stayed around. He was so angry he beat the shit out of me when I was 15 and joined a pirate gang and left.

"How ye doing pops?" I say with the light chuckle, stars the inside is the same as I remembered.

"Ye back lad?" He said "Where in blast have ye been all these years, we heard ye precious treasure blew up 6 years ago"

"Aye" I say rubbing me neck "Got out there in one piece luckily"

"Doesn't seem like it lad, what's with all those gears?" he says pointing at me arm and leg

"Ye lose a few thing pops, but it was worth it"

"Sorry ye lost your dream lad." He says sincerely

"Sit down son" Mum orders me gently "So what brought ye here?"

As I sit down I sight with fear at their reaction "Well there's a lot that happen over the last 6 years...well mostly over the last year. I finally got a sentence"

"You were on trial? For what? John... what in stars did you do?"

"Mutiny of a ship got two years, been for half a year on probation"

"Where?!" Mum asks, grandpa doesn't seem too affected by it

"Montresor"

"Why in blast are ye there lad?"

"Found myself a life there, turned meself in a year ago after some good deeds, I wanted to make a turn on me life"

"Well I'm glad to hear you're not a pirate anymore" Mum smiles and I smile back "Well ye got a life, tell us about it"

"Well... there's a couple of people I'd like ye to meet"

"A couple of people lad?" Grandpa asks with curiosity

" Lass, and a little lad"

"A lad?" Mum asks confused

"Me son" I state

"You had a son?!"

"Congrats lad, Marie go get some booze we got to celebrate!"

"Father please! What do you mean you have a son, and you didn't think of coming by or write?" She was sincerely hurt and mad at me

"In all truth I only learn about it a year ago, it's me own fault I left the lass all alone."

"In least you did right by her at the end, both of them"

"Where did you meet her?" Grandpa asks

"Back at the ship I mutiny on, it's a long story."

"Well is she here? You told us you wanted us to meet her"

The air on the room seems thinner and lighter "Aye, I told to go take a walk while I talked to ye guys first. I can bring her later"

"Bring her, I never thought I lived to see great grandchildren"

I'm glad this is going better than I thought

* * *

 **Author's note**

 _So this story line part that's coming up came from_ Apapertani _'s suggestion Thank U SO MUCH!_

 _So for my next fic I decided 90's new york AU, not sure if u guys like or not so just post a review or send a private message. Silver's love interest is going to be Italian American I saw My cousin Vinny and loved Marisa Tomei's role as Mona Lisa Vito, I want the love interest to talk and act a little like her what do u guys think?_

 _Anything you would love to see in the 90's New york AU tell me, and if someone has any idea of how prosthetics were back then tell me so I can adapt them on to Silver_


	38. Chapter 38- End

**Sadie**

John came back to the ship at the end of the day, I already had started cooking

"What's that nice smell?" He says as he enters the really really REALLY small kitchen

"Some fish Nate and I caught at the river, I asked around it's not poisonous" I smile at him "Why don't you go see Nate, I'm almost done here"

"Sure ye don't want any help?"

"Nop, I'm fine!"

I'm kind of scared to know how it went with his family, I mean he hasn't talked to them in what 20 years? And now he appears with a son and a... whatever I am to him. I'm not his wife am I his girlfriend? Lover?

Whatever I am to him, I am his and he's mine.

When I go to the deck with the 3 plates of fish. Nate is in John's lap, he's telling him everything we did today, Nathaniel seems to enjoy it just as much as I do, if things go well we can actually spend more time here. Will his family blame for not telling him we had a child or do they even know that fact? Will they like me? So many insecurities...

"Guys, dinner is ready!" I state.

We start digging in "Lass, ye outdid yeself! This is a great feast!"

"I love it mum!"

"Thanks boys" I blush.

* * *

 **Silver**

Once the pup was put to sleep Sadie was on the deck looking at the night sky.

"What ye looking at lassie?"

"The stars, the universe. Everything is so beautiful here, the sky is clearer than in Montressor."

"It sure is lovely sigh, but not as beautiful as your eyes"

"John..." She blushes and looks away as I let out a chuckle "Do you miss this planet?"

"Sometimes, but I like where I am at now with ye and Nate back at Montressor."

"But Montressor is so dull and this place... well it's paradise."

I sigh "Well I won't deny it's beauty but, it's for the best I left."

"John... why did you leave?"

"Sadie, come on, ye a smart lass ye know it was to find Flint's trove." She stayed silent "You're awful quiet Sadie..."

"It's just..." She sighs "I'm sorry..."

"What for lass? It's not ye fault. I choose to go with Bones I choose to become a pirate."

"If it weren't for me or Jim you would have the treasure, something to show off... to justify your... you know... loss"

"These ol' gears? Don't ye worry, it's true I lost the treasure but... I got something way way better. I got ye with me and if I got a second chance I'd do the same all over again if it meant ending up with ye again. I regret nothing lassie."

"John... Who knew you were such a..a... genius with words. Uau. You sure know how to make a woman fell special..." She blushes

"Don't ye know I love ye Sadie?"

"And I love you..."

And then we kiss.

* * *

 **Sadie**

The next morning came and John said that we were finally meeting his family that consisted of his mom and grandfather. I was worried they wouldn't approve of me or worst they'd take it out on Nathaniel, he doesn't deserve any hate.

Following John with Nate in my arms I just kept thinking of the worst... His family just cast me away, saying I'm not Silver material and I should just return home and never see John again. All those thoughts were making me stressed and John sensed it.

"Sadie it will be okay" He reassures as he grasp my hand

I nod and force a smile. There's no way I can get out of this feeling of nervousness, I think I could take it if it was just me but... Nathaniel is a factor and to think that if they don't accept he will be hurt it breaks my heart. I don't care what happens to me but my son is a different matter.

We arrive to the house, I take a deep breath as John knocks on the door. Stars what will happen?

"John is that you?" A voice says opening the door. That's his mother, they have the same green eyes. She's so beautiful even though time clearly had an effect on her

"Aye mum, there's a couple of people I'd like ye to meet" He says stepping aside to reveal us

"Hello ma'am, day hi Nathaniel"

"Hi" He says in a small voice waving his little hand

* * *

 **Silver**

"That's... your son and... Sadie was it?"

"Aye this is the lass of me dreams and our little lad Nathaniel."

The air suddenly seemed thick "Why... don't you come in" Her voice kinda of drops on the last words

Sadie put the little pup down and held his hand and followed behind me as we went to the living room. Pops is sitting at the big chair.

"Pops this here is the prettiest lass of the galaxy, Sadie Hawkins"

She blushes as she extends her hand to greet pop "John! It's very nice to meet you sir, sorry it wasn't sooner. This is our son Nathaniel." She says bringing the pup up front

"No problem lassie, it's the fault of this idiot cyborg there. Now let me take a good look at ye lad" Nate seems a bit shy "Ye a strong young man, kinda like ye father here" He laughs

"Really Mister?!" He asks excited

"Aye, just call me grandpops"He lets out a chuckle "Ye did good John you really did. A pretty lassie and a strong son" He says looking up to me as he ruffles the lad's hair

"Hawkins right? So ye two didn't marry?" Mum asks

"Ahhhhh no, I mean we never really talk about it..." Sadie responds nervously

Mum lets out a relived sigh, what does that mean?

"Marie stop bothering them and bring some drinks to celebrate"

"Father please stop. Can we talk, the adults I mean." She says indicating to the lad

"Sure, hey Nate why don't ye go play outside on the yard?"

"Aye dad!"

"Wait a second lad, come here give me yer hand" Pops stops him and hands him something but I can't figure out what it is "Now on yer way lad."

Once we're all alone on the living room I sit down with Sadie on the couch "So... What did ye want to talk about" I start

"Well obviously about this" She gestures towards us "I mean not only she's a human but also so young" I grasp Sadie's hand, I would be lying if I said I didn't expect to turn out this way, but I thought she would be too happy with a grandkid and a sorta of daughter in law.

"Marie for stars' sake leave them be."

"No father! I took too much already, this... this is too much. Luckily is not like you two are serious anyway. You could share custody of of... Nathaniel? Is that his name. There's no point in punishing him, it's like he choose to be mixed species bastard and he looks almost full ursid."

"Mum, for stars sake"

"John you have a choice here"

"Marie stop it you finally got him back and he finally got his life together"

"Father she's a human! Not to speak of the age difference!"

I notice the lass trembling and get up "We are leaving mum, if ye need to speak with me just address the letter to John Silver Benbow Inn Montressor"

I grab the lass and go to the back yard to get the lad "John please don't make another mistake" She pleas

"This is the furthest thing from a mistake"

"John if you leave don't bother coming back again, not with her in least"

Pops grabs Sadie's hand and she looks him the eye "I'm sorry this happened" He tells her

Sadie then looks to me mum and tells her with the stiffest expression possible "Nobody calls my son a "mixed species bastard" "

* * *

 **Sadie**

We decided to leave earlier and so after that awful meeting, luckily Nate wasn't there to hear those awful things. Then I remembered John's grandfather gave Nate something.

"Nathaniel come here please." He does so "Can you show me what your "grandpops" gave you?" He takes out of his pocket a letter and a medallion. Nathaniel still doesn't know how to read

 _"To whoever is reading this there's a few things I need to say. To John's lass, I'm not an idiot I knew immediately you weren't an ursid the moment John said you were from Montressor, ursids usually don't go there the chances would be really low and it's not like John ever dated ursid women before. I'm sorry for Marie's probably negative reaction towards you, it's just she's a traditionalist, I am too but I don't want to miss John again, he's like a son to me. To you my great grandson; welcome to the family unfortunately I don't think Marie will let you come back I'm sorry that had to happen._

 _Give the medallion to your lad, it's a family inheritance it was suppose to go to John but he left before I could give to him so pass it to his son, you guy's son._

 _Goodbye and sorry for everything, I wish all three of you well"_

I started crying and went over to John to show him the letter, he just let out a small chuckle and said "That old man, getting all mushy"

* * *

Years passed for John, Sadie and Nathaniel they never came back to his home planet but they lived a good life together at Montressor. Once John's sentence was over, he stopped cooking at the inn since Jim and Amelia got him a job teaching at the Academy.

Nathaniel grew up to be a spacer no surprise there.

And Sadie? She got what she wanted, closure and a family...

* * *

 **Author's note**

 _Thanks for putting up with me, the story is finally over. Then again I'll make a new fic, the new york 90's AU. Again I need help about how the prostheses for John will work, I'll make one for the leg and the hand, not the whole arm just the hand._

 _If there's anything you want to see happen just tell me via review or private message_

 _Apapertani thank u for suggesting John's destiny with his family 3 love ya darling_


	39. New fic

HEY I wanted to right a new fanfic but I have no ideas so if u have any ships or prompts please comment them :) all it has to be is related to Treasure planet it can have crossovers also or AU anything is welcome I'll decide which one I want and of course give credit


	40. WAIT IS OVER

So I was thinking maybe do a little one shot stories of my book "Oh brother, Oh sister" u could send little prompts and if I feel like I could write them I would :)

They would be from before, after and during the main story so go crazy :D

If u don't know what prompts are is like little key ideas for the story. EXAMPLE: "I'd like to see Sadie and Jim's grandparent(s) reacting to her being pregnant"

So yeah start reviewing either this story or "Oh brother, Oh sister prompts"

Mayaca, thanks for the comment, it's not that I don't like your idea it's just I see it more as a one shot kind of think :) I think I may do it not sure if u'll like it but it's worth a shot.


End file.
